To See It All, To Change It All, To Lose It All
by darkiceone
Summary: Sango and Kagome are both missing princess hidding in demon country while working for inuyasha and his family. What happens when Kagome's dead mother is used to take her back to Naraku to be forced to be his mate? Will there be death or love? read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As she walked around the court yard, the long raven haired girl looked around for her best friend. They had met each other when they found themselves lost near the boards of the demon country. Both their families had been killed during the war that was started by the now king of the miko country and they were the only ones left from their family. Now, the long raven haired girl stood before the dragon stables proudly as she began her days work. Every morning she would get up early and feed the few dragons that lived in her new home.

Year before, when she was born, all dragons lived in one country, in miko country. When born, each miko was born with a dragon to protect and be protected by. The royal family, however, were always born with the rarest dragons to symbolize their power. Naraku, the current king had fooled all of the miko country into trusting him since he did not use the strongest dragons to rule over them. Just as she entered the largest stable, she was stopped when a guard stepped in front of her and said, "You, stable girl state your name."

"I am Kagome, I work for Lady Kaede."

"Very well, Kaede will need your help later on today." He spoke.

"If I may ask, but with what?" Kagome asked.

"She is to deliver the first princes' heir today."

"I shall report to Lady Kaede once I have fed all of the dragons." Kagome answered.

"Very well then, tell Kaede's second apprentice that she is to be present as well."

Once she had received her orders, Kagome walked into the largest stable and began to feed the last of the dragons that she had missed. Once inside, Kagome made sure that the door behind her was closed before she took in a deep breath and said, "Sorry I'm late but I was just given new orders."

'_You given orders? By whom?' _

"You two really don't need to worry about it. I really don't care as long as I can live my life without fear." Kagome stated as she reached for the lever that would releases their food from its container.

'_You should be treated like the other royals, not like some commoner.' _

"If you two don't shut it I will shut you up." Kagome hissed. "Now eat your food and make sure that you listen to your assigned miko's."

Not giving them a second chance to say a word, Kagome walked out of the stable and made her way to find her best friend. The two of them worked together for Kaede but they had two completely different jobs. While Kagome's aura could calm the dragons, Sango was very strong, she could handle any job, even if it required a man to do it. Just as she had exited the stable house, Kagome smiled as she watched her friend say goodbye to her soon to be husband. Just as she reached the two of them, Kagome smile and said, "Good morning Lord Miroku….Lady Sango."

"Kagome." Sango hissed.

"Really, you can just call me Miroku."

"Alright, oh Sango we were just given new orders." Kagome stated.

"And those would be?" Miroku asked.

"We're to help Kaede deliver Prince Sesshomaru's heir." Kagome answered. "I hope I can do my best."

"Don't worry you will." Sango stated. "You're better at healing then I am."

"I know, I just wish that Kaede would let me start doing more work." Kagome mumbled.

"Well you're barely getting better, its bad enough you use to be so sick all the time when we were little." Sango stated.

"You really should care more for your health." Miroku stated. "Now if you two ladies will excuse me I must go and drag Prince Inuyasha to the next meeting."

"See you later." Sango called.

"I'm glad you're happy with him." Kagome stated once Miroku was out of hearing range.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing, come on, you still have to go and help the miko learn how to jump off and on the dragons properly while I just sit there and clean the stable." Kagome stated in a fake excited voice.

"What if we run into him again?" Sango asked.

"Then I'll just have to ask for help." Kagome whispered as she entered the dragon filled stables.

While no one notice, Sango smiled as she look around the stable to notice the slight, and very discrete node and bow that each dragon gave the two of them. Although Sango was not related to her by blood, Kagome had made sure that everyone in the town and that every dragon in the stable would recognize her as her sister. Once in the room, a short girl, no more than fifteen, ran up to them and smiled before she said, "Thank you for helping me. I need the practice since I go on my first trip without out my master soon."

"How old are you?" Kagome asked as she looked up to meet the pair of light green eyes that were now locked on her.

"What's your name?" Sango added.

"My name is Yume, I am fifteen years old and, I am a miko rider in training." She answered.

"Wait, I thought you were a dragon rider." Sango stated. "I was told that I would be training a dragon rider."

"Dragon rider?" she repeated.

"A demon that will use a dragon with no miko master to protect the lands and the King of demon country." Kagome explained.

"There ye are child, come with me." An old women's voice was heard.

"How are you?"

"I am Kaede, I shall be ye master child."

"Then who are you two?" Yume asked.

"I'm Kagome; I keep the dragons calm and clean their stables."

"I'm Sango, the demon rider trainer."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have bothered you." Yume stated before excusing herself to follower after Kaede.

Once the girl was gone, Sango turned to a smiling Kagome and said, "You already knew that she wasn't here to learn how to ride this dragon didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that's only because this girl here told me the name of the demon that found her, healed her and the demon that will now be her new master." Kagome stated in a calm voice.

Before Sango could say or do anything else, Kagome turned to the dragon while the door opened once more. Only this time, a wolf demon with red hair, and brilliant green eyes walked and bowed before them. Before Sango or Kagome could say a word, she stood up and said, "Thank you for agreeing to train me. I may have never worked with dragons before but I want to be this dragons partner…I want to make sure that he isn't harmed again."

"She." Kagome stated.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're dragon is a she." Kagome repeated

"Are you my trainer?" she asked.

"No, but I am." Sango stated. "What's your name?"

"I am Ayame, heir to the south wolf demon tribe."

"Well Ayame shall we start?" Sango asked with a grin on her face.

While Sango and Ayame began to train and practice, Kagome began to clean up the stable so that the dragon had more room to move and so that Ayame would have somewhere to sit if she every just wanted to spend time with her new partner. Once she was done, Kagome turned to look at the three with a smile on her face before she walked out. Just as she had finished putting away all of the cleaning materials, Kagome was pulled and dragged off by one of the guards. As she followed him, she cleared her throat and pulled free before asking, "What is going on? Why did you just pull me like that? I would have followed you."

Once he was sure that she was really following him down the main castle halls, he growled and said, "Kaede needs your help, the princess is having trouble in the birthing room."

"Has Sango been called?" Kagome asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, another guard has already been sent to get her."

Not giving him any time to add to his statement, Kagome ran into the birthing room and quickly went to Kaede's side. Once Kagome was at her side, Kaede stood up and began to mix some herbs while Kagome took hold of the queen's hand. Just as she had touched the princess, Kagome lowered her head as she began to breathe unevenly. Kaede quickly turned to Kagome as she heard another pair of footsteps. Before she could pull her away, Kaede watched as Kagome's eyes opened to reveal a pair of dragon like eyes.

"Please, please help us…help my pup." She begged as the princess began to lose hope.

"It's alright my queen….everything will be alright." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes while letting go just in time as Queen Izayoi walked in alongside Sango.

"My Queen, ye need not worry." Kaede spoke as she walked over to Kagome and the princess.

"Will my daughter be alright? Will my sons mate live?" Queen Izayoi asked.

"She will be fine, Sango can you help me over here?" Kagome answered as she quickly took the bowl of herbs from Kaede's hands and replaced it with a herb that had a strong scent.

"Sure, what do you need?" Sango asked.

"Get me some hot water, Kaede you need to apply the herbs." Kagome stated as she turned to the other room and began to smash them together to get some of the juices that they were letting out.

The queen watched in amazement as Kagome, Sango, and Kaede all worked hard to try to save her daughter's life. Just as she was about to walk out, the queen heard her daughter's pain filled scream as Kagome placed the cup of herb filled water down next to her. Knowing that she would now have to go and help control her son, Izayoi walked out and left the three girls to do their work. Just as she had walked out, Izayoi raised her hand and said, "You know better than to try to go in…Prince Sesshomaru."

"What are they doing to my mate and pup?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Where is your father?" Izayoi asked as she ignored his question.

"I got away from him. Now answer me…what is being done to my mate and pup?" he growled as his eyes began to glow red.

"Do not talk to your mother in that tone." His father was heard.

"Feh, I say just let him run in." another voice was heard.

"Inuyasha you are not making things any better." Izayoi hissed.

"Sesshomaru you must trust in our healers." Inutaisho growled as he pulled him back.

Before Sesshomaru or anyone else could say a word, Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "As much as I want to see the pup I'm getting out of here."

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi yelled as she watched her second son run off.

Before Sesshomaru or Inutaisho could once again begin to argue, they were stopped when they heard the small whimpers of a new born pup. With a smile on her face, Izayoi looked at her son and said, "You should not worry so much dear, it does not suite you."

"Will you please see if I can enter now to see my mate and pup?" Sesshomaru requested in an emotionless voice.

Once they were done, Sango turned to the entrance, while Kagome handed the now sitting up Rin her son. After realizing how they had treated her, Kagome and Sango quickly bowed down to the Queen and said, "WE are sorry to have ignored you my queen."

"It is quiet alright, you did what had to be done." She answered.

"Ye daughter and the child will be fine, the father has to be with her until she is well enough to move on her own." Kaede stated.

"I shall tell my son at once, thank you for your help." Queen Izayoi stated as she watched Kagome and Sango leave the room through the back door.

Once the room had been cleared, Izayoi allowed her son to enter while she turned to her mate and said, "I would like to do something to show my thanks to those girls."

"Why is that?" Inutaisho asked.

"Because if it wasn't for that girl realizing the problem and her knowledge with herbs, we would have lost half of our son and a daughter." Izayoi answered as she turned to make her way toward her garden.

While Sango left to go and show Ayame around, Kagome made her way to her small room to get a change of clothing so that she could go and properly clean the last two dragons that she had yet to groom. Just as she had finished getting her clothing, Kagome walked out of her room only to be met by a lust filled wolf demon in front of her. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome closed her door and walked away as if she had not seen him. Just as he was about to follow her, Kagome stopped walking and said, "If you even think about it I'm sure my friends will gladly try to help you properly since I will be with them."

"You can hide behind the dragons forever, I'll have you one way or another." He growled.

"Koga, I do not wish to be your anything, let alone your mate." Kagome hissed before she ran off and into the largest stable.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. And if any of you get a chance to please read my profile, I would like to know what you think of the idea of the next story I will be posting after this on but I will need you, my readers, help for inspiration. Until next time, **

**Darkiceone**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She knew that she not be able to take a bath in piece if she went now. After changing clothing Kagome had gone to bed alongside her two dragon protectors. However that next morning, before the sun was up, Kagome had been woken up hours before her daily chores began so that she and the two dragons she had yet to clean to wash up. Just as they reached the hidden lake began the castle, Kagome got off of the dark, ice blue colored dragon and looked around before she said, "You guys better make this quick. I don't have time to be running late today."

'_You need a break…just relax here with us.' _

'_We'll be leaving soon any way, we have new orders and we'll be gone for some days.' _

"I know, I heard, that's why I want you two to be very careful." Kagome stated as she began to undress. "I also want you two to protect the two miko's that will be riding with you two."

'_We will.' _

'_If it's your wish, then we'll do what you wish of us…you know that.' _

"I know…now Dante get in first…I know who you take the quickest baths and quite frankly I don't want the water that hot." Kagome stated as she watched the flaming red dragons walk toward the water.

He was a very rare dragon just as the dragon of ice was. Although may had heard stories from before miko country was destroyed, in truth, not all dragons were able to breathe fire like most humans had stated. In truth a common dragon was a dark brown color will long sharp claws and jaws. Their main ability was speed and that was it. As she watched the dragon slowly heat the cold lake water up, Kagome turned to the ice dragon and said, "That goes for you too…I don't want to get sick."

'_Why would I risk that?' _

Once the water was a level that she could handle, Kagome jumped into the water and made her way to the relaxing dragon to start washing him. Once she had cleaned all the places he could not reach, Kagome pulled away and began to wash herself. Knowing that she had to finish this soon, Kagome turned to the ice dragon and said, "Hurry up Helios, I don't have all day."

'_Don't get her sick.' _Dante growled.

'_I won't…hot head.' _He growled back.

After doing the same for her other friend, Kagome quickly climbed out of the water and looked up to the rising sun. Once she had covered herself up with the cloth that she was going to sue to dry herself off, Kagome turned to the two and said, "Hurry up and go back to your stables, I'll see you when I go feed you."

'_Don't get hurt.' _Dante stated as he began to leave through the clearing that led to the back of their stable.

'_Make sure that wolf stays away from you.' _Helios growled in anger before he followed suit.

Once they were gone, Kagome smiled and quickly began to get dressed. Just as she had finished getting dressed, Kagome walked over to the lake and reached for the three dragon scales that were left behind. Just as she was reached for the last one, Kagome was scared back into the lake when she heard a male's voice ask, "What are you doing here? How did you know this place was here?"

After reaching the surface of the lake, Kagome looked around for the person of that had scared her only to hiss, "Damn it Inuyasha, I'm going to get sick now."

"That's not the point wench, how did you find this place?" he growled.

"I've always known it was here…this is where I take a bath…it's the only place where I can without…" Kagome began to say only to turn to face him and ask, "How long have you been there?"

"I was on my way to eat when I picked up on your scent by my place…how did you find it?" Inuyasha answered.

"I found it when Sango and Miroku first started seeing each other, when I was left alone." Kagome whispered knowing that he could hear her.

"Feh, just don't tell anyone." Inuyasha stated as he looked at her funny. "And what did you mean by it's the only place where you can what?"

"Just forget about it, I'm running late anyway. If you really want to know then meet me here tonight." Kagome said as she looked down and into the water. "I have to come and look for something at the bottom of the lake anyway."

"Feh, if anyone tells you anything let me know." Inuyasha stated before he took off.

After running back to her room, Kagome changed into some dry clothing and ran out only to be met by a worried Sango. With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at Sango and asked, "What's wrong? You look worried."

"I am, your usually the first one up, are you feeling alright?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine; it just took me a little bit to get out of bed this morning." Kagome stated.

"The last time you said that I found out that you were hurt and that you had to wrap your wounds on your own." Sango hissed. "Now tell me."

"I'm feeling fine so far, I really did just have a hard time getting out of bed this morning." Kagome explained.

"Fine, come on, I saved you some food." Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, thanks." Kagome said as she followed behind her friend.

"Wait don't you have to train the new dragon rider?" Kagome asked.

"She had to go back, her grandfather got sick and she needs to go see if they will appoint her as the next leader." Sango explained.

"Kagome, ye are late?" Kaede was heard.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I just had trouble getting up this morning." Kagome answered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kaede asked.

"Yes for the last time." Kagome snapped.

She knew that they were just worried; they had every right to worry. When she was a child if she wasn't up on time that would usually mean that she was very sick? She had been sick for most of her child hood and knew that if she pushed herself to much than she would get sick again. But it wasn't until she was fifteen that she realized why she was so sick most of the time, she was away from one more of her dragons, and that dragon was being locked up and ignored.

"Ye should be careful child." Kaede warned.

"I know, I'm sorry but this time I really am fine." Kagome sighed.

"Did you need her for something Kaede?" Sango asked, "She hasn't eaten anything yet."

"I came to tell ye that I need ye to go and look for some herbs." Kaede stated, "When ye is done go and collect some herbs."

"I'll take them to you as soon as I can." Kagome answered.

"Alright, well I have to go and make sure that everything is alright with Ayame's dragon." Sango said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in a worried voice. "Did she get sick?"

"No, but she won't eat unless Ayame is close enough to sense." Sango answered in a worried tone. "And we don't know how long Ayame is going to take."

"I'll do it; I'm in charge of that any way." Kagome said as she turned around to make her way to the stables.

"You need to eat." Sango hissed.

"And I will, once I've made sure that the dragon eats." Kagome stated back.

"I'll leave your food with Kaede then." Sango stated in a defeated voice.

"Thanks see you." Kagome said as she made her way to the dragons stable.

He walked into the room and made his way straight to his seat. By him was his brother and by his brother was his father. He had been told he had to start attending the meeting with his father so that he would start to get some field and knowledge in how to handle some of the economic problems their country was have. Just as he took his seat, Inuyasha let out a low growl when he heard his brother say, "You are late little brother."

"I had some matters to attend to." Inuyasha stated formally. "Shall we being father?" Although he didn't like the thought have having to run the lands when it was his brother that already met all the qualifications to be the next king of demon country that did not mean that he didn't know how to present himself or how to deal with the men that over looked the villages.

"What is it that you have to report to us?" Inutaisho was heard.

"The two miko's have already been sent to make sure that Naraku has not been trying to send spies to our outer villages." He spoke. "They are to return within five days and they will report directly to me."

"Did they go alone?" Sesshomaru asked, "I don't think I would be good if they were attack."

"We had no men that were willingly or capable of going with the two miko's and their dragons." He answered.

"What will you do if they are captured or attack?" Inutaisho asked.

"Although we had no men to accompany them, all of the guards in the nearby villages have been informed to keep watch over them."

"What about the problems here in our village, have the crop problems been solved?" Inuyasha asked.

"My good prince, the poor suffer because they do not work, you must not worry about them." He answered.

"It matters to me, or do you just not care?" Inuyasha growled.

"Enough, my son shall hence forth take care of the poor within the village, you will do your job and take care of the miko's that have gone to make sure that Naraku has not entered our lands." Inutaisho ordered.

"Alone?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, Sesshomaru is to help you. That is all, you all may leave." Inutaisho ordered as he turned to face his mate.

"You were suppose to go eat first." Izayoi hissed.

"I know, but this was rather important." Inutaisho stated.

"Mother." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Hello mother." Inuyasha added.

"Well I'm glad to see that you two are getting along, Sesshomaru dear, Rin is looking for you." Izayoi stated.

Not having to be told twice, Sesshomaru excused himself and made his way to meet his mate. He knew that there had been something brothering her since she gave birth but he had no idea what. The only thing that he knew was that she was rather happy than usual. Meanwhile, Inuyasha turned to his father and said, "Why I have to work with Sesshomaru, I don't think he should leave the castle until his pup is older."

"It is so that you two can start to get alone more, that and your father wishes to see who is better at working with the angry people in our village." Izayoi explained.

"Further more, it shall also be a test for the two of you. I have two heirs, therefore I must chose the wises and the more qualified." Inutaisho added.

"Inuyasha dear, when will you start to look for a mate? You are quiet old enough you know." Izayoi asked.

"If you do not chose a mate by the end of this summer I shall chose her for you." Inutaisho warned.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha had to say before he took his leave.

Izayoi turned worried eyes to her mate and asked, "You aren't really going to choose a mate for him…are you dear?"

"Of course I am, my first son chose a mate from a poor family, I shall have my second son be mated to a noble or princess." Inutaisho stated.

"If you do not let him find his own happiness he will leave." Izayoi warned.

"It can't be helped, if he leaves than I will welcome home with open arms when he deices to return home." He stated.

Having had enough of her mate's stupid ridiculous ideas, Izayoi slapped him over the head and took her leave. As she made her way to her garden, she couldn't help but notice the maids looking toward the garden she had told all to stay away from. Just as she got closer, she could already hear the guard ordering someone to get of the garden and to go with them. Just as she was about to say something, she heard a girls voice say, "For the last time I was collecting herbs for lady Kaede in the forest and I got lost. Just let me go and I'll go back the way I came."

"Like if we're going to fall for that, you're probably here to poison our queen." One of the guards growled.

"I wasn't, just go ask Kaede and she all tell you, so will the queen herself, she knows that I am Kaede's helper." She cried out in pain.

"Enough, what is going on here in my garden?" Izayoi growled out as the maids moved aside so that she could pass through.

"My queen, we found this girl trying to kill you."

"We're going to lock her up and question her now."

"Let me go!" she yelled as she finally broke free while jumping back.

The maids watched in horror as the girl was about to land in the queen's favorite plants. Just as Izayoi was about to order one of the guards to grab her, she watched as she easily twisted her body in mid air and landed in a clearing next to it. As soon as she landed, she looked at the queen, bowed and said, "My Queen, please tell me that you remember me."

"I do, as for you two, I have told you before to stay out of my garden." Izayoi hissed as she motioned for her to stand.

"But my queen"

"No buts, just get out of here, I'll make sure this healer in training is taken back safely." Izayoi ordered.

"Yes my queen." They stated before they took their leave.

Once the guards were gone, Izayoi turned to the girl and said, "Although I do remember you, I was never told your name, would you tell me?"

"I am Kagome, and I'm sorry that I wondered into your garden. Please believe me; I did not touch any of your plants."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Izayoi asked as she looked at the basket full of herbs.

"Yes, thank you but I really must be getting back; Lady Kaede needs these herbs as soon as possible." Kagome answered.

"Every well, I shall have my son draw you a map so that you will no longer have to be treated in such a poor manner." Izayoi offered.

"Oh, I assure you it will not happen again, if you excuse me." Kagome stated as she took her leave and followed the maid that was going to lead her back to the dragon stable.

"Sure a nice girl…if only my son didn't run all of them off I would have had her wait for him to get back." Izayoi told herself as she began to tend to her plants.

**A/N: PLEAE REIVEW!!! **

**Darkiceone **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After handing the herbs to Kaede, Kagome took her warm meal and began to eat. She had no idea what she was going to be doing once her two dragons were gone. After eating her meal, Kagome walked out of the small hut that Kaede used to mix her herbs and store her medicine, she looked around only to find Sango making her way toward her. Once she had met her friend half way, Kagome smiled and asked, "What's wrong? Can't find your boyfriend?"

"Not funny, actually I can't seem to find Kirara. Have you seen her?" Sango asked as she looked for her two tailed demon cat that was always by her side.

"Could she have gone with Miroku?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"I already checked, she wasn't with him and he is helping Prince Inuyasha with some things." Sango answered. "I'm really worried about her.

"Don't worry, go look around in the village she might be playing with some of the village children. I'll go look by the forest." Kagome stated as she turned toward the forest.

"You better not go in alone…Helios and Dante took off already so you better try to bower someone else to go with you." Sango warned.

"I'll be fine…just trust me on this." Kagome stated before she ran off toward the dragon stables.

"That girl, she'll never listen." Sango stated as she ran off to find her friend.

As she ran toward the stables, Kagome ran in and found the guards fighting and begin thrown back from one of the stable. Just as she had enough room, Kagome ran in and placed a hand on the raging dragon as she asked, "Just what is going on here? Why are you all up setting her so much?"

"We were ordered to make sure that he is alright without his rider." A guard answered.

"Ok, first of all I'm the only one that was given permission to look after all of the dragons. Secondly this is a she and you're pissing her off." Kagome hissed as she turned to face the slowly calming dragon.

"Kagome, ye need to go and find Sango." Kaede was heard.

"Alright, I'm taking Miyazu out with me. Have you seen Kirara?" Kagome replied as she led the dragon out.

"Ye should not worry, Kirara is with Miroku." Kaede answered.

"Alright, boys, I suggest you try not to force her into too many things since she still need to get use to the way things are around here." Kagome stated as she walked past the guards and toward the village.

Just as she had reached the entrance to the village, Sango came running toward her with Miroku and Kirara at her side. Once they were all together, Sango smiled and lightly touched Miyazu before she said, "You were right, she went with Miroku."

"Told you, so what are you guys going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku said that the King and Queen want to meet me before we can set a date so I'm having dinner with them tonight." Sango answered in an excited voice.

"What about you lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. "What are your plans?"

"I'll probably just take Miyazu here to take a bath before I go to bed." Kagome answered as she turned to go back the way she came.

"You're not trying to ride her are you?" Sango asked. "With your health you're not allowed to ride any dragons."

"I already know that, just because I've always wanted to ride a dragon doesn't mean that I would do such a stupid thing." Kagome called back as she made her way back toward the forest.

Miroku turned to Sango and asked, "She's still not getting better?"

"No, she's not as sick as she use to be but if she goes up to high in the sky then she might have some short of reaction. Well at least that's what Kaede said." Sango explained.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ask Inuyasha to have her work somewhere else, it might help her." Miroku replied.

"No, she wouldn't like that, besides, she likes working with the dragons." Sango stated.

"Maybe she was from miko country; you and she really don't remember that much from before you were found in our woods." Miroku reminded her.

"Yeah, maybe." Sango whispered as she took hold of his hand and said, "Come on, we don't want to keep the king and queen waiting now do we."

"Alright, just don't be nervous, they might ask you some questions." Miroku told her as he began to lead the way.

Miroku and Sango walked into the dining hall to find a pissed off Inuyasha, a happy Rin with her baby and mate at her side and a quiet queen glaring at her mate. Once the door behind them had been closed, Sango bowed before the royal family as she heard Miroku say, "My King, my queen, this is my soon to be wife, Sango."

"She does not have a last name?" Inutaisho asked.

"No my lord, I do not remember if I did or did not have one." Sango answered.

"Please, take a seat my dear." Izayoi was heard.

"Thank you my queen." Sango stated as she stood up and waited for Miroku to pull the chair out for her.

Once she was seated, Rin took a good look at her and asked, "Were you also one of the girls that helped deliver my child?"

"Yes Princess Rin, I was helping my friend and Lady Kaede deliver your child." Sango answered. "You gave use quiet a fright."

"Thank you, if it were not for you and your friend I would have died and left my pup and mate to suffer." Rin stated.

"Sango, you speak of your friend Kagome don't you?" Izayoi asked.

"My queen, I did not know you knew my friend, but yes. She is my best friend, my sister if you will." Sango answered with a smile on her face.

"How did you meet her if I may ask?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, how did you meet this girl?" Inutaisho was heard.

"Our guards would not believe her that she had accidently walked into my garden. She got lost in the forest while picking herbs for Kaede." Izayoi explained. "Inuyasha would you draw her a map or at least show her how to find her way back?"

"Sesshomaru would you please talk to our guards?" Inutaisho asked.

"I will father." Sesshomaru stated.

"She shouldn't have been there in the first place." Inuyasha growled.

"So you say that she should have been locked up just for getting lost?" Sango asked. "That does not sound like a good idea to me."

"Sango." Miroku warned.

"Oh, how so?" Inutaisho.

"Once I and Lady Kaede would have helped explain things and get her out of the prison Kagome would have the choice in telling and warning any other villagers that use the surrounding forest to help feed their families that they would be locked up for getting lost in the forest." Sango explained.

"And how would that be a bad idea?" Izayoi asked.

After taking in a deep breath Sango looked at both the king and the queen and said, "The people would start to lose faith in you, our leaders just for misjudging and not giving us a chance to prove our innocence's and if that were to happen then the people might try to over throw you."

"We have many loyal subjects, why would they listen to one girl?" Sesshomaru asked in a curious tone.

"Although you may not have had time to notice but the villagers here all highly respect Kagome for what she does, not only does she help the poor with their sickness, she gives them what little money she makes working for you so that they can feed their children and pay their taxes." Sango answered.

"What of you? What would you have done?" Inutaisho asked as he kept his eyes locked on her.

"My King, my queen, please excuse her, she is an out spoken girl." Miroku was heard.

"Let her speak." Izayoi stated.

"I would also like to hear what she has to say." Rin added as she looked up while handing her pup to her mate.

"With all due respect, I would have stormed in while using Miroku's name and title and demand the freedom of my sister." Sango answered in a low tone.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha had to say.

"Interesting, you are not afraid that by giving that answer you will be denied the marriage between you and Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No one stopped you when you and King Inutaisho decided to mate with a human, a noble human and a human who worked in your castle before she became yours." Sango stated in a calm and cold voice. "So what right would you have to stop me from marrying the one man I love."

"Well you sure have found yourself a bright girl Miroku." Izayoi stated.

"Very bright, how would you like to be what you're soon to be husband is to my son to my daughter?" Inutaisho offered.

"I'm grateful that you think so highly of me but I like my job in the stables. I like training the miko's how to fight while in mid air. I want to be able to see my sister every once and a while and make sure she doesn't push herself to much." Sango answered.

"Well if you ever change your mind please just let me know." Rin stated.

"Thank you." Sango whispered in a happy voice.

"Feh, I'm done, Miroku see you in the morning." Inuyasha growled as he excused himself from the table.

"Are you going to bed already?" Izayoi asked.

"No, I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha answered. "I'll stop by your room before I go to bed."

"Do not forget you need to start meeting with your brother to deal with the villagers." Inutaisho reminded his youngest son.

"I will." Inuyasha answered before he closed the door behind him.

"So, have you thought of a date yet?" Izayoi asked in an excited voice.

Inuyasha walked down the halls as he began to make his way toward his hidden lake; the lake he now shared with a certain girl. Once he was sure that no one was around to see him, Inuyasha jumped up and over his mothers garden as he made his way toward the lake. Just as he was about to enter the area, he heard Kagome's voice call out, "Don't come out yet and keep your eyes closed. I'm almost done and Miyazu doesn't like you."

"Who the hell is Miyazu?" Inuyasha growled out as he jumped up into a tree and sat down, "And why the hell do I have to wait before I can enter my own place?"

"Because I'm just about to finish giving Miyazu a bath. She's a new dragon and still isn't use to things." Kagome called back as he heard her get out of the water.

"Don't tell me that you're also in there with the thing." Inuyasha asked.

"It's not a thing, she is just nervous, now stop it." Kagome hissed as she began to get dressed.

"Feh, and just how did you manage to get yourself lost?" Inuyasha growled, "I thought you knew your way around."

"I thought so to but most of the time I had a dragon with me to lead the way." Kagome explained. "Helios and Dante had to go with their miko's so I couldn't rely on them."

"Feh, I'm going to draw you a map." Inuyasha stated.

"You can come out now…shh…it's alright Miyazu…he won't hurt you." Kagome soothed.

"Wow, she's new." Inuyasha stated as he looked over the dragon before him.

"I know, come on I have to take her back." Kagome said.

"I thought you were going to tell me what you were about to say this morning." Inuyasha growled.

"I was, but I have to take care of Miyazu since her rider isn't here yet." Kagome answered as she picked up the dragon scales she had left behind alone with a signal scale Miyazu left in the water.

"Why do you take those?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed for the first time the small aura around the scale.

"I collect them, I want to make some weapons once I get enough." Kagome answered.

"Feh, do what you want but you owe me an answer." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"I won't get lost if you're worried about that." Kagome stated. "I have a great leader with me."

"Feh, like if I'd worry about you." Inuyasha growled. As he walked away, he couldn't help but grin when he heard Kagome's soft voice call out to him.

"Good night to you too, Prince Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she walked alongside the lonely dragon.

Once she had been out of sight, Kagome turned and looked at the dragon and said, "What? I don't like him, I just respect him. He's nothing like his father."

'_Yeah right, you like him more than that.' _Miyazu growled.

"Hey, I don't and don't say anything like that." Kagome warned. "Father more you need to really start listening more, otherwise they'll just keep you locked up."

'_Like if they could keep me down.' _Miyazu growled. _'My main power is strength, I can break through anything.' _

Kagome quickly stopped walking and glared at the dragon before her. Before Miyazu could say a thing or ask how it was that Kagome could understand her, Miyazu was forced to stay in place as Kagome's eyes began to glow and change in shape. Once she was done, Kagome opened her dragon like eyes and said, "You listen and are tied down by me, hidden princess of the miko country, heir to the throne and queen of dragons."

'_You're alive?' _Miyazu asked.

"I live and solely to grow in power so that I can go back and claim my throne." Kagome hissed. "For now as the princess you will obey my orders and you will follow the rules of these lands. You are after all a guest here and you will respect it."

Understanding her place, Miyazu nodded her head, bowed down to her princess and followed her back to the stables where the two of them soon fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After making sure that Miyazu had had her meal first, Kagome walked out of the stable and made her way to her room. Just as she reached her door, Kagome stopped walking and backed away when she saw the three guards waiting for her at her door. _'Please don't tell me that he's back already…damn, now what am I going to do?' _Kagome thought as she turned to leave only to stop when she heard one of the younger miko's calls out, "Kagome! Lady Kagome! I need your help!"

'_Damn it of all the times.' _Kagome thought as she met the curious stares of the three guards.

After taking a deep breath, Kagome turned to the young miko and asked, "How can I help you Eri." So that the guards would see that she didn't have time for this.

"My dragon, she doesn't look good. Please can you come and help her." Eri answered.

"Lead the way." Kagome stated.

"Stop." The guard ordered.

"I'm sorry but you cannot keep me from healing the dragons, it is my job." Kagome stated in a cold voice.

Before the miko or the guards could say a word, a very pissed off Sango ran up to Kagome and asked, "What the hell?! You should have just asked if I could help you out instead of getting the guards to go and get me in here! Where the hell are you going anyway that I have to do all of your jobs today!"

"Lady Kagome has been called on by the Prince, she is to be with him for the rest of the day without out any complaints." One of the guards explained.

"Sango, please hurry, help my dragon." Eri answered.

"Sorry, I have no idea what is going on, I'll try to get out of whatever it is that I did early so that I can come and take over things." Kagome stated as she quietly followed the guards.

"You better tell me what the hell is going on once you get back." Sango call back as she was pulled away by the young miko rider.

"If I may ask, which prince has called for me?" Kagome asked. _'I know I haven't seen prince Sesshomaru since I was little, Inuyasha wouldn't do this out of nowhere unless it was important.' _

"Prince Inuyasha has been ordered by his mother to show you around the forest so that you are not attack and so that you no longer get lost while gathering herbs for priestess Kaede."

Understanding everything now, Kagome quietly followed the guards to the castle entrance of the forest. Once she had arrived, Kagome watched as Inuyasha jumped out of a tree and glared at her before turning his anger to the two guards. _'He could never wait…even if he had to…he hates waiting.' _Kagome thought with a grin on her face as she took a step away from the guards. Once she was out of the way, Inuyasha let out a low, dangerous growl and asked, "What took you so long to find one girl?"

"I'm sorry my lord but she was not in her room like you instructed she would be." The first guard answered.

"It doesn't take three guards to guard a door and wait for one girl." Inuyasha growled in pure rage.

'_I guess I should help them.' _Kagome thought as she cleared her throat and said, "Prince Inuyasha, if I may ask, why was I summoned here?"

"Feh, you three can leave and tell my mother that I have done what she asked." Inuyasha growled as he turned to Kagome and asked, "What's your name wench?"

"Yes prince Inuyasha." The three answered as they took their leave.

Once they were out of hearing range and out of sight, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and hit him over the head before she hissed out, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me wench you dog."

"Feh, you wanted them to believe it didn't you, besides you're the one that wanted to keep it from my parents." Inuyasha growled.

"You know as well as I do that if they would have found out that I was your friend I would have been moved to a better job." Kagome stated as she led the way into the forest.

"And what's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked as he followed after her.

"You know that that's' not what I want." Kagome stated. "I like working with the dragons."

"Even through you can't ride them?" Inuyasha asked.

"How did…who told you that?" Kagome whispered.

"Feh, that's what Kaede told my parents when they asked if you should be changed into a rider because of your calming aura." Inuyasha explained.

"Even so, I like them and it makes me happy." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "They can probably understand me better than most people."

"Are you saying that Sango doesn't completely understand you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, she understands me but she can't tell when I'm in trouble." Kagome answered before she could think about it.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled. "When have you ever been in trouble while in the stables?"

"Uh…hey aren't you suppose to be showing me how not to get lost?" Kagome asked as she tried to get off the subject.

"You will answer one of my questions sooner or later you know that right?" Inuyasha asked in a cold tone as he walked along side her to add, "If you want to go deeper into the forest you have to take this path to the center of the forest."

"I know, it's just the getting back that is tricky." Kagome answered as she went down the path he had suggested.

"What's so hard about taking the same path you used to get here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no idea, I guess I just get this feeling and get pulled a different way. Strange right?" Kagome asked as she continued to walk toward the small meadow of herbs.

It was already the afternoon and her friend was nowhere in sight, Sango had already done half of the work and didn't like the fact that she might have to do the rest of it. Especially when not all of the dragons had been ordered to keep her safe. Just as she had finished putting away the barrel she had used to feed the dragons, Sango jumped up when she heard a familiar voice ask, "What are you doing? Isn't Lady Kagome suppose to be doing this?"

"Miroku, do you have any idea how scared you just made me." Sango hissed as she hit him over the head.

"Sorry my love, but really, why are you doing this?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, I was ordered by a bunch of guards to take over Kagome's job while she left to go and do something…did Sesshomaru call her out?" Sango answered as she turned to reach for the broom.

"No, and why would Sesshomaru call her?" Miroku replied.

"I have no idea, ever since she and Inuyasha had gotten into that huge fight when they were little he just stopped talking to her. So I know that he wasn't the one that called her out." Sango explained.

"Lord Miroku, what is ye doing here today?" Kaede was heard.

"Ah, lady Kaede I was just here wondering as to why my future wife was doing work that she usually doesn't do." Miroku answered. Perhaps you can answer tell me why she was ordered to do this?"

"Ye were not told by Prince Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"No, what does this have to do with my sister?" Sango hissed. _'If he does anything to her I'm going to kill him.' _

"Prince Inuyasha was ordered by Queen Izayoi to show Kagome how to make her way back to the stables without getting lost." Kaede explained. "Ye should not wait for her since ye know who Prince Inuyasha is."

"Indeed, thank you very much Kaede for your help." Miroku answered, "And my dear Sango I shall see you later."

"Oh no you don't, your best friend did this to me so you're going to help me clean now." Sango hissed.

"I'm sorry my dear Sango but I have to go and look for the guards that took Kagome so that they can bring her back." Miroku stated. "Unless you want her to get sick since it will be cold this evening."

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"The King his some informants." Miroku answered, "I shall see you at dinner later on tonight."

"No you will not, since I will be eating here before going to bed." Sango hissed before she stormed off.

"Great, you better not piss her off any more." Miroku mumbled as he took off to go and look for the guard.

Kagome sat at the bottom of the tree with a smile on her face; she knew that she would have a good time. It wasn't that she hated Inuyasha or that she never really liked him. It was just that there were time that he could be such a jerk and there were time when he could be understanding. Kagome was drought out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha ask, "Are you going to answer at least one of my questions?"

"It depends." Kagome answered as she shorted the herbs.

"On?" Inuyasha asked.

"On what the question is and if I want to answer it." Kagome replied.

"Really, so then answer whichever one you want to." Inuyasha growled.

"You're actually giving me a choice?" Kagome asked in disbelief as she looked up the tree to face Inuyasha.

"Feh, just this one time." Inuyasha growled as he jumped down. "I'd really prefer it if you told me what was making you feel so unsafe."

"Only if you answer one of my questions." Kagome stated.

"Alright." Inuyasha agreed. "What do you want to know?"

"Why do you always worry about me? Why did you fake that fight so that your parents wouldn't know about me?" Kagome asked.

"Only one." Inuyasha stated in a mocking tone.

"I don't have time for this." Kagome hissed as she stood up to leave.

"Why the hell do you always do that you god damn wench?!" Inuyasha roared as he stood up to stop her. "You always say that you will answer but when you don't like the fact that I do the same thing to you what you do to me!"

It was then that Kagome realized what she had been doing all along. After taking calming breath and sitting back down, Kagome turned to look at the lake and said, "I'm sorry."

"Feh, just answer both questions if you want both answers." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll answer one for now." Kagome answered with a smile. "I don't feel safe because there is a guard that just won't take no for an answer if you get what I mean."

"Who the hell is that bastard?" Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed red.

"That doesn't count…you need to answer my question now." Kagome replied with a grin.

"What? Now you're going to make a game of this." Inuyasha asked as he raised an eye brow.

"Maybe…now answer my question." Kagome stated.

"Feh, I faked that fight so that my parents wouldn't try to control you like they did Sango, you remember how Sango was before." Inuyasha stated. "Now if I piss her off she won't hit me or tell me off, she'll just glare at me and ignore me."

"Oh, thanks than." Kagome answered.

Just as Inuyasha was about to say something else, Kagome quickly stood up as she heard the different calls of each and worried dragon that reminded in the stables. Just as Inuyasha landed next to her, Kagome turned to him and said, "I'm sorry for leaving like this but I think I can find my way back. Thanks for today Inuyasha…I'll meet you here at our lake again and might answer another question…if you happen to find me in a good mood."

"Feh, if I can wench." Inuyasha growled as he watched her run off.

Sango looked down to read the paper in her hands for the third time. Not only had she been ordered to go and help the guards with some of the boarder problems but she was also ordered to go and stay until she wasn't needed any more. She had no idea what she had done to upset them so much but she had no other choice. She was to leave tonight before the war at the boards got worst. _'Damn it…Miroku you better do something about this and you better make sure that Kagome stays safe.' _Sango thought as she left a message with one of the dragons before taking her leave on her two tailed demon cat.

Inuyasha walked down the halls of the castle as he went in search of his mother. It was well over dinner time and he knew it. _'That wench better eat.' _He couldn't help but think as he made his way down the halls. Just as he was about to turn to enter his mothers room, he heard a very pissed off voice yell out, "I don't care if she's the best fighter in the village! How dare you send my fiancés off to a battle that might kill her!"

"I do not have to explain myself to you monk." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to leave. "Furthermore if you have this much faith in her then you should not marry her as you intend to do."

"I trust in her fighting abilities and know that she will make it back to me but what I do not approve of is that you did this behind our backs." Miroku growled. "Now she will think that she has done something wrong to the King and Queen."

"She has done nothing." Sesshomaru stated.

"Then you should have told her." Inuyasha growled as he made himself known. "Miroku, as of now, I, Prince Inuyasha, order you to go and join Sango to fight at her side."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Miroku stated as he ran off to find a horse to leave that night."

"You had no right to do that." Sesshomaru growled.

"Did you forget what father stated, I have very right." Inuyasha growled. "You're the one that was out of line this time…even your mate will tell you so."

Not giving his brother a chance to say anything else, Inuyasha turned and walked away as he allowed his sister to walk by and up to her mate. Just as he turned the corner he couldn't help but smirk as he heard the loud slap noise of Rin's strong hit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome couldn't believe what she had been told. Not only had most of the dragon's been send off but now her sister had been sent away to fight alone with one Kirara. The two were a great team but because they were close to the boarders they were going to need the extra help. Just as she had finished cleaning, Kagome turned to Kaede and asked, "Did they say how long she would be gone?"

"Ye should not worry child, I'm sure that they will not need ye sister long." Kaede answered.

"I know, but I'm just worried, I want to go and make sure that she's alright." Kagome answered.

"Ye should hurry now child, some of the sick dragons need their medicine now." Kaede replied.

"I know." Kagome answered as she turned and left the small hut to go and finish her job. Not only was she worried but now she was pissed as hell. It was a good thing though that today she would get a chance to go to the village and hand out the money that she usually gave to the families that needed it most to help them.

'_I'll have Miyazu take Ayame to Sango once she gets back.' _Kagome thought as she walked into the first stable and said, "Hello Rinji, how are you today?"

'_Mistress, you do not look well.' _

"I'm fine, now stay still, it's the last of the medicine you will have to take." Kagome replied as she applied the herbs on his wound and placed her hands over his wound.

'_This spell will only work on the dragons that are tied to you…that are tied to your soul.' _

"As of now all the dragons are tied to me…because I will it…so hold still." Kagome ordered.

'_As you wish my mistress.' _

Meanwhile, Inuyasha walked into the dining hall and found his mother and sister sitting next to each other and away from his father and brother. With a grin on his face, Inuyasha walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek before he said, "Good morning mother, sister."

"Good morning Inuyasha dear, did you sleep well." Izayoi asked as she glared daggers at her mate.

"I hope you did, and once again brother Inuyasha, thank you for correcting a stupid mistake that my mate did." Rin added.

"So what are you to going to do this morning?" Inuyasha asked as he began to eat.

"I will be in my garden all morning with Rin and Aya." Izayoi answered.

"Inuyasha, you are not to go with your mother." Inutaisho was heard.

"Actually I wasn't planning on it, I know what time the meeting is at, I also know what to do but I don't think you'd like it so I have to change some things so that we can stabilize the village once more." Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled.

"It seems like you couldn't make a good choice so I will be making all of the plans, and if you don't like them I'll change them." Inuyasha growled back.

"Enough, Inuyasha you will allow your brother to make some decisions." Inutaisho growled.

"So that he can make another mate lose his mate?" Rin shot back in a low growl of her own.

"This has nothing to do with it." Sesshomaru growled.

"We chose Sango because she is loyal to us and is the most likely to be able to spot and kill any traitors that by be hiding in the border villages." Inutaisho added.

"So why not send Miroku with her?" Inuyasha growled.

"She would only be hold back by his worries." Sesshomaru answered.

"Really?" Izayoi asked.

"Who do you think taught her everything she knows?" Rin asked.

"Feh, forget it, I'll make sure that everything goes smoothly." Inuyasha growled as he stood up and took his leave.

"We know who taught her but she would be more careful if she was alone knowing that she would have to keep in mind that Miroku was not there to help her." Inutaisho growled.

"Very well then, you will have to understand that as well my loving mate since I will soon be traveling to go visit the villages by the boarder." Izayoi hissed.

"When we have the guard's necessary to protect you, you will be able to go." Inutaisho stated.

"Big mistake Otu." Inuyasha stated.

"If you can send a girl who has not had the chance to mate with the man she loves but cannot send me then you truly do not know what I am trying to get you to understand Inutaisho." Izayoi hissed. "I know how to fight and I know when to call for help, do not think that I am weak just because I have no spared with you in a while."

Meanwhile, Kagome had just finished most of her daily chores and was on her way to the village. She already had a list of what she needed to get herself and how much she was going to give to the fox family. Although she usually helped more than one family, the fox family needed her help the most right now. As she left the stables, Kagome turned to Kaede and said, "I'll be back before the sun sets. Is there anything you need Lady Kaede?"

"No child, ye should buy only what ye needs." Kaede answered.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Kagome stated as she turned to look around the stables, _'Very one of you be at your best and don't cause trouble.' _

Once she had gotten all of their answers, Kagome took her leave and entered the village. As she walked around the village buying what she needed, Kagome was greeted by some of the nobles and most of the common people. Once she was done buying what she needed, Kagome walked into the small fireworks shop that was owned by the small family of fox demons. After closing the door behind her, Kagome glared at the two nobles that stood before her and the crying kit. Before she could even ask what was going on, the taller noble turned to her and said, "Well if it isn't their helper."

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing to Shippo?" Kagome hissed in a cold voice as her royal blood began to talk.

"We are here to collect their money but it seems that you have been paying it for them." The female spoke.

"Maya-san, I really don't been to be rude but if you get your payment what does it matter if I help them pay it or not?" Kagome hissed.

"Kagome." Shippo whimpered.

"Furthermore, where is this kit's parents?" Kagome demanded to know as she threw the money toward the women.

"Where they are doesn't matter, now you will stop helping this family so that they can become our slaves." The man ordered as he took a step toward her.

"It matters to me because they are my friends, now I will not ask again." Kagome hissed as she tried to think of a way to get to Shippo.

"You bitch." Maya hissed as she turned to glare at Kagome.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a dog demon." Kagome stated in a much colder voice. "Now I will not ask again."

"Fine, you want to see the brat's parents, just look behind you." Maya answered as she took a step back.

Kagome turned around only to find Shippo's parents nailed to the wall behind her. After quickly looking away, Kagome run toward the crying child as Maya and her husband walked out laughing. Knowing that if she stayed to long, that the guards would only suspect her of doing this, Kagome gathered some of the herbs that Shippo had in the store and spread it around the room so that only her and Shippo's scent were hidden. Once they were back at the stable's Kagome entered her room thought he back and held a crying child as he held on to her for dear life.

Knowing that there was only one person that could probably help him through this, Kagome walked out of the stable and left Miyazu to watch over Shippo as he slept. Once she was in the forest, Kagome looked around to make sure that no one followed after her. Once she was sure that she was not going to be followed, Kagome ran toward the small lake that she and Inuyasha shared. Just as she had gotten there, Kagome was said to find that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" Kagome asked herself as she looked around to see if he was hiding. "Great, I can't look after him all of the time…who the hell is going to help me raise him right?"

After waiting for what seemed like hours, Kagome walked back to the stables only to find Kaede holding a panicking Shippo. Just as she had token the small kit from her arms, Shippo quickly turned into her chest and held onto her as he cried his eyes out. Kaede looked at Kagome and asked, "What is this young kit doing here? Ye cannot have him here."

"I know but I had no other choice." Kagome answered in a low tone as she tried to sooth him.

"Ye should take him back to his parents." Kaede stated. "Ye should not look after a pup that already has parents."

Before Kagome even begin to explain, she backed away slowly as she watched a hand full of guards look around before making their way to her. Knowing that if they didn't listen or believed that she had not done that to his parents Kagome backed away and said, "I'm sorry Kaede but I cannot do that."

"You there, girl stop." A guard called out to her.

"Kagome, what have ye done?" Kaede asked as she stepped aside.

"Believe me when I say that I have done nothing wrong. Kaede you of all people should know that I would never do anything to harm another." Kagome whispered as she ran into Miyazu stable.

'_Mistress?' _

"Protect us…please…just until they listen to what I have to say." Kagome mumbled as she hide behind the large dragon.

"Kagome, ye must come out from there." Kaede called as the guards asked for her help.

"I will not come out until I have been heard." Kagome stated as Miyazu began to growl out in rage.

"What have you done to the dragon? She is not yours so how did you get her to listen to you?"

"Ken, please, listen to what I have to say." Kagome begged as she recognized one of the guards.

"And why should he? You have been ordered to stop and yet you flea from my guards…now you will answer yourself to me." A cold voice was heard.

As soon as she had seen who was with the five guards, Kagome bowed down as best as she could with a whimpering Shippo in her arms and said, "I am deeply sorry my lord but I assure you that my intentions were good."

"Then tell me why the blood of this pups parents have led my guards to you?" Sesshomaru growled as he looked at the frightened kit.

"I stepped in their blood when I found their bodies…please believe me when I say that I did not do a thing to this boy's family." Kagome replied as she silently ordered the dragon to back down; once she had done so she added, "Have the nobles been captured?" before Sesshomaru or the guards could ask.

"How did you know that it was the nobles that have done this?" the guards asked.

"Because when I walked in to buy a few things I found Shippo crying and the nobles before him." Kagome answered.

"Why should I believe a stable girl whom I have never met or trust for that matter?" Sesshomaru growled as he got annoyed at her royal like answers. _'Who is this girl?' _

Before Kagome could answer the question, Shippo jumped out of her arms and bared his fangs as he said, "Leave her alone, she didn't kill my Oka and Otu…she helped me…they wanted me to be a slave…she is my new Oka."

"Young fox kit, you are aware that she does not have the means to look after you…you would be left alone to often." Ken replied as he offered him a hand. "If you agree to come with me you will have brothers and sisters to play with…you will not be alone."

"Kagome…" Shippo whimpered.

"I'm sorry Shippo but I really can't look after you…"Kagome answered as she looked away.

"No! I want Kagome!" Shippo cried as he ran off.

While the guards went after the kit, Sesshomaru turned to glare at Kagome and said, "You are to allow him to get accustom to his new life before you can visit him."

"I understand lord Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as a single tear escaped her. Little did Kagome know, things were only about to get worst for her.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. This will be one of my longest stories…I think…anyway please let me know what you think. REIVEW!!!! **

**Darkiceone **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week had passed by since Shippo had been taken from her and now she found herself in a whole lot of other kind of trouble. Not only had she pissed off Prince Sesshomaru, first heir to the throne, but she had managed to piss off a lot of people every time she would ask about Shippo. She had just finished with her chores when something finally hit her…Dante and Helios were late. They were never late, which could only mean that something had gone wrong. Just as she was about to go and ask Kaede what was going on, Kagome turned around to find two guards waiting for her once more.

After taking a deep and calming breath, Kagome fixed her sleeves and asked, "What did I do now?"

"Its more like what you will do for the King and Queen now." The inu demon with dark brown eyes answered as he moved aside to allow her to follow after the second guard.

"Really, there is only so much a girl can take, I have to go and tell Lady Kaede that I will be gone." Kagome replied as she turned to go the other way.

"She has also been called on by the King and Queen of these lands." The guard that had already began to walk off called out to her.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, "Kaede would only be called on when there is something wrong with the royal family."

"Nothing is wrong with the royal family." The guard answered as he pushed her slightly to get her to start walking.

"You and Kaede are simply there to receive your orders." The first guard answered.

'_Mistress…something has gone wrong.' _Kagome heard Rinji's soft voice. _'I am being moved into a stable to prepare me to travel.' _

"The only other reason for this would be if Kaede was to leave to go and heal a fallen dragon or miko and I will be appointed as the new healer of the village." Kagome whispered in disbelief as she quietly followed after them.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just been called from his room while he was thrown back and knocked down to the ground by a small fur ball. As he tried to get the fur ball off of his so that he could see what was going on, Inuyasha heard a guard say, "I'm so sorry Prince Inuyasha, he still is not use to things at my home. I must look after him."

Just as Inuyasha had pulled the fur ball back, he heard the young fox kit growl out, "I want my Oka Kagome."

"What is going on here?" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed the kit by the back of the neck.

"Please…take me to my Oka." Shippo whimpered before he went completely limp.

"Prince Inuyasha I will take him from here." Ken was heard.

"No, you and he shall wait for me here. Once I am done with my meeting then I shall come and see why you are keeping a pup from his mother." Inuyasha growled.

"His mother was killed; he was entrusted to me by your brother, Lord Sesshomaru." Ken explained as he kept his head down.

"Feh, should have guessed…just make sure that I will be able to find you both later on." Inuyasha growled as he handed Shippo over to Ken.

"I don't want to go with him." Shippo stated as he struggled to get free. "He won't let me see my Oka."

"Take the runt to see the wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes Prince Inuyasha." Ken answered as he walked away with a now settled Shippo in hand.

Once he had taken care of that, Inuyasha turned the corner only to find Kagome standing by the door with two guards. Although she didn't look scared, she had a look of pure and utter shock at what his parents were talking about. Before he could even ask what was going on, the door was opened just as he heard Kaede's pleading voice say, "Please reconsider, she is not that strong. That child could die if she were to travel on her own and not looked after."

"It has been decided, you are needed more here and she is young and healthy enough to travel." The king was heard.

"She will leave tomorrow on Rinji, our fastest dragon to go and heal and tend to our two fallen miko's and dragon's." The queen added in a sad tone.

"What if she falls ill, what will ye do?" Kaede asked.

Before either of the royals could answer her question, Kagome took a step forward and asked, "Which were they?"

"How dare you walk in here and not introduce yourself." Sesshomaru growled as he recognized her from the day before.

"Helios has been reported to be tending to his miko. She is unharmed and well as well as the dragon of ice." Rin answered as she recognized her as the girl who had saved her life.

"However the dragon of fire." The King began only to be stopped when Kagome stated, "Dante."

"What?" Inutaisho asked.

"It's Dante, but then how would you know since you take so little time to visit and look at the dragons that are loyal to you and serve you." Kagome stated in a cold voice. "I don't mean to be rude but I only wish to get them acknowledged. They work for you yet you ignore them as if they were only there when you needed."

"My dear we know and we are thankful that we have them on our side." Izayoi spoke in a calm voice as she noticed her worry for the dragon she cared for. "I understand that you care for them just as much if not more than their riders since you are the one that feeds them and heals them."

"Than why do you not go and meet them, thank them or at least spend some time with them?" Kagome questioned.

"That is enough! Ye must be silent." Kaede yelled.

"Kagome?" Rin called in a confused voice. "Why are you so upset?"

"I cared for all of the dragons and watched them grow up. I've seen the slight hurt in their eyes when you, the royals they serve, just walk by them without a visit. Just tell me the location and I will go." Kagome answered before she bowed down and bared her neck to show that she not only loyal to them but completely submitted to them.

After a while of waiting for them so say something, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and showed that she was forgiven before he turned to look at his parents to ask, "Will you really ask her to do this with such a weak body?"

"I am willing to go; you should not have to worry about a stable girl Prince Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she looked up to meet the surprised gaze of Sesshomaru, Rin, Izayoi, and Kaede. "When do I leave?"

"You will leave once you have everything you will need to take with you." Inutaisho answered.

"I can leave now; do you have the location of the fallen miko and the waiting dragon?" Kagome asked.

"Helios is already on his way, he will arrive sometime tomorrow night." Izayoi answered.

"The guard that has the paper of the location where the miko is waiting with the wounded dragon is waiting for you in the stables." Sesshomaru answered.

"Would you like some guards to go with you?" Rin asked in a worried voice.

"I will go faster on my own…if you will excuse me." Kagome stated as she walked pass Inuyasha and to the stables to leave.

"Kagome, ye should take my bow and arrows." Kaede stated as she followed faster the girl.

Inuyasha turned to the two guards and let out a low growl before he stormed out of the room. Rin turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "What did you do now?"

"I did nothing to my younger brother." Sesshomaru answered.

"Don't mind him, he always hates it when the weak are left alone…he has a very kind heart even if he doesn't act like he does." Izayoi replied.

"Really, well then I really need to get to know my brother a lot more." Rin answered as she turned to glare at her mate. "And so should you."

"I know him enough." Sesshomaru growled.

"I would have to agree with your mate." Inutaisho growled.

"And so would I." Izayoi added.

"And what would you all have me do?" Sesshomaru growled in annoyance.

"You will walk around the village with your brother and make sure that no other nobles will do what was done to the young fox kit." Inutaisho ordered.

"I would like to speak him; I have heard that he keep running away from the care giver you appointed love." Rin added.

"He wishes to live with that girl but she is unsuitable to care for him." Sesshomaru replied.

"Why would that be?" Izayoi asked. "She has a good heart."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stormed down the court yard and made his way to the stables where the dragons were kept. Just as he reached the front of the stables, he found a large, lime green dragon being looked after while Kaede made sure he was healthy enough to travel. Just as he had reached the dragon, Inuyasha turned to one of the guards asked, "Where is the wench?"

"Prince Inuyasha, she is just making sure she has the right herbs for both the miko and the dragon to be healed." He answered as he gave a slight bow.

"Prince Inuyasha, will you be going with Kagome?" Kaede asked in a hopeful voice.

"No he is not; he will be visiting the village to make sure that what happened to the fox kit does not happen again." A cold voice was heard.

"Prince Inuyasha, Prince Sesshomaru, it is an honor to have you here when I take off." Kagome was heard as she walked out of the stables in a dragon riders clothing. She had a top that cut off just above her belly button, some long arm warmers that went all the way to her mid shoulder, and a small skirt with short under so that it was easier to fight and move around while riding the dragon. **(A/N: Once again what Kagome is wearing is the avatar picture that I have in my profile if you want to get a better idea as to what she is wearing.) **Kaede looked at Kagome and said, "What do ye think ye are doing child? That clothing is meant to represent you as a dragon rider to the villagers."

"I know, but we don't have any miko clothing left or in my size that will allow me to move while riding Rinji." Kagome answered as she walked passed Kaede with her bag of herbs in hand.

"You might be attacked on your journey." The guard stated as he handed her the map.

"What's the quickest way to get to them without having to be stopped or attacked?" Kagome asked as she opened the map to look at the location where Dante lay wounded with his rider while ignoring the guards statement. _'Wow, that's far away…I hope I can make it…I already left a message with Miyazu so Helios should listen and stay put while I'm gone.' _

"You really are determined to prove yourself to me that much?" Sesshomaru asked in an arrogant voice.

"This has nothing to do with it." Kagome hissed as she was helped onto the dragon. Once she was on, Kagome moved Rinji so that she could lock eyes with Sesshomaru to add, "I could care less what you or the royal family thinks of me. All I care about is making sure that my friend Eri is safe and that Dante lives."

"Kagome!" Kaede yelled in anger as she watched her apprentice fly off on the dragons back.

'_Brave wench.' _Inuyasha thought as he turned to face his enraged brother to ask, "Shall we get going?"

"Shut up half breed." Sesshomaru growled as he stormed off in rage.

'_What will you do if you are punished when you return?' _Rinji asked his mistress as he began to gain in speed.

"Then that will be my problem and will have to announce who I really am but until then, just please make this trip for me as short as possible before the curse takes its full effect." Kagome mumbled.

'_If that is what you truly wish then I shall follow you back to my homeland…I miss my family.' _Rinji stated.

"Thank you, but I hope you understand that once you have joined me and completely linked with then you will have no other master for the rest of your life."

'_I understand…all dragons were meant to be looked after by you…miko princess, princess and soon to be queen of the dragons in miko country.' _Rinji stated as he let out a low growl. _'Hold on tight, we'll be there soon.' _

With a smile on her face, Kagome wrapped her arms around the dragon she road as she tried to fight off the curse, with the little miko energy she had left, that had been placed on her long ago. Yes, she had been five when her family was killed, she had been five when she was cursed and nearly killed every time she would ride a dragon until she gave him what she wanted. He, Naraku, who had killed her family and was ruling her lands over a dragon that she had no idea where was kept or how to free it. _'I will kill him, once I have this stupid curse figured out, I'll kill him and reclaim my lands and help the people he has hurt just to get the old dragon that was sealed by my great, great, great, grandmother Midoriku.' _

**A/N: REIVEW! REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW!!!! **

**Darkiceone**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The lands were slowly rotting; the people were looking and fighting for food. All around the castle walls stood countless of demon guards waiting for their next victim to try to approach them. The children were ill, the parents were fighting for the little to nothing food that they would find in the west land. The land that had once been filled with food, peace, and happiness had now been turned to a waste land that could not support the living any longer. Not a signal miko was found and no monk was left alive. All that was left of the one spiritual filled land were demons, death and despaired.

However there in all the death stood on that was had yet to be tainted by the evil that had token over the lands. There stood on miko that was still pure enough to fight back and keep her soul pure. As she walked up to the castle walls, the demon guards moved aside knowing that if they so much as tried to stop her they would be turned into nothing but ash. They had seen her power and knew that she could and do so much more if she was angered.

With a grin on her face, the young, long raven haired miko turned to the guards and said, "How nice of you, but still won't save you."

Before any of the demons could run away from her the priestess easily purified them before making her way into the castle. Once in the castle, the priestess made her way to the throne room as she tried to keep herself from growing weak. Once she had found the room she was looking for, she walked in only to find the demon that had down all this damage to the lands with two other demons at his side. Once had a feather in her hair and the other looked like a mere child holding a mirror.

Before she could even say a word, she stopped in her tracks as she heard his cold voice say, "I knew you'd be back, did you enjoy scaring the villages that you went to for help?"

"Bastard, how dare you do this to me…to my people."

"Kagura, take Kanna and go make sure that we don't have any unwanted guest while I have some more guards send to the castle walls."

"Naraku, I demand that you answer me or your children will be killed." She hissed as she placed the two demons in a purifying barrier.

"No, you know what I will do if you do that don't you?" Naraku growled out, "Especially since my curse is still on that coward of a girl."

"If you harm her I will kill you one way or another." She hissed.

"Come now former Queen of miko country, Queen Kikiyo." Naraku growled with a wicked grin on his face. "If you kill me you will surly kill the daughter you left."

"When I find a way to remove that curse I will kill you and restore my kingdom." Kikiyo hissed in anger.

"What makes you think that your people will listen to you?" Naraku asked as she began to weak. "You are nothing but a walking clay pot, made to listen to me weather you will it or not."

"Bastard." Kikiyo hissed out as she found herself removing the barrier and bowing down to the demon before her.

"Of course if you did have it your way would you really put the soul of your husband in my hands?" Naraku asked as he showed her the small soul in a pure barrier that she herself had placed on him long ago.

"My daughter will stop you; she is stronger than any in my family." Kikiyo hissed as her body moved forward and toward Naraku on its own will. "She has the power to surpass her great, great, grandmother…her power revivals that of Midoriku."

"Oh I know, believe me I know that my dear." Naraku growled as he grew closer to her lips. "That is why I will make her mine to that I have that grantee that the dragon of death will listen to my very command."

"She will never be yours." Kikiyo hissed in rage.

"Oh but she will be. After all, isn't that what you said about yourself?" Naraku growled as he slammed his lips against her while pinning her to the wall.

The skies were growing dark and the sounds of a strong storm could be heard. Kagome looked around and could see no sign of a village or a cave that would protect them from this storm. Rinji looked for a place to leave his mistress so that she would at least be safe. Just as he was about to recommend a place, Kagome pointed down and said, "Land there, I'll do the rest."

'_Mistress, if you overdo it you will be unable to heal the miko or Dante. At most you will only be able to heal one.' _

"I already know that, now just trust me and land there." Kagome hissed as she remembered that there was a hidden cave down in that clearing that she and Sango had used when they were barely making their way to the main village in demon country.

'_There is nowhere to cover you.' _

"There is now move it. The storm will only last a few hours." Kagome hissed as her dragon like eyes appeared and began to glow. "Once the storm weakens we'll keep moving."

'_As you wish…princess.' _Rinji replied as he did what he was told.

Once they landed Kagome led Rinji to the small cave that was hidden by the forest that began all over again. Once they were inside, Kagome looked around and tried to see if she could find what she had lost so long ago. But just as she was about to look for something, Kagome turned around when the lighting outside lit up the cave enough so that she could see Rinji sniffing out a small chain. Before she could eve say a word, he looked up at her and asked, _'Is this what you are looking for?' _

"Yeah," Kagome answered as she picked up the necklace as her eyes began to return to normal.

'_What is it?' _Rinji asked.

"It's the last thing my mother gave to me before she was killed…the royal necklace that is handed down to each heir…the dragon necklace of miko country." Kagome explained as she felt a bit stronger with it on her again.

'_Get some sleep mistress; you're going to need it later.' _Rinji informed her as he used his wing to cover her from the cold winds.

The two sisters had just finished what they had to do with a grin on their face. Just as they were walking pass the throne room where their master lay, they stopped as Kanna's mirror began to glow a bright white color. Kagura looked at her sister as her sister kept her eyes on the mirror. Finally when Kanna did not say a signal word, Kagura let out a low warning growl and asked, "What is it? What is it that your mirror shows you?"

"I see a necklace, a dragon with symbols…" Kanna whispered.

"Is it the location of the princess?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, I see demons, humans…she is in demon country….in a village where humans are not harmed." Kanna answered.

"There are only a few villages that all humans to leave there." Kagura stated.

"I cannot see any more. I have been blocked." Kanna replied.

"Naraku will not be happy but at least he will have a plan for this." Kagura said as she led her sister toward the throne room.

Once they were right in front of the door, Kagura gently knocked as the two waited for his reply. Once he had allowed for the to walk in, Kagura turned around to close the door while her sister walked forward. Once she had closed the door completely, Kagura turned to find a naked Naraku looking for his clothing while asking, "What is it that you have found Kagura?"

"Kanna see in which country the princess is hiding in." Kagura answered.

"In a village where humans are allowed to live with the demons." Kanna added.

"There are only a hand full of villages like that in that country…all thanks to the Kings human mate." Naraku growled.

"What will you have us do?" Kagura asked. "Do you want us to go and look for the girl to bring her back?"

"No, they'll be able to tell that you are from these lands and under my orders." Naraku answered.

"She has the necklace, the key to unlocking the door." Kanna added.

"She is also under the protection of the miko and the dragons that escaped to those lands." Kagura added.

"I am well aware of that but perhaps our miko can help us with that." Naraku stated with a grin as he pointed out the knocked out, undressed miko that lay on the floor.

"With all due respect but I don't think that she would bring back the girl let alone the necklace." Kagura stated.

"You let me worry about that. For now just take Kanna and have her rest, I will need her full powers later, once we have at least obtained the necklace from the girl." Naraku ordered.

"Very well, come Kanna." Kagura called as she once again opened the door to take her leave.

Once they were gone, the weak and sorrow filled miko, looked up to glare at the demon before her to say, "You will not get that necklace, you will only fail."

"That is where you are wrong my queen." Naraku mocked. "You see I also know of a spell that will make sure your true scent will be hidden from all of those demons."

"I will not harm my own daughter, no matter how much you will it." Kikiyo hissed.

"Oh but you won't be hurting her, you will be luring her to me." Naraku stated in a tainted voice. "And once she has entered the lands I will unlock the dragon of death and take your daughter as my mate so that I can rule all the lands."

"Even if you get me to bring her to you…" Kikiyo hissed as she struggled to pick herself up while covering her chest. "She will kill you and take her rightful place on the throne."

"That's what you would like to think…but in truth, I will make her mine, just as I have made you mine…if I have to kill her and do what I did to you then so be it, now go and get cleaned up, I will like to give you your orders when you're ready to leave." Naraku growled out in anger.

Naraku watched as the naked miko stood up against her will and made her way out of the room to do what she had been told to do. Once she was out of sight, Naraku turned to the throne before him with a wicked grin on his face. Soon he would have want he had longed for since five hundred years. _'Soon I'll rule all the lands and I will finally show that wench Midoriku what she has missed and what she has caused for her land.' _He thought as he got completely dressed so that he could begin this plan as to how he was going to get the princess out of demon country and to return home to him.

She had just opened her eyes only to find herself up in the sky. After a while of thinking and calming her nervous, Kagome remembered what had happened and why she was in the sky. After sitting up so that she could get a clear view of where they were going, Kagome gripped her once lost necklace and said, "How long have we been traveling?"

'_Not long, are we going the right way mistress.' _Rinji answered.

"Yeah, just go a little bit more to the east," Kagome answered as she looked down and saw that they weren't that high up in the air.

'_I was waiting for you to wake up.' _Rinji stated as he did what she recommended.

"I know, but you can speed up now, I can hold on now that I'm awake." Kagome stated as she couldn't help but smile.

After a while of riding, Kagome had Rinji stop at a nearby river so that she could catch and eat some fish while he went to go look for his own food. Just as she had finished putting out the fire, Kagome looked herself in the water as her eyes began to glow. Knowing that this only happened when something really bad was going to happen to her soon, Kagome closed her eyes only to see a mountain full of caves. Surrounding them were different colored wolves; some glaring some grinning at what they saw.

As she turned to look at what they all were looking at, Kagome found a grinning and very happy Ayame and a very pissed off Koga with blood red eyes. As he growled out in anger, he turned to Ayame and said, _'You haven't won yet you whore, if I get to Kagome before this is all planned and told to the king I will make her mine.' _

Kagome watched in horror and anger as he threw Ayame away from him and ran out of there like a bat out of hell. After opening her eyes, Kagome forced her dragon eyes to hide one more as she quickly stood up to run in the direction that her dragon had gone in. Just as Kagome was about to call out to Rinji, she was pinned against a tree as she heard Koga's cold, tainted voice growl out, "Boy am I happy to see you."

"I'm not; now get the fuck off me." Kagome hissed as she tried to get free.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you…my mate." Koga growled as he pushed his hard member against her.

"Koga get a hold of yourself and let me go." Kagome hissed as she realized that he had lost complete control.

"Shut up." Koga growled as he began to kiss and lick her neck.

"Rinji!" Kagome called out in fear as she tried not to expose herself.

"Who the fuck is he?" Koga growled as he used his claws to not only cut the clothing that covered her but to cut the front of her chest.

Kagome cried out in pain as she tried to keep herself from passing out or using any of her power. Just as she had fallen to her knees, Kagome was covered up by a very pissed off dragon that how held a knocked out Koga in his jaws. Kagome knew that he wasn't in complete control and knew that she just didn't have time for this. Just as the clothing had finished mending its self, Kagome placed her hand on the dragon before her and said, "Put him down alive, we don't have time for this."

'_He deserves to die.' _Rinji growled.

"That may be what you think but I for one am telling you to set him free." Kagome hissed. "Now!"

'_Helios and Dante will not like this.' _Rinji growled as he threw Koga into the river.

"I don't care." Kagome hissed in a low octave before she turned to Koga and said, "Follow me and he will finish what he started."

"Kagome, shit, Kagome so sorry." Koga stated as he got out of the water.

"Rinji, fly." Kagome hissed as she jumped on the dragon while applying pressure to her new wound.

'_Great just great, now I have to wrap this before I can start with Dante and Eri.' _Kagome thought as she tried to keep herself from losing too much blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha had just walked into the room when he was surprised about the subject that was being discussed. Not only was he shocked that even Rin and his mother were there, but the guards were also in shock. Not only had they token Kagome's words to heart, they were now talking about how and what to do so that they could make time to get to know all the dragons. Just as he was about to say something, Rin looked at her father-in-law and asked, "Will I be able to ride the dragon with my pup?"

"Well that would depend on the dragon you chose." Izayoi stated.

"How would you know this mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I have had some of the servants that have been helping Kaede see which are the most friendly and which are not.

"Whatever the reason, I'm surprised that you all are going to do something about what a commoner said." Inuyasha growled as he locked eyes with everyone.

"And I suppose that she wasn't talking about you dear little brother." Sesshomaru growled.

"Actually she wasn't, I have spend time with the dragons that she takes care of on occasion." Inuyasha replied as he took his seat. "I figured I mind as well since she had been walking around the forest edges with one of our dragons."

"If that is go true then my son name all of the dragon that are loyal to our family." Inutaisho challenged his youngest son.

"Now dear, he might not remember them all." Izayoi was heard.

"We have Helios who is out right now, Dante is who just got hurt and going to be healed by Kagome, Miyazu the girl dragon that was just found a couple of days ago, Rinji who just got better, Sakura which is being trained with her miko in the outer villages, Shikamaru which is guarding the weakest village with his rider since we're short on people and then we have Riku, he lives on should be back tomorrow." Inuyasha named.

"Well, it would seem you have proven us wrong." Sesshomaru growled.

Well, then Inuyasha, will you please tell us what not to do and what to do so that when most of the dragon return we can start to get to know them and ride them." Izayoi requested.

"Well I have some things to go since Miroku left, but I can tell you all once I get back." Inuyasha replied.

"What is it that you have to go and do son?" Inutaisho asked. "Miroku left behind your schedule and you have nothing to do until all of the dragons are back."

"Feh, I have business of my own to deal with, Miroku doesn't know about it." Inuyasha growled.

"Do not forget that Totosai is going to be coming to the castle soon." Rin reminded him. "If you need to sharpen your sword it would be the best time to do so."

"Feh, like I need that old fool grabbing my Tetsusiga." Inuyasha growled.

"He won't try to break it again if you have been training properly you fool." Sesshomaru added.

"Enough, Inuyasha you will greet and let Totosai see that sword." Inutaisho growled.

"Yes father." Inuyasha stated.

"Now, if we were to ride the dragons, which would be the easiest to ride first?" Inutaisho asked.

"Well, it would have to be all of them expect for Helios, Dante, and Miyazu." Inuyasha answered his father's question.

"What would we have to do to gain their trust?" Izayoi asked. "And how should we act around them."

"Be respectful is all I know, I don't know why but from I have heard they just allow the miko's that were appointed to be their riders and to ride them." Inuyasha answered.

"Rin you will stay away from those dragons." Sesshomaru growled.

"Well then, starting tomorrow we will all start to visit the dragons mid day as a family and practice riding them." Inutaisho stated.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked. _'The wench really isn't going to like this.' _

"Unless you have something to add dear brother." Sesshomaru answered.

"Nothing at all." Inuyasha replied.

It was mid day when she had arrived, at the scene. Dante lay on the ground with blood and a torn wing. He was growling as he kept his head down while protecting the miko that had been his master. Rinji looked at Kagome as she placed a barrier around herself and the area that surrounded them so that they would not be found. Kagome locked eyes with Rinji as he stepped forward and nodded. Once he had been given the ok, Rinji took a step forward and said, _'Dante, Dante, I'm here to help.' _

'_Like if you and your miko can help…the only one that can heal my wounds isn't allowed to fly.' _Dante growled as he looked up to glare at Rinji to added, _'Take my miko back, I will wait here for my death or for my true master.' _

"Honestly, you really do over react sometime but right now Eri is in worst shape so you better let Rinji help you." Kagome hissed as she came out from behind Rinji with the dragon like eyes that allowed her to see all.

'_Mistress.' _Dante stated in a surprise voice.

"What, didn't think I would come for you?" Kagome asked as she pulled Eri away from Dante. "You really need to have more faith in me."

'_Dante, let me see your wing.' _Rinji growled.

As Kagome began to heal and wrap all of Eri's wounds she could tell that she would also have to use the technique that she only used for her dragons. Knowing that they would not like it, Kagome released her dragons eyes and turned to both Rinji and Dante and said, "I don't care whether you like it or not but I am ordering you not to move a muscle until I am done."

'_If you do that then you will be drained for a month.' _Dante growled.

"And it would be my choice, I will also be healing you and don't you dare denied me my right." Kagome hissed as she turned her full attention back to her friend.

When neither one of the dragon had said a word, Kagome turned around and closed her eyes as she began to mumble in a langue that had been thought to be dead long ago. Once she was done, Kagome opened her still dragon like eyes and found that all the serious wounds that Eri had were gone and completely healed. Kagome turned around to find an upset but obedient Dante waiting to be healed. With a smile on her face, Kagome stood up and walked up to the Dante while saying, "You really shouldn't worry, I'll be alright."

'_Just like you were when we first arrived in these lands?' _Dante shot back.

"I had just been cursed, but now that I'm gaining my true power by the days I should be fine, just listen to me and trust me like you should damn it." Kagome hissed as a flame began to surround both her and Dante. "I won't tell you again."

Knowing that he had already gone to far, Date, lowered his head so and closed his eyes so that she could start. Once she had took hold of both sides of his face, Kagome placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She could feel his pain and see what happened as she healed him. Rinji watched as Dante's torn wing slowly began to heal. Knowing that she would be weak when she was finished, Rinji got ready to catch her. Just as she had finished, Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at Dante and said, "See, I'm fine, Rinji, catch on Eri."

Before either one of the dragons could say a word, the three turned their attention to the waking girl that lay before them. Knowing that she would have to make sure that she didn't reopen her wounds, Kagome turned to Rinji and said, "Take Dante and make sure that he can fly ok. Once you guys are done find a place for us to sleep, we're too far from the cave."

'_You need to eat.' _Dante replied as they began to do what they were told.

"Uh…Dante….Dante!" Eri called out in panic as her battle came back to her. How he was wounded because he had chosen to catch her when he should have let her fall.

"He's fine, I just finished healing him." Kagome answered as she locked eyes with her. "Now you have to answer some question for me."

"Kagome, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't fly?" Eri replied. "Wait how did you get here? Where did Dante go?"

"Don't worry about that, now you are going to tell me who attacked you and you will like me feel what you sensed." Kagome told Eri as she got ready to push just a little bit father of her limit.

"Kagome, you can't, I know what you did, please, take care of yourself." Eri answered in a respectful tone.

"Eri, I have to know, if you knows I'm in this country then I have to leave." Kagome answered. "I would have to go back home and finish what my mother was unable to do."

Inuyasha walked into the stables and was surprised to see that there were a lot of the villagers helping out. What surprised him more were the warning growls that Miyazu was letting out as the guards tried to get close to her. As he approached the stable that she was in, Inuyasha turned to Kaede and asked, "What is going on here?"

"I don't want to go!" a familiar voice was heard crying out in sadness.

"Prince Inuyasha, what is ye doing here?" Kaede answered as she gave a slight bow.

"I came here to speak with you, now answer my question. What is upsetting Miyazu?" Inuyasha replied.

"Prince Inuyasha, you might get hurt, stand back." A guard was heard as a loud crash from within the stable was heard.

"It would seem that the young kit has made friends with one of the dragons. She will not let him go." Kaede explained.

"Could it be the same fox kit that I saw in my castle?" Inuyasha asked.

"How do ye know if young Shippo?" Kaede asked.

"I met him before I found out about Kagome's orders, where is Miyazu's master?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around for the new dragon rider that was suppose to be here.

"She was called away." The guard answered.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am Ben; I keep records of all the riders and miko that work for you my lord. Miyazu's rider had to go and tend to her grandfather; she is the next to take over the wolf tribe."

"Why didn't she take her dragon with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your father ordered that she would go alone." Ben answered.

"I see, let me through, Kaede when I am done here I will need to speak with you." Inuyasha growled as he waited for the guards to let him pass.

"Yes Prince Inuyasha." Kaede replied.

Once he was sure that Kaede would be waiting for him outside of the stable, Inuyasha walked into the stable with a grin on his face. As soon as Miyazu had looked eyes with him she head slightly backed away from the door and pushed Shippo so that he was now hidden behind her wing. Once was completely inside, Inuyasha turned to the guard, Ken and asked, "Is this really how you take care of your pups? Because if it is I must say that you are doing one hell of a bad job at it."

"Prince Inuyasha!" Ken cried.

"He won't let me see my Oka!" a sad and enraged Shippo was heard from behind the dragon.

"Your Oka isn't here; it's the only reason why I brought you here in the first place so that you can see that I was telling you the truth." Ken replied only to take a few steps back as the dragon before him let out a low, dangerous growl.

"I would watch what you say to that kit in front of Miyazu." Inuyasha stated as he took one step forward and slightly bowed before the dragoness.

Miyazu locked eyes with the hanyou princess before she let out a low growl as if to say, 'what do you want?'

"That kit has to come with me, he will go with me and not Ken." Inuyasha stated.

"No! You said he would take me to Oka." Shippo cried.

As soon as she heard the kits reply, Miyazu glared at the hanyou prince and growled out as if to say, 'no way…he is staying with me until she gets back.'

"What is he going to eat…really; you need to let him come with me. Kagome will have to report to me anyway so why not let the kit get treated like royalty while he waits for his mother." Inuyasha replied.

Shippo jumped up and looked at Inuyasha with hope filled eyes and asked, "Really? You will look after me until my Oka gets back?"

"Yes, now come with me." Inuyasha stated as he offered his hand to the small fox kit.

Realizing that Shippo was going to go with the prince and not the guard he had been running form for the past weeks, Miyazu stopped her growling and lowered her wings so that Shippo could jump onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Once that had been done, Inuyasha bowed down tot eh dragoness once again before he turned to leave. Just as he was about to completely leave the stable, Inuyasha turned to Miyazu and said, "I have ordered them to leave your stable open, if you hear your masters call go. That is my order."

"Prince Inuyasha, will you really look after Shippo?" Ken asked.

"Of course, now go home and if anyone ask tell no one, I will be the one to tell my family." Inuyasha ordered.

"Of course, good bye Shippo." Ken stated before he took his leave.

"Thank you." Shippo stated.

"You're just going to have to stay quiet when you hear what I have to tell Lady Kaede." Inuyasha stated as he walked into the old women's home.

"I promise." Shippo stated with a smile on his face.

"Good now just stay still." Inuyasha growled out in a low tone so that only he would hear him.

Once they were in the small hut, Inuyasha and Shippo took their seat as Kaede turned her attention to the prince and small kit. Once she had locked eyes with him, Kaede smile and said, "What can I help ye with Prince Inuyasha?"

"Starting tomorrow my family and I will be visiting the dragon that are here and we are going to get trying to get to know the dragons and ride them." Inuyasha stated.

**A/N: Well what do you think so far of the story. I know that I haven't been living much notes at the end of the chapters. If you have any questions please just ask by pm or by an email. I really don't mind. REIVEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ayame had just caught up to where Koga's scent was the strongest only to be shocked and enraged at what she found. As soon a she had entered the clearing, she had found a passed out Koga lying by the river with blood and flesh under his claws. As she got closer to him to see if he was alright, Ayame recognized the scent that was under his claws. _'That bastard, he really meant what he said, but where did Kagome go?' _Ayame thought as she began to tie him up so that he wouldn't be able to run away.

Just as she had finished tying him up, Ayame looked up into the sky and closed her eyes before letting out a very high pitch call hoping that Miyazu would hear her call. Just as she had opened her eyes, Ayame couldn't help but smile when she say the calm and happy looking Miyazu standing before her and growling at Koga. Just as Miyazu was about to attack Koga, Ayame stepped in front of him and said, "Don't, he is going to become my mate, if he still tries what he did then he is all yours."

'_Do you have any idea who the person he attacked is?' _Miyazu growled.

Although because Ayame had been gone when they had just started to grow their bound, Ayame looked at Miyazu sadly and said, "I can't understand you all that well and I know that it's my own fault for being gone so long, please, just trust me."

After taking a calming breath, Miyazu took a step toward Ayame and placed her forehead against Ayame's and said, _'Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. Who. He. Attacked?' _

"Do I have any he attacked?" Ayame repeated in a small whisper before she said, "Wait, he attacked Kagome because he claims to want to take her as his mate."

Realizing that she would soon be able to tell her rider the truth, Miyazu nodded her head before she turned around and waited for Ayame to get Koga on her so that they could go back to the castle.

"Oh, you're going on a trip with me, first we have to go back to my tribe so that I can explain things…and to introduce you to them." Understanding that they were going to get more time to build their bound, Miyazu nodded her head and waited for Ayame to allow her to take to the sky.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Eri had just woken up to find the two dragons waiting for them to get up. Kagome had woken up because Dante was worried about her since she wasn't sleeping like she was back in the castle. As she slowly got up, Kagome turned to look at Dante and said, "You worry too much you hot head, now would you look after your rider while I go to the river to catch some fish for Eri and I."

'_You look pale, were you attacked or is the curse hurting you to much?' _Dante growled.

"I am fine, now get Eri up, we need to start going back to the castle." Kagome ordered as she began to walk away with Rinji close behind her.

"Umm…Kagome, do you need any help?" a sleepy Eri was heard as she began to wake up.

"Yeah, are you up for it?" Kagome replied.

"I'm fine, beside, you really shouldn't be pushing yourself to much." Eri answered.

"I know, but I really am fine." Kagome said as she waited for Eri to join her.

'_This coming from the cursed miko.' _Dante growled.

"Dante that is not nice." Eri hissed.

'_You really need to learn how to talk to your master properly.' _Rinji growled knowing that Eri would not be able to understand him.

"Don't worry about it Eri, it's not like if he can say anything seeing as how he had to get his wing healed by a cursed miko." Kagome shot back in a cold voice.

After putting him in his place Kagome and Eri walked side by side to the nearby river. Once they were done catching their fish, Eri turned to Dante and asked, "Can you please help us out with the fire?"

"Like if he could." Kagome mumbled.

"Oh come on Kagome, you still can't be mad at him." Eri replied with a smile on her face.

'_You better not over do it.' _Rinji warned.

'_I'll do it.' _Dante growled.

"Fine, just make sure that he doesn't start a free, Rinji, come here." Kagome replied as she walked toward the forest.

"Where are you going?" Eri asked in a hurt voice.

"I just wanted to make sure that he is doing ok, I'll give Dante a check up to when I'm done with Rinji." Kagome answered with as smile on her face.

"Thanks, but when do you think we should start heading home?" Eri asked.

"I think we should take our time, I need to go and check on some of the dragons that haven't gone back to the castle anyway." Kagome replied as she made it look like if she was checking his left side of his wing while secretly cleaning the wounds that Koga had left her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Eri asked.

'_I'm not going back without if we split up.' _Dante growled.

"I guess I have my answer." Eri answered.

"Yeah, but if you really want to go back I'm sure he will go with you." Kagome replied in a sweet tone that only got Rinji and Dante to submit instantly without Eri's knowing.

"I don't know, I think I should go with you, it's the least I could do…besides, did they even have time to train you as a dragon rider?" Eri answered.

"Oh, I'm not a dragon rider, they couldn't let Kaede come so they ordered me, I'm sure this will be the only time they send me out." Kagome explained.

"What? Why? You would make a great rider! All of the dragons work well with you because they like your aura." Eri stated.

"I know but, I get sick easily; I'm actually amazed that I haven't gotten sick yet." Kagome answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, well then in that case I will make sure you get home safely." Eri stated.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered.

Once she was done, 'looking over Rinji' Kagome walked over to Dante and said, "Sit down and stay still."

"Do you want to eat first? The fish are ready." Eri stated.

"No, it's alright." Kagome answered, "It won't take long."

"Alright, Dante you better behave." Eri hissed.

'_Like if I need to be told that.' _Dante stated.

'_Cool it.' _Rinji growled.

"Now, now, hot head, you just need to move your wings so that I can make sure that herbs and spell worked." Kagome whispered.

Once they were done eating and making sure that the two dragons were able to fly, Kagome and Eri got on their dragons and began to make their way to the first village where one of the dragons had been kept for the past three months. It was mid day when Kagome turned to face Eri as they stopped mid air when they heard a dragon's roar. Once they had stopped flying toward the nearby village, Eri turned to Kagome and asked, "What do you think we should do?"

"I have no idea but that sounded like a warning growl or a battle cry." Kagome answered.

'_Don't go, you are still hurt.' _Rinji growled.

'_What are you talking about Rinji, the mistress is fine.' _Dante growled back.

"I think we should go and help." Eri stated. "I'm sure the dragons will recognize each other when we get closer."

"I don't know, it sounded more like it was a battle, but we can't just let the village burn, come on; let's go Rinji." Kagome ordered as she got a good hold on Rinji.

'_Mistress you are alright, right?' _Dante asked in a worried voice.

"Kagome?" Eri asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, we can't go back now anyway." Kagome hissed as she and Rinji took off.

'_Sorry.' _Rinji stated.

Once they arrived at the village, Kagome and Eri quickly got to work as they tried to help the villagers stay safe while the rider and his dragon protected the village. Just as Kagome had gotten the last of the children under the protection of her dragons wing, she turned around only to find a little girl running toward her with tears running down her face. "Stay here." Kagome ordered before running forward.

Little did she knew an inu guard watched in amazement as the girl ran forward and easily killed the demons that stood in her way to get to the freighted child. Once Kagome had the girl in her arms Kagome jumped out of the way as she closed her eyes and let out a very low pitch sound as she kneeled down with the child against her chest. Just as she thought she was going to be hit and killed, Kagome looked up to see the demon that had been attacking her get thrown back with its head half off its head as an inu demon appeared in front of her. As she slowly stood up, Kagome looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter now dragon rider, get the child out of here and then go help your friends, they're going to need help in the sky." He growled.

"So long as you look after the villagers and the children." Kagome shot back.

"I will, now move it." He growled.

"Kagome, help us!" Eri cried as she jumped off of Dante and on to the dragon that she hadn't seen in a while to help the wounded rider that lay on the dragon.

"Rinji!" Kagome called as she ran as fast as she could so that she could jump on and take to the sky faster.

As soon as she had landed on the dragon, Kagome quickly pulled out the hidden weapons that she had placed on her upper arms in the small pockets. Just as Eri and the unknown rider were about to be attacked, Kagome threw her weapon and watched as it easily forced the demons back as she got to her friends side. Once she was there, Kagome looked over the wounded rider and said, "I have to start healing him soon."

"We don't have the time, we need to get rid of all these demons." Eri stated.

"I know, but we can't leave him like that." Kagome added.

'_I'll take him.' _Rinji offered.

'_Mistress of dragons, place allow me to be your aid.' _

"Eri get back on Dante and go on ahead of me, Rinji get closer to her." Kagome ordered as she reached over for the rider.

"What are you doing?" Eri asked as she jumped back onto Dante's back with enough time to block the attack that was about to hit Kagome and Rinji.

"I'm going to get the rider down so that the villagers can tend to his wounds for now." Kagome stated as she jumped onto the dragon that was worried about its rider, "What's your name?"

'_I am Shikamaru and I am here to serve you my princess.' _

"Alright then Shikamaru, what is your gift. I can tell that you are a rare dragon." Kagome stated as she made sure that she was holding on tight.

'_I can control the wind; I am a dragon that cannot lose in the sky.' _

"Very well then, this is what I want you to do." Kagome whispered as she placed her head on the back of his neck with her eyes closed so that she could control him and his element without being heard.

"Dante, get ready to catch me once I'm done." Eri was heard as she jumped off of her dragon and onto the nearby demon to stab him in the head.

Meanwhile the one demon guard and the villagers watched in amazement as the two girls easily defeated all of the demons that had attacked their village. Just as they had finished, Kagome jumped off of the wind dragon and into the tallest tree to face the demon that had arragned the attack to being with. Just as she had landed, she was not surprised when she heard a cold voice say, "Who are you? What did you do to my army?"

"I am a dragon rider, defender of these lands, and the royal family. What did you think you were doing?" Kagome hissed in a cold voice.

"I am here to get the dragon to take him to Lord Naraku but now that I see that you and that other girl are nothing but mere humans, I'll kill you too and take three dragons back to my lord."

"Tell your lord that he will never have another dragon again." Kagome hissed before she quickly slit his throat and threw him into the sky so that he could be properly killed by the dragons that had fought along her side.

Just as she had jumped out of the tree, Kagome looked around and landed on Shikamaru with a smile on her face. Once she had made sure that Eri had already landed and began to work on the wounds of the other dragon rider, Kagome quickly had Shikamaru take her to his rider so that she could get to work. Just as she had reached the group of villagers, Kagome turned to face the guard when she heard him ask, "What do you need to heal him?"

"I still have some herbs that I used last night, I just need a place where I can work in peace." Kagome answered as she turned to Eri and asked, "How is he doing?"

"No good, he has a fever and his wounds won't stop bleeding." Eri answered.

"Go with Dante and get me some more herbs, I need the ones that will help stop the bleeding." Kagome stated as she followed the guard into a hut while the villagers carried the rider into the hut.

"Alright, we'll be back soon." Eri stated as she took off with Dante at her side.

Just as she walked into the hut, Kagome was not surprised when she heard Rinji's worried voice say, _'Do not use that again, you will only pass out or grow too weak to fly.' _

"I'll be alright, I don't have to us that now…he still has hope." Kagome whispered back in a low pitch tone.

Knowing that she would have to work fast, Kagome began to work on healing the wounds on the rider. As she slowly cleaned and wrapped the man's wounds, Kagome found herself recognizing the man that had been so badly hurt. _'This is out rigorous, they put him, him of all people to guard the village, he wasn't even trained.' _Kagome thought in anger as she tried to calm down so that she could heal him properly. _'Just wait until I get back to the castle, he is coming with me.' _

'_He is my rider, he has done nothing but protect me just as I have protected him, he has learned much…please don't take him.' _Shikamaru's sad growl was heard.

Understanding what this meant, Kagome closed her eyes and took a calming breath before completely healing all of the major wounds he had. Once she was done, Kagome sat down and closed her eyes as she tried to get some rest so that he would have enough energy to go back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Soon a weak passed and Kagome had just returned home very early that morning. After letting Lady Kaede know that she was back, Kagome had gone to her room and gathered her things to go take a bath. She could tell that Koga was still gone she quickly made her way to the bath area that had been built for the stable workers, dragon rider, trainers, and miko riders. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his family had just appeared in the stable only to be surprised when they saw three dragons being fed and cleaned outside the stables. Recognizing one of the dragons, Inuyasha ran forward and up to one of the guards and asked, "Who arrived last night and why do we have an extra dragon here?"

"Lady Kagome just returned with Eri and Dante, Dante is weak and is currently sleeping in his stable." The boy answered.

"What about this dragon, who is he?" Inuyasha asked since he had never met Shikamaru before.

"This is Shikamaru, his rider was badly wounded so he has come back to be looked after Lady Kaede, Lady Kagome stated at she has moved Sakura and her rider to the village Shikamaru and his rider had been in so that they can help stabilize the village before returning home."

"She had no such right." Sesshomaru growled.

"However it would seem that she was thinking about the villager, what could a wounded rider do for them?" Izayoi stated.

"Where is she now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kaede has told her to rest, she tired."

"Was she pale?" Inutaisho asked.

"No my King, she looked healthy to me."

"But with all due respect my King she really could use the rest." A voice was heard.

"Name yourself." Izayoi stated.

"I am Eri, the master of Dante, the flame miko." She stated with a bow.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked in a worried voice as she held her pup.

"I am fine, thanks to Kagome, but she really does need to rest." Eri stated.

"Feh, let the wench sleep." Inuyasha growled.

"Very well then, which dragon shall we try riding now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Will ye not continue to ride Riku?" Kaede was heard.

"No, we have already established a link with him, since Miyazu has not arrived; I believe we shall try Helios now that he has had time to rest." Inutaisho stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Inuyasha stated.

"If they are loyal then they will allow us to ride them." Sesshomaru growled.

"Besides, I don't think he would hurt a harmless pup." Rin added.

"Ye must wait for Kagome to be rested." Kaede warned.

"We do not have time, from what we have heard from the villages; Naraku continues to attack only our outer villages." Sesshomaru stated.

"We have to form a bond with all of them so that we can start the war that will end his rule." Inutaisho added.

Hearing their plans, Eri quickly ran to go look for Kagome. She knew that out of all the dragons that were there, the one she had a strongest link with was Helios, even though he already had a rider. Dante and Helios would listen to her as if she was the one ordering them to listen to the orders that were given to them. Just as she had entered the bath house, Eri covered her mouth and said, "Oh my god, Kagome you need to go see Kaede."

"I know you didn't run in here to tell me that." Kagome hissed as she finished wrapping her wound on her chest.

"What happened to you? I didn't see you get attacked." Eri asked as she took a step forward to try to help her.

"I'll be fine, really, now what is it?" Kagome hissed as she slowly stood up to finish getting dressed.

"Well, I know how you had a link with Helios and Dante but I just tought I'd let you know that the royal family are about to try to ride Helios without you there to calm him." Eri stated.

'_Shit, he will attack them, the only royals Dante and Helios are allowed to let ride them is me…their only master.' _Kagome thought as she began to work faster while minding her wounds to get dressed. "Eri, take Dante to Helios so that he can try to calm him. If that doesn't work come and get me."

"Kagome, why are you going to let them ride Helios?" Eri asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in a low voice.

"I'm sorry to say but every dragon here has told every miko who you really are." Eri whispered.

"Damn, I know that is why I'm hoping they give up on them; I'm going to my room." Kagome stated as she turned to leave. "Thank you for looking out for me."

The dragon raged and growled as he tried to get free and attack the hanyou that had just tried to get on him. No royal other than the one he was born with was allowed to ride him. As he tried to get them to back away, he made sure that he was careful enough so that he could not hurt the mother and the pup that stood in his stable. Just as he had thrown the hanyou and the demon away from him again, Kaede walked in and said, "Ye should wait."

"We have no time to wait, have him moved to the larger stable and bring in Dante as well." Inuyasha ordered.

"Why Dante?" Izayoi asked.

"Helios is a lot calmer when he is with Dante." Inuyasha answered.

"That will not work." Kaede spoke, "Ye must wait."

"Kaede, will you are will you not listen to the orders my son has just given you?" Inutaisho growled.

"I will listen to ye." Kaede whispered before she walked off.

Kagome sat in her room as she tried not to move, Dante and Helios would probably realize that she really was hurt after all in some way when she wouldn't show up. At least that's what she thought. It had taken her hours to finally block out her pain enough to start falling asleep when there was a loud banging on her door. With a low hiss, Kagome kept her eyes closed and hissed out, "Go away, I'm tired and I'm not going to work today."

"Kagome, by orders of the King you are to come with us." Ken was heard.

"Uh, great, I'll be there in a minute." Kagome hissed as she slowly stood up only to rush when they banged on her door again.

"You are needed to serve the king." Another growl was added.

"I said…" Kagome hissed as she opened the door. "I'll be right there."

"Don't keep our king waiting." The guard growled back as he stepped aside so that she could walk out of the room.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked as she walked out of her room.

"They are in the largest stable with Dante and Helios." The other guard answered.

The two dragons stood side by side growling at the royal family in anger. They would not let them ride her unless their mistress was on their first. They would keep their loyalty to their princess first and no one else. Just as Dante was about to slam Inuyasha against the wall again, the two dragons froze when a very pissed off Kagome walked into the room. Before the royals could even say or face her, Kagome glared at them as if to say, _'Harm any of them especially the pup and you will no longer be my dragons.' _As she turned to face the royals, both Dante and stopped their growling as they heard her say, "What can I do for you my King, Queen?"

"It would seem your aura really does calm these dragons." Sesshomaru stated as he took a step toward Dante without being attacked.

"I was told that you need my help." Kagome replied.

"It would seem that we only need you to stay in the room for a while, if you don't mind." Rin answered as she glared at her mate.

"I would be no trouble at all Princess." Kagome answered.

"Very well, you may do whatever it is you do when in this room, so long as you are out of harm's way." Inutaisho stated.

"Thank you." Izayoi added.

"Feh, I'll try it again now." Inuyasha stated as he looked away from Kagome. _'She looks pale.' _

"Be careful dear." Izayoi stated.

"Helios down." Inuyasha ordered in a stern voice.

"It would seem that they are still unwilling to listen to you brother." Sesshomaru stated.

"Feh, I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshomaru, be careful." Rin stated as she watched her mate take a step forward.

"Helios, down and allow me to ride you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Perhaps we should try it with Rin first." Inutaisho stated.

"Or…"Izayoi stated as she turned to look at Kagome. "Kagome, dear, perhaps you could calm him more if you were to get on with my son."

"You have already proven that you will be alright if you got on a dragon after all." Sesshomaru added.

Knowing that she had no other choice but to listen, Kagome dropped what she was doing and quickly walked over to Helios. Making sure that she would not be caught, Helios's growls slowly died down as she began to pet him. Once he was calm, Kagome smile at the dragon before her and said, "Would you please let me ride you Helios…it will only be for a while."

"Feh, like if that…is…going." Inuyasha began only to stop as he watched the dragon lower itself so that Kagome could get on it.

Once Helios had lowered himself, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and without thinking said, "Respect is his main thing, you respect him and he will allow you to ride him."

"It would seem that you know all of the dragons very well." Sesshomaru growled.

Ignoring his comment, Kagome, lowered her head and leaned into Helios while saying, "Please, allow Prince Inuyasha to ride you as well."

"Feh," Inuyasha growled as he jumped on and switched places so that Inuyasha was the first one and Kagome was behind him holding on to him.

"Helios, fly." Kagome whispered in a weak voice.

Before anything else could be said, Inutaisho and Izayoi watched as Inuyasha and Kagome flew into the air. Once they were in the air, Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at the royals with a smile on her face. Once she had done, so, Kagome turned to Inuyasha as Helios began to fly in circle in the room and said, "You should have known better."

"Feh, like if I would listen to a wench like you." Inuyasha growled back as he made sure that Kagome wouldn't fall off.

Kagome quickly loosened her grip on Inuyasha and said, "It would be wise to do so."

"How is it dear?" Izayoi called.

"Its good, who wants to go next." Inuyasha growled as Kagome got Helios to land.

"I would like to go next, and don't look at me like that Sesshomaru." Rin hissed.

"With or without your pup?" Kagome asked as she glared at Helios to make sure he would be extra careful.

"Yes, I think it would be best for them to be use to pups with the…or would you think that would be too much?" Rin replied.

"That's fine, I actually agree." Kagome answered. _'Shit, please tell me they will have something to do once I'm done with Rin.' _Kagome thought as she began to feel dizzy.

"Rin…please be careful." Inutaisho stated as he held his son back.

"I will." Rin answered as she walked over to Kagome. "Please help me."

With a smile on her face, Kagome did the same thing that she had done with Inuyasha and helped Rin and her young pup up and onto Helios. Once they were on safely, Kagome ordered Helios to slowly fly up so that the pup would not be scared and so that Rin could calm herself. As they watched for the stable floor, Inutaisho turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Why has that girl not been made into a dragon rider?"

"She has no miko powers and no training what so ever." Sesshomaru answered. "The only thing that made her useful to work with the dragons was to help train and calm the untrained dragons that were found in our lands."

"I don't think she needs to be made into a dragon rider, she look quite happy." Izayoi stated.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru, I think our daughter likes it up here." Rin was heard as Kagome got Helios to speed up just a little bit more.

However their bliss full moment was ruined when Izayoi let out a terrified scream.

**A/N: Well there you have it, sorry about the cliff hanger but I just couldn't help it. What do you think if it so far? Please let me know what you all think about it. I would really like to know. **

**Darkiceone **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru watched in horror and fear as Rin began to panic while Kagome fell off of the dragon. Not wanting to just watch, Rin held her pup as she tried to reach for Kagome only to fall of the dragon herself. It was by this point that Dante and Helios were able to smell her blood as clear as day. Realizing what Rin had done, Kagome locked eyes with Helios and hissed, "Catch Rin and her pup now."

As Sesshomaru was held out of the way and back by his brother and Inutaisho, Izayoi watched as the ice dragon easily caught her daughter while the dragon of fire quickly took flight and caught Kagome. Once the two had landed, Helios gently placed Rin down while Dante began to growl out in anger. Before anyone could try to get to either one of the girls, a guard walked in and said, "My king Ayame has just returned with Miyazu, she says that what she has to tell you cannot wait."

"It has to wait, Rin is in danger." Sesshomaru growled.

"She's…in…no danger." Kagome whispered as she turned to Helios and said, "Please, let…her go."

As soon as the wings that had kept her trapped were moved, Rin quickly ran toward her mate with her pup in her arms. She knew that Kagome would be alright because it was now clear to her that the dragons really care for her just as much as she cared for them. Once he was free of protecting Rin, Helios quickly moved and stood in front of Dante with an open jaw. At this point Kagome was passed out and could no longer control the dragons.

"My King, you must get out of here, all of the other dragons are starting to go crazy." A guard was heard as he ran in.

And just as quickly he had ran in, Ayame had ran in as well. While all of this was going on, Inuyasha kept his eyes locked with each of the dragons as he tried to think of a way to get Kagome out of their grasp. "Keep away or be killed." Sango was heard as she walked in with Miroku at her side.

"Sango!" Rin cried.

"Prince Inuyasha, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine, how can Sango understand them?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to look at Sango.

"Because they trust me like they trust Kagome but right now they won't let anyone near her." Sango stated.

"What the hell happened while we were gone?" Miroku asked in a worried voice.

"I think I can explain that." Ayame was heard as she turned toward the stable door and called for her dragon.

"What are you talking about?" Izayoi asked.

"Start explaining." Inutaisho growled.

"Kagome was hurt while she went out to heal the dragon and Eri." Ayame answered. "She was attacked on her way to heal Eri and has been using herbs to hide the scent of her blood."

"Who is responsible for all of this." Inuyasha growled as he could here the enraged growl of the other dragons around them.

"Koga." Ayame answered as Miyazu threw the wolf prince off of her back in before the king. "When he was ordered by my grandfather to become my mate so that he can take my grandfathers place he lost it. He has always wanted to mate with Kagome and when he came across her on his way back he tried to take her by force."

"We need to get to her." Eri's worried filled voice was heard. "Her wounds stilled haven't healed."

"They won't." Koga stated.

"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru growled as he found the person that was responsible for the danger that his mate was in.

"They won't heal until I make her my mate; it's an old demon curse that runs in the wolf tribe." Koga answered.

"Lock him up." Inuyasha growled as he turned his back to make his way to the dragons before him.

"You can't get to her." Sango stated in a sad voice.

Before anyone could say or do anything, a very pissed off Miyazu walked up to the two dragons that stood before her. She knew what had to be done and knew that she would have to put herself in danger in order to get them to understand. Before Ayame could stop her dragon, Miyazu let out an air pricing growl as she opened her jaws to reveal her long fans. _'What do you think you two idiots are doing!' _

"We're trying to make sure that she isn't hurt again, she is like our mother!" Eri repeated what Dante had growled back to her.

"And you are not going to take her from us." Sango stated what Helios had said.

**(A/N: What Ayame says is what Miyazu is telling Helios and Dante. What Eri says is what Dante says and what Helios says is what Sango will be saying. Hope you don't get confused) **

"She needs to be treated by a healer! Let them take her to Kaede!" Ayame growled out.

"Listen to her!" Inuyasha added.

"You shut up, what do you know, all you do is order her around." Eri replied. "You were the one that sent her out in the first place."

"It is your fault that she is hurt." Sango added.

"I don't care what you two fucking think but if you don't let me treat her wounds I **WILL **fight you both and get her from you." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to flash between gold and red.

'_Do you really want to risk your life?' _Miyazu asked in a very low growl. _'If she dies you die, will you really kill yourselves just because you did not want her taken from you when she is clearly wounded.' _

"Sango, come and get her, make sure she stays with you." Eri whispered.

Not having to be told twice, Sango ran forward and quickly got a hold of Kagome, as she got closer to Inuyasha and the others she had to hold her breath. Each step she took was marked by a trail of blood that Kagome was leaving behind. Having had enough, Sango handed her sister over to Inuyasha as she turned around and threw up. She had always been use to the smell of blood but not to the smell of her sister's blood.

Inuyasha quickly ran out and to Kaede's hut. Meanwhile, Izayoi turned sad eyes as tears ran down her face and looked at the two dragons. Once she had their attention, she pushed her mate away from her so that she could get close to them. Once she was close to them, Miyazu stepped away so that Izayoi could bow before them as she closed her eyes and said, "I am terribly sorry for what has happened, I am sorry that you have to worry about the one that you see as a mother."

"Izayoi." Inutaisho growled.

"I am sorry that my mate did not listen to Lady Kaede, however you must understand, she chose to go on her own, if I could I would have gone with her or sent someone to protect her." Izayoi whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Mother." Rin whispered as she watched the two dragons lower their heads so that they could slightly rub Izayoi so try to comfort her. Miyazu turned to them and nodded before she turned to her rider and waited to repeat what they wanted to be heard said. "We understand, we just let our rage and anger get to us…we are loyal and will not betray those who have cared for us all this time, but please understand that we are happy so long as our mother is safe."

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru walked up to the two dragons and said, "We give you our word that your mother will be looked after and taken care of but now we need your help, please help calm the other dragons."

Meanwhile, Kaede had just finished cleaning and warping Kagome's wounds when she heard Inuyasha ask, "What about the curse?"

"I could not remove it completely, his will is strong, and he will have to be cursed by one with a stronger will to mate with him for this to be removed or…" Kaede stated.

"Or?" Sango asked as she walked in with Miroku alongside her.

"Or ye will have to let Koga finish what he has begun." Kaede answered in a sad voice.

"There is no way in hell that flea bag is going to get what he wants." Inuyasha growled in anger.

"I'll go tell Ayame and have her talk with the King and Queen." Miroku stated.

"I'm going down to the cell to try to 'convince' Koga to stop this." Sango hissed as she reached for her weapon.

"Feh, if you need me I'm going to be taking her to a room in the castle, Kaede I'll come and let you know which room so that you can go and check up on her very time you can." Inuyasha growled.

As she slept all she could dream of was her past, how she was forced to leave her home, how she had been curse. And now she had another curse on her. But as she slept and relived her nightmares Kagome could feel more of her miko energy helping her heal and get better faster. She could not feel the link she had with her dragons grown stronger. It wasn't until she heard her father's voice say, _'You are a very powerful girl my daughter, but when you find your true mate, you will be given your true gift, you will change the world for the better…I just know it.' _

"Father." Kagome whispered.

"It would seem that she does remember who her parents were." Sesshomaru stated as he watched his brother carefully lay her down.

"It would seem so, but right now we need to get her to rest, how did Sango do?" Inuyasha growled.

"She is still trying to get him to remove it, Miroku on the other while has been taking for quiet a while with Ayame and our parents, would you like to so and see?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not leaving her alone." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll watch over her." Rin was heard as she walked in with her sleeping pup in hands. "She saved my life and pup by ordering the dragons to safe me instead of her, for that I will make sure no one comes in unless you give me the ok."

Trusting in Rin, Inuyasha watched as Rin drew her sword after placing her sleeping pup next to Kagome. Once they had told her that Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and themselves were the only ones that were allowed to go in, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took their leave to go and see what was going to become of Koga. As they grew closer to the room, Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked, "Aren't you worried about your mate and pup?"

"I have nothing to worry about, right now Rin is strong enough to beat father." Sesshomaru answered.

"Damn, well remind me not to get on her bad side." Inuyasha replied.

"Indeed, shall we?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Feh, just open the door." Inuyasha growled.

Just as the door had been opened, Miroku was heard say, "Well I say that the only way to get him to do what we want is to threaten his life. He cannot go unpunished for this."

"I agree but I don't want him killed, I've always loved him…ever he saved my life as a pup." Ayame replied.

"Than what is it that you suggest we do?" Izayoi asked.

After taking a calming breath, Ayame looked up to face the King and Queen and said, "I see we scare him and threw him in the stable that belongs to Dante and Helios. If he still doesn't want to remove it than I shall allow the dragons that protect Kagome to kill the demon that has done her wrong."

"I like that idea." Inuyasha stated.

"I would have to agree." Sesshomaru stated.

"As do I. They would like our gift to them dear." Izayoi added.

"Very well then, gather the guards and have them take him to the pen, Ayame you are to get the three dragons into the stable and make sure that they understand that they are not to kill him until you give the word." Inutaisho ordered.

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She will remain in the castle to be watched over by Kaede and our family until she is healthy enough to go back, if she wishes it." Inutaisho stated.

"What do you mean dear?" Izayoi asked.

"If she no longer wants to work for us because of our mistake then we shall provide for her a home and money for her expense until she dies." Inutaisho explained. "That shall be our payment to her from us."

"Feh, if you ask me that's not enough." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave. "We're the ones that allowed Koga to go this far, we should have made sure that she and the other stable works were being well treated."

Not giving them any time to respond, Inuyasha stormed out of the room and toward the cell where Sango was. He was enjoy watching that bastard pee his pants the moment he realized that they were not laying or trying to trick him into freeing Kagome. And if the bastard did set Kagome free, he was going to make sure that Koga would never set a foot near Kagome again.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter seems a bit too short, if any of you think that the chapters may be too short, please just let me know and I will try to do something about it. Once again please review!!!! **

**Darkiceone **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He had both his legs broken, three broken ribs and a bruised lip. As she reached for her weapon again, Sango let out a low demon like growl. Just as she was about to throw it at him once more, she lowered it when the cell door was heard open as Inuyasha walked in with a grin on his face. Knowing that something had finally been decided so that Koga would get just what was coming to him. Inuyasha looked down at Koga and said, "Hurry up and heal yourself, you're going to want to be able to run right."

"What's going on?" Sango asked in a curious voice.

"We're going to watch his bastard run for as long as he can before the dragons eat him." Inuyasha growled.

"Won't that take long if he heals?" Sango asked. "I mean I want to see Kagome getting better soon."

"Feh, it shouldn't take long with two dragons in a small stable." Inuyasha growled.

"Ayame won't allow it; I'm protected by her since she is claiming me as her mate." Koga growled.

"Oh, but she has something to tell you." Inuyasha growled.

"It just so happens that she is waiting for you in the dragon stables." Sango stated in a sweet voice.

Realizing what was going on, Koga quickly began to struggle for the first time so that he could run. However his struggling was soon stopped when Inuyasha and Sango easily knocked him over and pointed a sword at his chest. Once he stopped moving, Inuyasha turned to the guards that were waiting to take over. Before handing Koga over to the guards, Inuyasha locked eyes with Koga and said, "You can't run now, now you get to get what you always wanted."

"Only you have to go through her dragon first." Sango stated with a grin on her face. "And I so can't wait to see that."

"Take him to Ayame and the dragons, we'll meet you there." Inuyasha ordered as he and Sango took their leave.

"I won't be killed! If you kill me she dies!" Koga roared out.

"If she die then all of your family will die as well, not only that but Ayame will make sure that your body is fed to the dragons so that your soul can never be reincarnated again." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"You better start thinking about what you are going to do." Sango hissed.

With that said, Inuyasha and Sango took their leave as they went to go meet up with the rest of the royal family and Ayame. Once she was in the stable rooms, Sango and Inuyasha walked to find to very happy dragons with a shine in their eyes. With a smile on her face, Sango walked up to Helios and locked eyes with him and said, "Why are you so happy, by the looks of it he is going to remove the curse that was placed on your mother…my sister."

'_Like if that matter, your king has already granted us permission to beat him near death, so has his mate to be.' _Helios replied.

"So that's why you're smiling." Sango stated.

"I take it he told you what King Inutaisho and Ayame have allowed them to do?" Miroku's amused filled voice was heard.

"Yeah, Inuyasha are you going to stay in the room?" Sango answered.

"Feh, I'm going to make sure they keep their word and beat him toward death." Inuyasha growled.

"Why are you so protective of this girl my son?" Inutaisho asked as he caught the rage in his son's voice.

"Feh, I don't care if you're a man or demon, you're not an honorable man if you try to force yourself on someone." Inuyasha growled.

"Interesting, Sesshomaru do you agree with your brother?" Izayoi asked.

"Of course." Sesshomaru stated as he locked eyes with his brother. "Only trash do things such as that wolf."

"I know where you are all coming from but please, that asswhole is still my intended for now." Ayame whispered in a sad voice.

"Did you really not know he would go this far?" Rin asked as she entered the room with her sword in hand.

"Who's with Kagome?" Sango asked before Inuyasha or Miroku could.

"Kaede had to clean her wounds and add more herbs, she still won't stop bleeding, I'm afraid she is losing too much blood." Rin explained. "Oh so that is what Kaede had to say."

"Guards!" Inuyasha roared.

Before Sesshomaru or anyone else could call for them, Koga was thrown into the room as Izayoi and Inutaisho walked out. Just as he was about to close the door, Inutaisho turned to his two sons and said, "I trust that you will be able to handle things here?"

"Of course father." Sesshomaru answered.

"We'll make sure that he gets what he deserves…right Ayame?" Rin added in a sweet but cold voice.

"Of course Princess Rin." Ayame answered as she turned to nod her head at Miyazu so that she could stop holding back Helios and Dante from attacking Koga.

As soon as he had seen the dragon set lose on him, Koga quickly jumped back as he felt his arms and legs get cut free. After jumping back, Koga was then held still as Ayame placed a dragger at his throat while saying, "You have to free Kagome of our curse or I will make sure that you will die a slow and painful death by the aid of the dragons you have enraged."

"You're joking, you need someone that will give you strong pups." Koga growled. "Just let me make Kagome my mate and I'll give you the pups you want. Its not like I plan on baring hanyou's with her anyway."

"Bastard!" Sango hissed as she reached for her weapon only to be stopped by Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Is that really your answer?" Ayame whispered in a sad voice.

"Yes." Koga stated.

"Helios, Dante…he is all your like I promised." Ayame stated as tears ran down her eyes while she threw him toward the enraged dragons.

As soon as he had been freed, Koga quickly took control and jumped up to avoid the jaws of the pissed off dragons. As he ran around the room he was forced to be on offence since there was no way he could attack them. Just as he thought he had avoided another attack, Koga was knocked over as a set of jaws sank into his left leg. Koga let out an ear pricing growl as he tried to get free from the dragons only to fail. Just as he tried to ignore the pain, Rin came up to him and placed her sword at his throat and asked, "I will ask again for the sake of Ayame, will you are will you not remove the curse you have placed on my friend and allow Ayame to be your mate?"

"I…will…not…she is…mine." Koga growled out in pain.

"Is that your final answer?" Miroku asked as he pulled out a scared sutra."

"Because if it is you are in for one hell of a night." Inuyasha added.

"Ayame, will you really let them do this to me? What will your grandfather say?" Koga growled.

"I will tell my grandfather what your crimes were to the royal family and their servants, I will also have to choose your cousins to bare and become my mate." Ayame stated. "I have no name for a demon that is not fit to be the leader of the wolf demon tribe and for your crimes your family shall be killed or banished from the pack."

"Bitch!" Koga roared in anger as he forgot all about the pain on his left leg.

'_Don't talk to my master that way!' _Miyazu growled in anger as she quickly jumped forward and took hold of his right arm.

"Ahh!"

Kaede had just finished cleaning out the girls wounds when Kagome began to open her eyes. She had dragon like eyes and claw like nails. Kagome had been in a deep sleep, the only thing that had brought her out of it were the taint intentions that she could feel Dante and Helios wanting to do, as she looked around the room, Kagome focused on the stronger link she now had with Helios and Dante and said, _'Stop this right now!' _

"Kagome child, ye must ignore what ye see, if the royal family should see ye, ye will be found out." Kaede warned.

"I know where am I?" Kagome asked in a low voice as she stopped trying to sit up while closing her eyes.

"Ye are in a guest room of the Kings." Kaede answered.

"Great, just go ahead and go back, and make sure that Helios and Dante stop whatever it is that Inutaisho has promised them they could do."

"Ye will have to rest here." Kaede stated as she turned to leave.

"I know, just go." Kagome replied.

Sango, Inuyasha, Ayame, Rin, and Sesshomaru all watched in amazement as the two dragons that had a hold of Koga threw him against the stable wall as Dante pulled them back. All the while the growling was going on, Sango turned to Inuyasha, who turned to Sesshomaru who turned to Ayame and asked, "Has he removed the curse?"

"No, it doesn't look like it, but if they were ordered to stop this the we'll have to be the ones to kill him." Ayame answered in an emotionless voice.

"I see, Rin, would you like some more practice?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would like to but I think Sango should be the one to avenge her sister." Rin answered.

"If you don't mind." Sango stated.

"Sango, just don't take long, I'm going to our room." Miroku stated as he turned to leave.

"Ayame, get me the hell out of here." Koga growled as he slowly but sure found himself focused to remove the curse.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked.

"I'm removing the curse, now get me out of here before they attack me again." Koga growled.

"You have no right to talk to her like that, not after what you did to her." Sango yelled as she moved to hit Koga only to be blocked by a very protective Ayame.

"He has done what you asked; once he is healed I'll take him back to the tribe where he is to stay for the rest of his life just as we agreed on." Ayame growled.

"Feh, if I ever see him in my village again I can promise you that I will kill him, now get him out of here and as far away from my castle as possible." Inuyasha growled as he turned and took his leave.

"Dante, Helios, come on I need to get you back to your stables…you too Miyazu." Sango called as she waited by the stable door.

Once they had been left alone, Ayame turned to Koga and said, "I thought I was going to have to kill you…don't every do this again."

"I only freed the wench because of what she was doing." Koga growled.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"If I'm going to be your mate then you will be working for the king near the tribe and way from that damn miko." Koga growled.

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked.

"Kagome, she was a hidden miko, I woke her powers with my curse, she was slowly purifying me with the link I made when I cursed her." Koga explained. "I had no choice but to let go since I'm not about to risk it with an untrained miko."

"Well at least you have some drains, now come on, before they get angrier." Ayame growled as she easily helped him up.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha walked into the room he had left Kagome in only to find her sitting up in bed and holding her chest as she tried to ignore the pain. As he closed the door, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "That is why you shouldn't move when you're that badly hurt."

"I couldn't sleep, what happened?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"You passed out and fell off of Helios, Dante caught you but we found out what Koga had down to you." Inuyasha growled.

"It's weird, I should have had these stupid wounds healed a long time ago with the herbs I had with me." Kagome stated.

"Feh, the bastard cursed your wounds so that they wouldn't heal until you became his mate." Inuyasha growled. "Why did you tell me?"

"I don't know, I guess I heard that you started looking after Shippo and I didn't want him to worry." Kagome answered. "I don't think he should have to."

"Feh, the runt is sleeping with Miroku and Sango just until your better." Inuyasha stated as he sat down on the bed.

"So, how long are you going to keep me? Well how long and you keep me here before your parents start to think something is up?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about that, just make sure you get some sleep." Inuyasha stated as he stood up.

"Can't you stay? Just for a little while?" Kagome asked in a soft voice. "I don't want to be alone here."

"Feh, just until you fall asleep." Inuyasha answered as he sat back down.

"Easy for you to say…you're not…the one hurt." Kagome mumbled as she slowly drifted back to sleep with Inuyasha at her side.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a long night but she had managed to get some sleep. Every time she would try to move so that she could sleep like she usually does, she was stopped by a sharp pain on her chest. It wasn't until she had started to take calm breaths that she was able fall asleep without moving much. She had just woken up when she turned to her side to find a small pup looking at her with curious eyes. With a smile on her face, Kagome ignored the pain on her chest and lifted the pup up while sitting up. Just as she was about to start playing with the small pup, Kagome was surprised when she heard a voice say, "I'm very sorry if she woke you."

"Princess Rin." Kagome addressed as she bowed her head.

"Please, just call me Rin."

"Rin, is she sick?" Kagome asked in a worried tone as she looked over the healthy girl in her arms.

"No, it's just that my father has ordered that only certain people can enter your room and since the servants are not allowed to enter without a member of the royal family being in the room, it is my turn to see if you would need anything." Rin stated.

"You really don't have to do that, I can just go and rest in my room at the stables, really I'm alright." Kagome stated in a weak tone.

"By the sounds of it your still too weak from the loss of blood, please just relax, I'll be right back with some food." Rin stated as she turned to walk back out.

"I don't want to bother you Princess, you and your family, please just allow me to go…" Kagome tried to say only to stop when Rin closed the door on her. _'Great, now I'm stuck here…Sango and Miroku better come to see me soon.' _

'_Mistress, will you be coming back soon?' _Kagome heard Helios worried voice.

'_No, they're keeping me here, just make sure you and Dante listen to everyone, I'll be there as soon as I find a way out of here.' _Kagome replied as she looked up to see who was walking in. As soon as she saw who it was, Kagome smiled and waited for her to close the door before saying, "You have to get me out of here."

"If I get you out of here you're going to be pushing yourself to much. This way I'll be worry free about you reopening your wounds." Sango stated.

Before Kagome could say a word, a orange fur ball jumped onto her as he yelled out, "Oka! Oka!"

"Shippo…were you good?" Kagome asked as she ignored the pain he had caused her. He was probably not told where her wounds were so it wasn't his fault that he had heard her.

"Shippo be careful." Sango was heard in worry as she saw some of the blood now stain the thin clothing she was wearing.

"I'm fine." Kagome reassured him, "So, how is the life of a son of a royal guard?"

"I'm not leaving with Ken anymore." Shippo answered.

"Don't look at me, I had no idea where he was and Ken wouldn't tell me who is looking after him." Sango replied as she received a glare from her sister.

"Shippo, who have you been staying with?" Kagome asked.

"The runt has been staying with me, got a problem with it wench?" Inuyasha was heard as he walked in with a tray of food for her to eat.

"Shippo, has he hit you at all?" Kagome asked in a very protective tone.

"No, he played with me the whole time, except for yesterday; he was really busy so Sango let me play with Kirara." Shippo answered as he jumped out of her arms and onto Inuyasha's shoulders.

Before Inuyasha could say anything about the blood that now stained her clothing, Kagome covered up and said, "I'm perfectly fine, and hungry."

"Feh, here." Inuyasha growled as he turned to Shippo and said, "So play with Kirara I have to talk to your Oka."

"Yes Otu." Shippo whispered before running off with Kirara at his side.

Once he was out of the room, Sango hit Inuyasha over the head and said, "Like if he would say anything about the way you treat Kagome to anyone."

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Kagome asked as she slowly began to eat.

"You're going to stay here for another four days, on the last day you're going to have breakfast with my family while my father and mother ask you questions." Inuyasha explained.

"Will Miroku and I be there?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered as he sat on the bed. "Go call Kaede, the old hag has to clean the wounds again."

"You really should be a lot nicer to her." Kagome stated as she closed her eyes while Sango hit him over the head and stormed out.

"Feh, when have a very been nice?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to face her. "How'd you sleep?"

"I would sleep better if I could just go back to my own room." Kagome answered.

"That's not going to happen." Inuyasha growled.

"I thought as much, so what am I suppose to be doing while I'm locked up in here." Kagome asked.

"I don't know and don't care, just as long as you don't hurt yourself while your wounds try to heal." Inuyasha replied.

"Well I can't think of anything so you better stay with me the whole time." Kagome hissed. "Otherwise I'll be tempted to go to my own room."

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha growled.

"I think she would brother, you best do as she says." Sesshomaru was heard as he walked in.

"Prince Sesshomaru, it is an honor." Kagome replied a she showed him that she was not harming his pup in any way.

"Like wise, I see that my daughter has grown to like you." Sesshomaru growled. "Why is that?"

"I have no clue my prince, but I assure you that I have done nothing to your child." Kagome answered in a very noble way.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he stood in front of Kagome to block her from view.

"I have come to make sure that you have told our ward that she will be staying in this room until she has stopped bleeding and is able to leave." Sesshomaru stated in a stern voice so that Kagome could know that he was dead serious about this matter.

"I understand but I will simply be unable to follow your request if I'm going to be locked up in here all alone like some animal, even the dragons would have more company then me." Kagome replied as she closed her eyes as she tried to calm down.

"Fine, I'll stay with you when I can, if I can't I'll have Sango or Miroku take my place." Inuyasha growled. "Would you like that?"

"Thank you, Prince Sesshomaru; I believe your daughter wants you." Kagome replied as she reached over to hand a fussy girl to her father.

"I will be taking my leave, tell Rin that I have my daughter." Sesshomaru stated as he turned and left.

Once he was gone, Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome and said, "What the hell was all that about? You didn't have to try to sound like a noble if you didn't want to."

"Sorry about that, I guess it just stuck to me since I was talked to that way while I was helping out the other villagers." Kagome explained.

"You better tell me what you did in all of the villages." Inuyasha growled.

"I will, but first, I think I would like to eat. I'm hungry." Kagome stated.

"Feh, Rin should be back…" Inuyasha was about to say any minute when the door opened and in walked Rin with a tray of food.

"Thank you." Kagome stated.

"It's no problem at all Kagome-chan…but the only thing that I did have trouble was with the servants and getting them to allow me to do this."

"Did you watch them make the food?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed the food.

"I did, I would have also smelled it if they would have poisoned it as well dear brother." Rin growled as she placed the tray on Kagome's lap. "Where is my daughter?"

"Prince Sesshomaru has her, once she caught his scent she wouldn't sit still." Kagome answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry if she hurt your wounds." Rin replied. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm feeling just fine, thank you for your concern." Kagome answered as she slowly began to eat as if she was at the table with a bunch of nobles.

"Yes, well I do have to go but I will stop by later on today with my mother to see how you are doing, until then please make yourself at home." Rin stated as she turned to leave.

"Thank you, I will be looking forward the visit that you and the queen will pay me later." Kagome replied. _'Damn it, I can't stop talking like a noble…is it because of the necklace…no, it has to be because I managed to weaken the curse.' _

"Later Rin." Inuyasha stated as he turned to look at Kagome as if she was crazy.

As soon as Rin was out of the room, Kagome hit Inuyasha over the head and said, "Don't give me that look, I have to get use to talking the way I use to before the stupid orders that I was given."

"Feh, well you won't have to worry about that anymore." Inuyasha growled.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she stopped trying to get some food and looked at Inuyasha.

"Just start eating; I'll explain that to you later." Inuyasha growled.

"You better." Kagome hissed before she began to eat.

As she ate her meal, Inuyasha stood up and began to walk around the room. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku had just gotten Shippo off of one of the dragons, when they were approached by Kaede. Kaede seemed to be nervous about something concerning Sango and nothing else. Miroku noticed this and turned to look at his future wife only to find an emotionless mask so that he could not read her emotions. As soon as Kaede had reached them, Sango handed Shippo over to Miroku and said, "Can you please take him to go see Kagome."

"Sango, what is wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing, just please take Shippo to Kagome." Sango stated.

"Sango, do ye have time to speak with me?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, we can go to your hut." Sango answered as she pulled away from Miroku and to Kaede's side.

"Sango!" Miroku called.

Sango turned to look at Miroku and said, "I need to talk to Kaede, please Miroku, and I give you my word as your future wife that I will tell you what it is about once I know what exactly is going on."

Confused but understanding, Miroku simply picked the small fox kit up and began to make his way toward Kagome's room. He knew that if it was really important that Sango would not keep it from him. He trusted her and knew that if anyone would risk their life for him without a second thought it would be the girl he was soon to marry. Once they were in the small hut, Sango turned to Kaede and asked, "What did you find out?"

"Ye must tell him now before ye marry that monk." Kaede stated. "Ye musts tell him that you are the missing heir to the demon slayer kingdom."

"If I do that then I will only leave Kagome out to dry." Sango stated. "I cannot do that."

"Sango child, ye are with a child, he has a right to know that ye is the father of the heir to the southern lands."

"No, this can't be…Kagome…but…" Sango mumbled.

She was in a lost of words. She had no idea that she would be with a child this soon let alone in this situation so soon. What was she going to do, what was she going to tell Miroku. How would he take it, would he hate her or would he forgive her and understand. As all of this raced through her thoughts, Sango had one thing that she was certain she would have to do before she talked to Kagome. After taking a deep and calming breath, Sango slowly stood up as she heard Kaede's worried filled voice ask, "What will ye do child? Will ye not tell the monk that he is now King of the southern lands once you have taken your lands back from Naraku?"

"I will tell him Kaede, that you do not have to worry about, but right now I need to go and talk to Kagome." Sango stated. "I do not want to break a promise that I had made long ago just because of a mistake that I myself allowed to happen."

"Ye should already know what she will tell ye." Kaede replied.

"I know, but for now I still need to talk to her about all this. Otherwise I will feel like if I will never pay back the debit that I owe her." Sango answered.

"Then ye will speak to her before ye reveals who ye are to Miroku?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, but for that I will need your help." Sango answered.

"What does ye need me to do?" Kaede asked.

"I need you to get everyone out of the room so that I can talk with Kagome. I don't want to risk anyone knowing before I tell Miroku." Sango answered.

"Ye will have to wait child, ye must help me gather the herbs that will help Kagome heal faster." Kaede stated in a sad voice.

"I understand, what do you need me to do?" Sango asked as she

By the time Sango had finished helping Kaede with the herbs it was already well past lunch time. As she walked along side Kaede toward Kagome's room, she prayed to the gods above that Miroku would wait for her to go look for him. Just as they had reached Kagome's bed room door, Sango took in a deep breath as she watched Miroku walk in without noticing her.

Kaede turned to Sango and asked, "What will ye do now child?"

"I will go in, and if he is the only one there then I will tell them the truth in front of Kagome that way she can do what she wants to do without having to tell me." Sango answered.

As soon as they walked in, Sango cursed the gods above and as she realized that they were not alone in the room. There sitting on the bed with Kagome and Shippo was Inuyasha while Miroku looked slightly disappointed. Before she or Kaede could say a word, Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and said, "I found her! I found Sango!"

"Sango, you and I need to talk." Miroku stated in a stern voice which only served to get Kagome's and Inuyasha's attention.

'_Dante, Helios…what the hell is going on with the two of them?' _Kagome called out.

'_How should we know?' _Dante replied.

'_She hasn't visited us all day.' _Helios added.

"Sorry Miroku, but I have to help Kaede with Kagome's wounds, so can you two please get out." Sango answered in a sad voice. _'I can't tell him here…not in front of Inuyasha.' _

"Inuyasha, can you take Shippo with you?" Kagome asked as she locked eyes with Sango.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is that is going on." Miroku stated.

"Ye must leave; I must clean Kagome's wounds." Kaede stated.

"Come on Miroku." Inuyasha growled.

"No." Miroku stated as he locked eyes with Sango. "Not until she agrees to come with me are to tell me what it is that is wrong with her."

"Nothing is wrong with me, now can you leave?" Sango hissed out in anger.

"No." Miroku stated as he placed a barrier around himself so that Inuyasha couldn't get him out.

Having had enough, Sango turned enraged eyes away from her fiancée and yelled out, "FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WELL THEN I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I AM WITH A CHILD AND I JUST FOUND THIS OUT! OH AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE…I AM THE MISSING HEIR TO THE SOUTHERN KINGDOM. ONCE I AM STRONG ENOUGH I'M GONG TO TAKE BACK MY LANDS FROM THAT BASTARD NARAKU!"

As Sango fell to her knees in tears, Kagome jumped out of the bed and ignored the pain on her chest as she easily caught her depressed sister. As she held her crying sister, Kagome looked up and glared at Miroku before saying, "Are you happy know? What else to you want to force out of her? Would you like to know what she saw when she witness her families death?" in such a cold voice that it sent shivers down Inuyasha's spin.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I don't think I have to tell you anymore but just in case you forget…PLEAE REVIEW! REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW!!!! **

**Darkiceone **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Realizing that there was nothing else he could do, Inuyasha left the room so that he could so and talk to his parents and his brother about the recent news of Sango. Inuyasha had made sure to make a note to himself so that he would remember to ask Kagome why she had never said a word to anyone or him. Meanwhile, Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to take small, calming breaths, as she did this, Kagome used her dragons eyes and tried to see what it was that Miroku was going to do about this.

It wasn't until Kagome had suddenly pulled away that Sango looked up only to be pulled into Miroku's arms. Before she could try to pull away she heard Kagome's cold voice say, "Listen to him."

"Sango, you have no idea how happy you have made me." Miroku whispered into her ear. "I get to be the father of your child, please, don't leave me…let me take care of you."

"Miroku…but…you…I lied to you." Sango whispered as she completely forgot about her wounded fried.

Knowing that this was probably a good time to leave them alone, Kagome quietly walked out of the room and tried to go find a place where she could tend to her wounds. Just as she had made it to the queens garden, Kagome turned around when she heard a voice say, "I'm sorry but you are not allowed in here."

"Sorry, I just need to rest a bit." Kagome replied before she fell forward and passed out in a pool of her own blood. _'Now I know I over did it?' _Were her last thought before she completely passed out.

"Princess…Princess Kagome?" the servant whispered as she quickly picked her up and carried her to her room to tend to her wounds.

Inuyasha stood before his family as he tried to see if he would have to run and protect his friends or if he had nothing to worry about. It wasn't until Rin spoke up that broke all the tension in the room. "Well, that would explain as to how and why that young girl, Kagome-chan, has the manners to rival that of a noble."

"It would." Izayoi stated.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the two lied to us." Inutaisho stated.

"I agree, for all we know, they could be trying to take the dragons with them to try to kill that bastard." Sesshomaru growled.

"Do you really believe that those girls are capable of such things?" Rin hissed in a cold tone.

"Really, if anything they would have left without a word and tried to protect our lands without getting caught." Izayoi added.

"If you think so then I'm sure that Princess Sango will have no trouble in telling us where the princess of the dragons is at." Sesshomaru stated.

"Watch it Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshomaru." Inutaisho growled.

"What makes you think that she would know about the dragon princess?" Rin hissed as she handed her pup to her mother and challenged her mate by taking a step forward.

"Because from what the people have said, some of the outer villages have found some of their belongings hidden in the dirt. By the looks of it, they might be hiding in the same village." Sesshomaru stated.

"What makes you think that it is this village?" Inutaisho asked.

"We have outer villages as well as other villages that have dragons from the east." Izayoi stated. "She may well be hiding there with the her dragon."

"It has always been said that the heir to the eastern lands would be born at the moment the black dragon of death awakened." Sesshomaru explained. "What if that is the reason that the war began, Naraku plans to control the dragon of death."

"If he gets his hands on that dragon that bastard will be able to kill anyone that gets in his way." Inuyasha growled.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Rin asked. "If we try to force her out of hiding then she will only run."

"I suggest we have Princess Sango talk to her so that she may come out of hiding, if she chooses then she will have our support and army to help her get her lands back." Sesshomaru answered.

"Alright, but she might not like it, I mean if it were me it would be personal and I wouldn't want anyone to interfere." Inuyasha growled.

"I would have to agree to that, I mean if I was forced to watch my family killed before I had the bastard that did it purpose to me I would make sure to keep it personal." Rin growled.

"Whatever the case may be I don't think she should go in alone if she isn't even close to her dragon." Izayoi stated. "From what I heard, if a miko if to far from her dragon for too long she or he could die."

"Well that would be the case, but this princess was strong enough to be born with three dragon's total. For all we know she could be with one while the others are locked up by Naraku." Sesshomaru stated.

"How do you know all of this?" Inuyasha growled.

"That one time when Queen from miko country visited us, she left behind a book that she thought we should have and could find useful." Sesshomaru answered. "Perhaps she for saw this."

"Feh, when did you get the chance to talk to her or even get to know her?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"Come now dear, please don't tell me that you still think that that Queen was really meant to be your mate?" Izayoi stated in a gentle voice. "Why would she be meant for you when she was married and with a child when she was here?"

Ignoring his mothers statement, Inuyasha stormed out of the room to go check on Kagome. Once he was gone, Rin turned to her mother and asked, "What?"

"It would seem our son will need to be forced to claim a mate soon." Inutaisho stated. "I no longer wish to see him like this."

"As do I." Izayoi stated. "If only there was some way we could get him interested in another girl."

"I think we should let him look for the right girl, he might find her sooner then you think." Rin stated as she too took her leave.

"Sesshomaru, who does your mate speak of?" Inutaisho asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out, if you will excuse me." Sesshomaru growled as he walked after his mate and pup.

"What are we going to do now love?" Izayoi asked in a tried voice.

"Now, you and I will start sparing again and we can only hope the princess will allow us to help them." Inutaisho answered as he reached for his mates hands. "It is the only thing we can do at this point."

Inuyasha stormed down that halls and toward his room. At this point he couldn't even look at Kagome. Truth be told he never did tell Kagome the truth as to why he always wished to protect her since he first saw her. Just as he walked past his mother's garden he was stopped by two things. First off the scent of Kagome's blood led him in front of the garden to a small pool of blood that was left behind along with a trail of blood. Secondly, Sango and Miroku had come up running to him and said, "We can't find her, we can't find Kagome."

"What the hell do you mean you can't find her?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to face them. "Didn't she stay in the room?"

"She left when we weren't looking, please, Inuyasha, she reopened her wounds to catch me." Sango begged.

"Feh, Miroku get the guards to start looking for her, Sango go and check all the places she would go to first." Inuyasha growled.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going to see if I can find her with the old scent that her blood left behind." Inuyasha answered as he turned to leave.

"Well wouldn't that be faster?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but she might have walked this way until she stopped bleeding to get us to leave her alone." Inuyasha explained. "Just go, I'll find her."

Knowing that Inuyasha would not hurt her, Sango and Miroku ran off to do what they had been told to do by Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Kagome opened her eyes and looked around only to realize she was yet again in a room she had never been in before. As she struggled to sit up, she heard a familiar yet distant voice say, "You should stay still Kagome. You need to wait for the herbs to take effect."

"Uh…where am I? who are you?" Kagome asked as she stayed still.

"I'm surprise you don't remember me. But I suppose an old maid wouldn't be remembered."

"Wait a minute…you…Emeri?" Kagome asked as she could feel the effect of the herbs that had been used take effect.

"Who else can use the right herbs that will quickly heal all of your wounds." Emeri replied.

"Wait, so what am I going to do about my secret?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't do that to you my princess, I mean sure that the wounds would stay but you won't be bleeding as much from now on, as long as you allow them to completely close." Emeri explained.

"I see, so how long until you will hand me back?" Kagome asked.

"No long, the prince will find you soon; I have to get back to my duties so you will have to wait here." Emeri stated. "Tell him whatever you like and I will agree to it."

"Alright, then be prepared to visit me more often." Kagome stated.

After a few minutes that Emeri had left, Kagome was not surprised when Inuyasha walked in and ran to her side. Kagome quickly bared her neck and made sure that he knew that she would completely submit to him if he asked her to. Once she was sure that he was done making sure that she was alright and that she didn't have any new wounds, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "I'm alright, thanks to one of your caring servants."

"Feh, who helped you?" Inuyasha asked as he didn't recognize the scent in the room.

"A maid named Emeri, I don't know what she does for your family but she said that she had to leave." Kagome explained, "How did things go with Miroku and Sango?"

"Alright, it seems that Miroku doesn't care about what or who Sango really was all along." Inuyasha answered as he moved to pick her up.

"Where are you taking me know?" Kagome asked.

"I don't want to risk you running off again; you're going to sleep in my room for tonight." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"OH, come now, don't you think you are over doing it just a little bit." Kagome hissed. "I only wanted to give Sango and Miroku the privacy that they needed and deserved. Is that really so bad?"

"Yes, especially when you reopened your wounds, you're lucky that maid is knows how to clean wounds and wrap them properly." Inuyasha answered.

"Really, I'm alright." Kagome stated in a weak voice as she began to feel sleepy again.

"Feh, I won't believe that until I see it." Inuyasha growled.

"Really, that is hardly necessary of you." Kagome hissed. "Further more if you truly want to make sure that I'm alright then would you please let me have some fresh air every once in a while."

"You're not around Sango you don't have to talk that way you know." Inuyasha stated as he turned the corner into the east hall where his room was located.

Before Kagome could say a thing about what he had just told her, Inuyasha stopped walking when two different guards came running up to them. Once they had stopped Inuyasha nodded his head before they ran off again. Before Kagome could ask what that was all about, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "Don't worry about it, I was only telling them that they could let the others know to stop the search and to let Sango and Miroku know that I found you after all."

"Oh," Kagome stated in a low voice.

"Feh, now go to bed, I'm going to go make sure that Miroku and Sango don't run in here." Inuyasha growled as he laid her down onto the bed.

"Inuyasha…please be here when I wake up." Kagome whispered as she allowed herself to fall asleep.

"I'll be here…I'll always be here for you." Inuyasha whispered as he walked out of the room only to be met by a very pissed off inu demon.

Before Inuyasha could ask what she was doing there, he took a step back when he heard her cold, and enraged voice say, "We have to talk now dear brother."

"I don't have time to talk to you right now Rin, perhaps another time. Right now I need to go and get Kaede to fix Kagome and I need to make sure that Sango and Miroku don't come and wake her." Inuyasha growled back.

"Then you better make time to talk to us soon brother, come Rin, our daughter is waiting for us in our bed room." Sesshomaru was heard as he pulled his mate away.

'_Feh, I wonder what that all was about, shit, I better find Sango and Miroku fast.' _Inuyasha thought as he ran off to go and look for his two friends.

Once he was gone from the door Kagome opened her eyes to reveal the eyes of a dragon as she looked around the room. She could see anything and everything he had in his room as if it were completely lit up with light. Once she had made sure to remember where everything was, Kagome closed her eyes and said, _'I'm sorry I haven't been to see any of you…please wait for me…I'll be back soon.' _

'_And we'll be here…waiting for your return.' _Helios and Dante's voice range in her mind as she slowly drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sango and Miroku had just walked into the throne room. Sango no longer wore the clothing of a servant but the clothing she had long since hidden away to symbolize who she was and where she came from. There were still many of the villagers that couldn't believe the truth but some were not surprised since she had always shown that she really cared for the people like a proper royal should. Once the door behind them was closed, Sango locked eyes with the King and Queen and said, "I am sorry for having kept this from you for such a long time but I didn't want to risk people talking and Naraku finding out."

"We understand that but now we must prepare for war, I am most certain that what you tried to protect us from what will soon accrue." Inutaisho stated.

"Therefore we must ask that you allow us to help you and the hidden princess of miko country." Izayoi added.

"I don't understand." Sango stated in a confused voice. _'No, they couldn't have figured it out so soon…Dante! Helios! Get Kagome to see this now!' _

"Of course we don't know who this girl is." Rin stated.

"But we would like for you to get her to agree and come to meet with us so that we can plan something." Inutaisho stated.

"It would be best if you both were here." Sesshomaru added. "If you must you and your husband may go to which every village she is hiding in and bring her back so long as it is soon."

"So don't have much time, I'm sure that even you are aware of that." Rin added.

"With all due respect, we did want we saw fit in our eyes to protect your lands. If we have brought your lands into Naraku's plans than we will gladly leave and face Naraku once and for all." Sango stated.

"Spoken like the true Prince of the Taijiya however, will you really risk your unborn child?" Inutaisho stated.

"I have confidence in my fellow sister and I will not allow a country that has nothing to do with this war be targeted. Now if you have knowledge that Naraku has learned of us then we shall gladly take our leave." Sango stated in a stern voice.

"Would you really fight alone?" Izayoi asked.

"We're never alone so long as we have each other." Sango replied.

"Sango, I really don't think it would be wise for you to go into battle in your state." Miroku finally spoke.

"I will talk with my sister, however if she so choices to stay hidden until you have received word of Naraku's actions against your lands then it can do nothing else." Sango answered as she turned to leave.

"Why do you call her sister?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You are from two different countries after all." Inutaisho stated.

Sango turned to face the prince and the King and answered, "I see her as my sister because she saved me when I was wounded and close to death, she was there and brought me back to believe that everything was going to be alright when I thought that it wasn't going to be."

"I see, well please try to convince her." Izayoi stated in a low voice.

"Thank you for your time, King and Queen of the Taijiya." Inutaisho stated.

"No, thank you for asking and not demanding it of me." Sango replied. "Now if you will excuse us."

Once they were out of the room, Inutaisho turned to Izayoi and stated, "What do you think my love? Should we promise our youngest son to the daughter of the woman he claims to be in love with?"

"I don't know, by the sounds of it they will not like each other to much since they are similar in personality." Izayoi answered.

"I would have to agree." Rin stated.

Meanwhile Kagome had just opened her eyes and looked around to make sure she was still in Inuyasha's room. She had just seen what the dragons had wanted her to see. It wasn't until she felt something gently pull her into a warmth that only made her want to sleep again that she realized she was not alone in bed. As she slowly turned to face the person that lay next to her, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath and hissed out, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing Prince Inuyasha?"

"Um…shut up wench, I don't want to get up yet." He growled in his sleep.

"Prince Inuyasha, if someone should walk in here and see you like this I am certain that they will think that you have seduced a wounded girl." Kagome hissed as she kicked him off of the bed. "So get dressed!"

Once she had kicked him off of the bed, Kagome covered her face with a pillow as Inuyasha pulled the bed sheets off of her and covered himself as he growled out, "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you already that it is completely inappropriate for you to be in the same bed as I when you are barely clothed." Kagome hissed in a cold tone. "Now go and get dressed."

"Feh, no one is coming in until I give the ok, which isn't until I leave the room to go and get Kaede." Inuyasha growled. "You didn't have to wake me up like that any way."

"I don't care, get dressed or I will get out." Kagome hissed as she moved to prove her point by putting her legs over the side of the bed.

"Stubborn wench." Inuyasha growled as he walked over to the bath room and quickly got dressed.

Once she was sure that he was no longer in the room, Kagome sat up in bed and looked around to see if there was still something's on the floor that kept her from walking over to the balcony. Just as she was about to get up, Inuyasha walked out and said, "Don't even think about it wench, first Kaede is going to come and clean your wounds, then you are going to eat and if you still want to go out I'll take you to my mother's garden."

"I thought that no one was allowed in there expect for her?" Kagome replied.

"Feh, I'll talk to her while Sango and Miroku pay you a visit." Inuyasha growled. "Oh and if you want the runt can stay with you from now on, that's if you still want to care for him."

"What about your brother's orders?" Kagome asked.

"I over ruled it with the help of my sister and mother." Inuyasha answered in a calm voice. "Now stay put and wait for me to get back with some food and with Kaede."

"Alright, then you better bring Shippo as well." Kagome stated as she turned to look out the now opened balcony.

Trusting that she was going to keep her word, Inuyasha walked out of his room and began to make his way to get Kaede and the tray of food for Kagome. Just as he had turned the corner, Inuyasha was met by Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Before Inuyasha could say a thing, Sango glared at him and said, "I don't care if she is still asleep, I'm going to go see my sister."

'_Sister…I wonder if Kagome would know who the and where the other princess is?' _Miroku couldn't help but think as he looked at Inuyasha and said, "We won't wake her, we just want to see her."

"Feh, the wench is up, don't go jumping on her again runt, she has her wounds on her chest." Inuyasha growled before walking away.

"He really is worried about my Oka." Shippo stated.

"Indeed, shall we go Sango?" Miroku stated.

"Yeah, I want to make sure she is alright, I mean she did leave the room so that you and I could talk." Sango replied. _'And I still need to see what she will do and what I should tell the King and Queen.' _

"I want to see my Oka!" Shippo cried.

When Sango, Shippo and Miroku walked into the room Kagome was not surprised at all. In fact she couldn't help but smile as Shippo jumped onto the bed. Once he was settled carefully next to her, Kagome looked up to find Sango looked at her and Miroku sitting down by the side of the bed. Before she could even say a word, Sango lifted her hand and said, "Just what exactly were you thinking when you left the room? Do you know what could have happened to you if you weren't found and helped?

"I know, but I just wanted to get out before you two started making out while making up." Kagome answered in an innocent voice.

"That still doesn't mean you should have gone that far from the room, now you have to stay here." Sango stated. "I mean look at the mess in this room."

"I would have to agree Kagome, I don't think it would do you any better if you stay here in the Prince room with all the mess he has thrown around." Miroku stated.

"I'll be fine, beside the herbs the maid used are really helping me out a lot, I need to find out which she used." Kagome stated as she locked eyes with Sango. This however didn't go unnoticed by Miroku.

"I see, well do you want me to go look for the maid so that we can tell Kaede which herbs to us?" Sango asked.

"No, I'm sure I will get a chance to see her again soon." Kagome stated with a grin on her face, "Anyway how was Shippo yesterday?"

"I was good!" Shippo cried.

"Indeed he was, however the dragons seem to be found of him as well." Miroku added.

"That's good; Shippo will be staying with me from now on but thanks for looking after him for me." Kagome stated.

"Really, I finally get to stay with Oka?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, you are. Anyway did you guys get a chance to talk things out?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure if we've talked about everything yet." Sango answered as she locked eyes with Kagome. "I just have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'm forgetting something."

"Oh, well whatever it is I'm sure you'll remember when the time is right." Kagome stated as she turned to Miroku and said, "I'm sorry that I never told you but I wasn't going to betray her."

"I complete understand." Miroku stated. "I probably would do the same thing if it were Inuyasha that had to go through this."

"So what are you going to do today?" Kagome asked.

"Well I have to start training the riders again so that they're us to falling and being caught by their dragons. I also have to do all of your work until you feel better or if you even want to go back." Sango explained.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked in a worried voice. "Are you going to remove me from the stables?"

"No, the King and Queen have agreed that if you no longer want to work for them they are prepared to pay your taxes and support you while you live in the village." Miroku explained. "It is completely up to you."

"I still want to work at the stables, you can tell them that." Kagome stated as she turned to look at Shippo, "As for Shippo here, he can help me and play with the dragons while I clean them and feed them."

"I will!" Shippo stated. "I'll help Oka!"

"Alright then, I shall go and talk to the King and Queen, Sango I'll see you later at the stables." Miroku stated as he turned to leave.

"You're helping her?" Kagome asked in an unsure voice.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Miroku replied.

"No, not at all, just make sure you show them that you mean them no harm and that you respect them." Kagome answered.

"Sango has already introduced me to all of the dragons and I have shown them my respect for them. You don't have to worry Kagome, just rest and feel better." Miroku stated.

"By Miroku." Shippo stated.

"See you later." Miroku replied as he walked out and to the King and Queen.

Once he was gone, Kagome looked down to Shippo and said, "Shippo honey, whatever you are about to hear you have to keep it a secret, otherwise they will take you away from me."

"I promise Oka…I will keep it a secret." Shippo stated.

"Good, now Sango what do you think we should do about this, if I tell them now what exactly is going on then they will not allow us to handle this alone." Kagome stated.

"Kagome, they didn't take the news that badly. Why don't you just tell them that you are the dragon princess." Sango replied.

"You can tell Miroku so long as you're sure the he will not say a word, as for the King and Queen tell them that I do not wish to reveal myself to them until I find it absolutely necessary." Kagome stated.

"Are you sure about this, I'm sure that you will be able to talk them into staying out of our war." Sango added.

"Mama…your…I don't want you to go!" Oka cried.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere; if I go to war you will be there at my side with Helios and Dante." Kagome stated as she looked at Sango and said, "I don't trust them enough yet, besides I need you to find the book that my mother left here. She left me a message in there I need to find it fast."

"I'll see what I can do." Sango stated. "But what are you going to do? I mean if I give them an answer without leaving the village they'll know that you are here."

"Thanks but that's why I'll have you talk with Eri, if they ask and try to have you followed Eri will talk my place just until I want to be found out. Anyway I'm sorry you have to go all my work but I'll be better by the end of tomorrow." Kagome stated.

"Which reminds me, did you run into that mid you told me about when we first met?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to her so make sure you have her summoned to my room to change the sheets." Kagome stated.

"Are you sure I can do that?" Sango asked.

"I see no problems with it." Kagome stated with a grin on her face as her eyes flashed a brilliant blue color.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow at the stables." Sango stated as she turned to leave.

Just as Sango was about to open the door, Kagome took in a calming breath and asked, "Are you going to tell Miroku about me or not?"

"I will, and I know that he will not say a word to the King and Queen until you are ready." Sango answered before she walked out of the room so that she could let Inuyasha and Kaede walk in to take her place.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Once she and Shippo were done eating, Kagome turned to find Kaede gone while Inuyasha was sitting down across the bed. Once he had noticed that she was done, Inuyasha stood up and removed the tray and walked out of the room so that he could go and take it back to the kitchen. Once Inuyasha had left, Kagome turned to Shippo and said, "Would you like to go to the garden with me when Inuyasha take me honey?"

"No, I don't like flowers." Shippo stated.

"Than what are you going to be doing?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"Can I go play with Kirara when Inuyasha gets back?" Shippo answered.

"Yeah, but you're going to have to stay where Sango or Miroku can see you." Kagome stated. "If you're going to play with the dragons just stay with Miyazu."

"I will Oka." Shippo stated as he sat by her.

"Good, now what do you want to do once we can go home?" Kagome asked. "We'll have to move around my room a little so could you help me?"

"I'll help mama!" Shippo answered.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha walked down the halls as he came back from the kitchen. He had heard some whispers about his father planning an arranged marriage for him. What he didn't like was that his father was not going to tell him a word or anyone else until he had met with the girl that he was to mate. Just as he walked passed his father's study, Inuyasha was stopped once again by Rin and Sesshomaru. Before he could say a word, Rin looked at Inuyasha and said, "If you're going to be looking after only because she looks like the late Queen Kikiyo."

"Shut up, I protect her and look after her because I can and want!" Inuyasha growled.

"Watch your mouth when you speak to my mate." Sesshomaru growled in anger.

"Then you and your mate should stay out of my business." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave and go back to his room.

"Whether you talk about it or not it still doesn't make it right for you to do what you are doing now." Rin growled as she kept him from going.

"Feh, says you, now fuck off and leave me alone, I don't need to hear what my parents have to keep reminding me from my sister and my half brother." Inuyasha growled as he pushed passed her and walked away.

Before Sesshomaru could even attack his brother for his actions, Rin took hold of her mate and said, "Don't, he isn't in his right mind…he's about to lose control of his inner demon."

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru asked. "You've never seen him transform."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to tell considering the fact that his eyes were flashing between red and gold." Rin explained.

"I suppose we need to go talk to my father now." Sesshomaru growled.

"That would be best, I just hope that Sango and Miroku are still with Kagome so that they are there to watch over her incase he completely losses it." Rin stated.

"If he really sees her as the late Queen Kikiyo than I do not think he will do a thing to her." Sesshomaru stated so that he could reassure his mate.

"I know, I just like to worry." She growled back. "Besides, if Kagome finds out, she will not like it. I know I wouldn't won't to be seen as someone I'm not."

"Shall we go and tell our parents?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, by the looks of it they would only piss him off more by trying to get her away from him now." Rin answered. "I guess we'll just have to let things be until you and I can find a solution to this."

They had been sitting for a while in silence an enjoying their company of one another when all of a sudden Inuyasha had stormed into the room. By the feel of his aura Kagome could tell that someone had upset Inuyasha in some way or another. Once Inuyasha had closed the door, Kagome looked at him and asked, "What's wrong? You seem upset."

"Shut up wench." Inuyasha replied.

"He smells mad Oka." Shippo stated.

Just as Inuyasha reached over to hit him over the head, Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she put Shippo behind her while saying, "He is only telling me the truth by the looks of it so don't you dare hit him you dog."

"Feh shut up wench." Inuyasha growled. "You don't know anything."

"Get out." Kagome hissed in anger as she turned to look away from him. "Just get out and leave me alone, I don't want you here anymore you jerk."

"This is my room bitch so you get the fuck out." Inuyasha growled back as he took a step toward her to challenge her.

"Oka." Shippo whimpered.

"Fine, then don't you dare try to get me in here again you asswhole." Kagome hissed as she grabbed Shippo and slowly got out of bed so that she wouldn't hurt herself any more.

"Stay still wench." Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed red. He was pissed off enough it was and he was not going to let anyone else get away with it.

"No." Kagome hissed as she finally stood up straight with Shippo in her arms. _'This is really bad, maybe I should just sit back down.' _

"Bitch…sit down." Inuyasha growled.

That doing it, Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha while saying, "I'm not your bitch you asswhole and even if I were you still wouldn't have the right to talk to me the way you are talking to me now. Now if you excuse me Prince hot head, I have to get Shippo out of here because you are scaring him."

"I don't give a fuck. Sit down before you hurt yourself." Inuyasha growled as he grabbed her arm and dug his claws into her.

As soon as he had dug his claws into his Kagome, Kagome told Shippo to get out of the room and not to come back unless he found someone that could help her. He wasn't strong enough to fight back and knew that she would be in a lot of trouble if she called for any of the dragons to attack a royal. Once Shippo was out of the room, Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha as she stood her ground. After a while of waiting for him to let out, Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she tried to ignore the pain. Just as she had managed to block it out, Kagome heard Inuyasha's cold voice say, "You're lucky that you look so much like her, otherwise I would have slapped you by now."

"You're lucky that I'm weak and wounded otherwise I would have knocked you out. Now let me go." Kagome stated in a calm but cold voice of her own.

"I'd like to see you try." He growled as he dug his claws further into her. It was then that Kagome had realized that Inuyasha had lost complete control of his demon blood.

"Inuyasha…your hurting me." Kagome whispered as she quickly sat down on the bed while quickly submitting to him by baring her neck so that he could sniff it.

As soon as her scent entered his noise, Inuyasha slowly began to calm down as he laid her down as he climbed into bed. Once they were she realized that he was just trying to go back to sleep so that he could calm down, Kagome steadied her breathing and waited for him to completely fall asleep. However before he could fall asleep, Kagome froze when she felt Inuyasha's lips on the wounds he had left her as he growled out, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm fine…I just want to rest with you at my side." Kagome soothed as she tried to get him to calm down.

After he had finished licking her wounds, Inuyasha closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to weak up if she got out of bed, Kagome turned toward the edge of the bed and tried to get up only to be pulled down as a sleeping hanyou wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her at his side. Realizing that there was no way that she could get away, Kagome closed her eyes and counted until she slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Shippo ran down the halls as he tried to find someone that could help his Oka before it was too late. He knew that Inuyasha wouldn't really hurt her on purpose but he understood what had happened and knew that he was going to need some help. Just as he turned the corner, Shippo ran into a maid. As soon as she reached over to her, Shippo jumped up and cried out, "You have to help my Oka! Prince Inuyasha lost control! Please help my Oka!"

"Shh…calm down little one, now where is the Prince and your Oka?" the maid replied in a soothing voice.

"This way…hurry, he was hurting my Oka…I could smell blood." Shippo cried as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Alright, lead the way little one." The maid stated as she completely ran after the small fox kit.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Rin had just entered the throne room only to be shocked at what they saw. Rin had never met the queen of miko country but she was almost certain that the miko that stood before her had to be a ghost by the way her mate had reacted to the miko. Before Sesshomaru or Rin could ask what was going on, Inutaisho turned to his son and said, "Good, I'd like you to meet a miko that shall take over for Kagome so that she no longer has to risk her life for us."

"Father, who is this woman?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed his mate behind him.

The miko before him, quickly bowed down and said, "I am sorry if you think that I am someone that I am not but I am here looking for my sister. We were separated when Naraku attacked our land and I have heard from the other villages that she might be here."

"Kagome?" Rin asked as she stepped aside.

"Yes, as you can tell she and I look a lot like the late Queen Kikiyo but that is to be expected." She stated. "You see we come from a family where the girls, since birth, are trained to act like the queen or princess so that we can protect them."

"What's your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She has the same name as Kikiyo, she was to replace lady Kikiyo when she was away, she was the miko that replace the late queen when she visited us." Izayoi answered.

"Why does she look so young then?" Rin asked in a low growl.

"Enough, Kikiyo shall be Kaede's new helper, if Kagome so wishes it she may stay at the stables and only care for the dragons." Inutaisho growled back.

"No." Rin growled back. "Do you have any idea how this is going to affect my brother?"

"We know, that is why he is to marry this promising miko." Inutaisho stated.

"What about you wanting him to marry the princess of miko country?" Sesshomaru added. Although he didn't get along with his brother much, he knew that this would not end well.

"Sango has informed us that she does not want to show herself and I will not allow my son to go to war without a wife and child of his own." Inutaisho added.

"Mother, will you really allow him to do this?" Rin asked as she locked eyes with Izayoi.

Izayoi took in a deep breath and faced her daughter before answering, "No, but I have no choice in the matter, if my son will be happy then there is nothing I can do."

"Mother, if my brother is not happy with this will you still side with my father?" Sesshomaru growled.

"No, if he does not wish this then I will do what I can." Izayoi stated as she turned to glare at her mate to added, "So that Inuyasha will be happy with the person he chooses to make his mate."

"I will promise to keep my distance if he so wishes it." Kikiyo replied. _'Kagome…how should I get to her when she is not in the stables.' _

"I don't care, you upset my brother and I will kill you." Rin growled before she stormed out of the room.

"Sesshomaru take Kikiyo to the stables and to Kaede. Explain to her what is going on and what she is to do with Kikiyo." Inutaisho ordered.

"I will only do this because my mother has already declared that she will not stand by you should you try to force this on to my brother." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to Kikiyo and said, "Follow me."

Once they were out of the room, Inutaisho turned to his mate and asked, "Will you really stand by your children then to my side?"

"Yes, I love you to death but never, never risk the happiness of any mothers' children." Izayoi stated as she stood up to leave. "Otherwise you will find yourself in a very dangerous place."

Once she had walked out of the room, Izayoi began to make her way to the library so that she could look for the book that her son had been talking about. She was going to find some answers and she was going to protect her son from the girl that just arrived. _'Kikiyo…she was my best friend, and this girl has every signal trait mark on her body that Kikiyo had…I have to make sure…if this girl is the reincarnation of Kikiyo then she will not be allowed anywhere near my son.' _Izayoi thought as she entered the library so that she could start looking for the book. Once inside, Izayoi closed the book and began to look for the book that her older son had talked about.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I have already come up with a summary for the Inuyasha cross over with Witch Hunter Robin, oh and sorry but I don't have a title to the story yet. Please let me know what you think of the summary and the chapter. RIVEW! **

_**Summary: It had been two years since she was sealed in her own time, two long years away from Inuyasha and she was not in college. During the two she has spent studying witchcraft and strengthens her miko powers so that one day she could go back to him, to Inuyasha. What happens when she is cased after by the STNJ? Read and find out. **_

**Please let me know what you think of the summary, I have part of the plot set up but I want to make sure you guys like the summary. Please review!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shippo ran in and quickly looked around to make sure that the blood he was smelled had not been clean so that the maid he had found to help him would believe what he had said. As soon as he had turned around to face the maid that had come to help him save his Oka, she had picked him up and said, "I believe you but it seems that your Oka was able to calm Prince Inuyasha down. Would you like me to stay with you until she wakes up?"

"Yes, and can you make sure that he didn't open her wounds?" Shippo whispered as he jumped up and into the maids arms.

"I will, don't worry little one." Emeri answered.

"Umm…he didn't hurt me Shippo…Emeri, can you please take him to Sango for now…I don't know how he will wake up." Kagome whispered as she began to wake about.

"You need to worry about your own safety." Emeri answered. "I have not heard good things about the Prince when he is out of his mind."

"That is why…" Kagome whispered as she began to sit up while shifting Inuyasha so that he was still asleep but with his arms wrapped around her waist. "you are going to leave me the beads and make sure that Shippo is safe."

"Do you even realize what you are saying, I will not allow this." Emeri stated.

"You will listen to me Emeri-chan…after all; you are given to me to play with me, protect me, and to listen to me, Emeri, the last of the hidden protectors that guarded the royal miko family." Kagome hissed as her eyes flashed a brilliant blue color.

"Oka! I don't want to go." Shippo cried.

"Sorry honey but it's not about what you want. It's about want is best for you." Kagome whispered as she turned to look away.

"Oka!" Shippo cried as he got away from Emeri and jumped into her arms.

Before Kagome could stop him, she placed Shippo behind her while catching the beads that had been thrown at her in mid air as a demon Inuyasha woke up and began to growl at both Emeri and Shippo.

"Get…out." He growled in rage.

"Inuyasha…it's alright, they're here to make sure that my wounds are alright." Kagome soothed. "They are not going to do a thing."

"Get out." Inuyasha growled again as he stood up to attack Emeri first.

"Uh…if only you would listen every once in a while." Kagome hissed in a cold tone as she quickly placed the beaded necklace around his neck while pushing him off the bed.

"Bitch! You'll be punished for that later." Inuyasha growled as he quickly got up and charged at Kagome.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled as she held Shippo close to her.

Once she was sure that Kagome had knocked him out, Emeri took a step forward and asked, "What will you have me do?"

"Hide the necklace and make sure that he can't take it out from under his clothing." Kagome ordered as she turned to look down at Shippo in her arms. "Make sure that you bring me some more of those herbs with Kaede. I need to get better and back to Helios and Dante."

"I will, is that all you need?" Emeri answered.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry the way I spoke right now, lately I've had no control…I need to go back home soon." Kagome whispered. "Have you gotten a hold of my mother's book?"

"Yes, what shall I tell the royals when I see Queen Izayoi?" Emeri answered. "And you really shouldn't worry about it that much, I understand that you have a line to up hold, that and your power is still trying to break free."

"Tell them that I will join them tomorrow morning now that I am alright, I will gladly answer any questions before I go back to work."

"As you wish." Emeri answered before taking her leave.

"Oka? Do we really have to leave? I like it here." Shippo asked.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but we won't be able to stay here that long, if you like you can stay with Inuyasha, I'm sure he'll take care of you when you want to visit." Kagome offered.

Sesshomaru and Rin had just turned the corner when they saw their mother walking out of the library with a disappointed look on her face. Just as Izayoi turned to leave, she came face to face with her daughter, son, and grandchild. With a smile on her face, Izayoi walked over to them as she heard her son ask, "What were you doing in the study mother? Were you looking for something?"

"Actually I was, perhaps you can help me Sesshomaru." Izayoi answered.

"Mother, it is time for dinner, don't you think we should go before father gets to upset?" Rin asked as she took her daughter out of her mate's hands.

"If you would kindly let him know that Sesshomaru is helping me with something I'm sure that he will not mind." Izayoi replied.

"Alright, but please don't take long." Rin stated as she took her leave.

Once Rin was out of hearing range, Sesshomaru turned to face his step mother and asked, "What brothers you so mother? Are you not happy that Inuyasha will find happiness?"

"It's not that, I am just confused, I would like for you to show me the book you were telling your brother about." Izayoi answered. "If it is no bather of course."

"It is not that hard to find." Sesshomaru stated. "I place where it would be easy to be found."

"I know, but I have spent the whole day in that room and I was unable to find it, will you please just get it for me dear." Izayoi replied. "I'm starting to think that someone has taken it."

"I suppose what do you plan to do with that book?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask as he walked into the room, and to the spot where he had left the book last. "And who would take it? There is no one that is allowed in this room other then the royal family. Not even the maids are allowed to clean in here."

"I need to see if my dear friend left me a hidden message, one that only I would understand what she meant by it." Izayoi answered truthfully.

"What is it that you wish to know mother?" Sesshomaru asked as he checked where he had placed the book only to find it empty.

Before Izayoi could answer her son's question, the door was opened as a maid walked in. As soon as she saw that Prince Sesshomaru was with the Queen, she bowed down and said, "Queen Izayoi, Prince Sesshomaru, King Inutaisho request that you go and have dinner at once."

"Thank you Emeri, we will be there shortly." Izyaoi stated.

"Oh, and Kagome has asked me to tell you that she has healed enough and can join you tomorrow morning before she goes back to work." Emeri stated.

"Now this will be a problem." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to face his mother. "We have yet to tell Inuyasha what we have decided and we have yet to tell the one that it will be affected by our Kings decision."

'_What are they talking about?' _Emeri thought as she waited for her orders.

"Thank you Emeri, please just go and tell my husband that I will be there shortly, as for Kagome, I shall sent someone else to lead her to the dining hall in the morning." Izayoi stated.

"As you wish my Queen, Princess Sesshomaru." Emeri stated before she took her leave and went to go to her room.

"What did Kaede say when you presented Kikiyo to her?" Izayoi asked as she turned her full attention to her son. "And do not lie to me, I want to know what she said and what she gave off."

"She was shocked thinking that she was seeing a ghost but then she began to grow with worry. That is what I smelled on her. All she did was nod her head and took Kikiyo by the hand to show her to her room." Sesshomaru explained.

"I see, well then later I shall come look for the book, for now let us go." Izayoi stated.

Inuyasha got off of the floor and looked around only to find himself in bed and Kagome at the balcony with Shippo in her arms. Sensing that he had woken up, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and said, "Glad to see that you're alright."

"Uh, what the hell happened?" Inuyasha growled.

"You passed out and kind of lost it, I'll explain everything when you get back but first you have to go and eat, your father is waiting for you." Kagome answered.

"I'm hungry Oka." Shippo stated.

"Can you take Shippo with you?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, come on runt, you have to help me get something to eat for your mother." Inuyasha growled as he climbed out of bed.

"Go on, he's fine now." Kagome whispered as she urged her son as he looked at her with unsure eyes.

"Feh, I'm not going to hurt you runt, now come on." Inuyasha growled as he opened his arms out to the small fox kit.

"I'll be waiting for my meal, so don't take long." Kagome replied as she walked over to the bed.

"We won't Oka." Shippo answered as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

As Inuyasha turned to leave, Kagome closed her eyes and whispered, "This will be my last night here Prince Inuyasha, I have healed enough, will you please tell the King and Queen that I will meet with them tomorrow morning as planned before I go back to work."

"Feh, that's if I allow it wench." Inuyasha growled in a teasing voice before walking out with Shippo in his arms.

"You allow what? I am controlled by no one." Kagome whispered. After making sure that he was out of hearing range she added, "After all, there is no demon, mortal, or monk alive that can control the queen of dragons."

As she walked down the lonely stable halls she could feel all of their eyes on her. Watching her, warning her that if she tried anything that they would not hesitate to attack her. She was not trusted and for good reasons but because of the curse and hold that was on her soul, she could do nothing but evil toward her own flesh and blood. Just as she had reached the stable that belonged to the dragon of ice and the dragon of fire, Kikiyo froze when she heard a voice say, "You there, what are you doing? You're not allowed near those dragons."

The miko grinned and quickly turned to bow before the person that had found her and said, "I'm sorry, I was just looking around since I just arrived. I'll go back to my room now."

"Wait…who are you?" Sango asked as she took a closer look at the new miko that looked so much like her sister.

'_Don't trust her, she is not who she said she was.' _Dante warned as he began to growl.

"I am the new miko that is to go under Lady Kaede's training." She answered. "I am Kikiyo."

"Kikiyo, well you are not allowed near any of the dragons, you may be under Kaede's wing however that does not mean you were granted permission to be near the dragons. Now leave." Sango hissed.

"As you wish Princess." Kikiyo stated as she turned to leave.

Once she was out of site, Sango turned around only to find her husband waiting for her to join him. After she had told him who Kagome was, he had left the room in silence after assuring her that he would not tell a soul. Once she was at his side, she locked eyes with him and asked, "What will you do now that you know?"

"I will not say a word for it is not my place to say however I will not allow you to go with her should she plan to leave soon." Miroku stated. "I do not want you going into any battle field now that you are with our child."

"Miroku I made a promise and I am not going to go back on my word." Sango stated.

"I understand that but you both can wait at least until you have given birth can't you?" Miroku asked.

"No, if we leave it off any longer, Naraku will only get stronger, you know that…I told you about the curse, if she waits any longer, she will not live to free her people." Sango explained in a sad voice. "And I will not allow her to go in alone."

"Sango, you do know that that is not your choice right?" Miroku asked. "She is the one that is choosing what she will do and what has to be done, and by the looks of it I don't think she will allow you to go."

"I know, that is why I'm going to need your help." Sango whispered as she turned her back to the dragons before her. "I plan to report to the King and Queen about who she really is and what she will do if they do not help me stop her. I know for a fact that Inuyasha will not allow this."

"Are you that certain that he will stop her?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, after all…Kagome and he are soul mate…can't you tell?" Sango answered. "That is way all of the dragons here do not harm Inuyasha, because they know even though Inuyasha may not know."

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you like the story so far. Please let me know what you think of it so far. I would really like to know. If you have any questions please just ask. REIVEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

That night Kagome had been visited by Sango, Miroku, and Emeri as she and Shippo brought in her room. She had no idea why Inuyasha had not returned but she figured it was for the best, it would be better if she didn't see him or that they would spend their last night together in each others arms. _'That can't happen again, I can't let him get to close, not when I have to leave.' _Kagome thought sadly as she turned to face Shippo and said, "Thank you honey."

"You're welcome Oka." Shippo replied.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Much better actually, I'm going back to work tomorrow." Kagome answered.

"That's good, at least you'll be able to see every one again." Miroku stated with a grin on his face.

"Yes, Emeri did you bring what I asked for." Kagome asked.

"Yes, I brought more than needed so that if you needed them you would be able to recognized the herbs yourself." Emeri answered.

"Thank you." Kagome stated.

"Well that's enough of that, we'll see you in the morning Kagome." Miroku stated as he led Sango out of the room.

"Yes, you need your rest so when you start work tomorrow." Sango added.

"I know, can you let Kaede know that I'm going to start tomorrow and that I will go straight to her when I'm done with the King and Queen." Kagome replied.

"I will, good night Kagome, good night Shippo." Miroku stated.

"May you both have pleasant dreams." Emeri stated as she closed the door behind her.

Once everyone was out of the room, Kagome rocked Shippo to sleep before she got out of bed and out into the balcony. Once she had felt the fresh air she knew that she would soon be back with her dragons and her family. After walking back into the room and reaching for the right herbs, Kagome removed the top of her clothing and began to remove the wraps that were covering her wounds. Just as she had finished cleaning and added the last healing herbs she needed, Kagome turned her back to the door as Inuyasha stormed in. Before he could ask what she was doing, Kagome hissed out, "Be very quiet, Shippo is asleep and I'm cleaning my wounds, Kaede wasn't able to come and clean my wounds so I have to do it myself."

"Feh, you should have waited for me, I would have helped you." Inuyasha growled as he closed his eyes and approached her so that he could help her finish wrapping her wounds.

"I'm fine, I'm almost done." Kagome whispered as she tried to tie the fabric that covered her wounds on her back.

"Don't look like you can finish up." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he took over and finished the wrapping.

"Yes well, where will you sleep tonight Prince Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a royal like tone, "You do know that it would be inappropriate if we continue to sleep in the same bed?"

"Feh, like if I care but I don't need the runt waking up, I'll be back in the morning to take you and the runt to breakfast so get your rest wench." Inuyasha growled as he waited for her to get her clothing back on.

"I understand, however I must ask you that you do not over react should you not like what your parents have to say. I do not need you losing it in front of my son for a second time." Kagome requested.

"Feh, I won't be losing it anymore." Inuyasha growled before he stormed out.

Once he was out of the room, Kagome walked over to his desk and began to write him a letter that he would read when she was gone and working again. Once she was done, Kagome joined her son in a peaceful sleep. That morning, Kagome woke up, got into her usual clothing that she wore so that she could work in the stables and woke Shippo up. Just as she had gotten Shippo to completely wake up, there was a knock at the door before Inuyasha walked in and said, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I'm hungry!" Shippo cried.

"Does that answer your question?" Kagome asked as she lifted Shippo into her arms and walked up to Inuyasha.

"Feh, that's not going to happen so don't worry about it." Inuyasha growled as he began to lead the way.

Once in the dining hall, Kagome was not surprised when she found Miroku and Sango waiting for her to take her seat with once she and Shippo had token their seat, Inuyasha sat down next to his brother and Miroku while Kagome sat in between Sango and Rin. Once they were all seated, Izayoi turned to Kagome and said, "I am very glad to see that you are doing better."

"Thank you for worrying but I am quiet alright now." Kagome replied.

"However there is still a matter that we must all talk about with calm heads." Inutaisho stated.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kagome asked.

"I have not heard anything, just what exactly did you plan behind my back." A very upset Sango was heard.

"Now, we were really upset that we put you sister in such danger." Rin began.

"We are also aware that since you have proclaimed her that she is your sister she is also a royal." Izayoi added.

Catching up to what this was leading up to, Kagome dropped her chop sticks and looked up to face the King to say, "I do not care that I am part royal, I am a royal sully by name and nothing more, I wish to continue to work in the stables."

"That is no longer your choice." Inutaisho stated. "We have already found a miko that will take over your duties with Lady Kaede. You may continue to work with the dragons and you will be paid however should you ever fell that you no longer want to work, we will maintained you and your new son."

"How dare you!" Sango yelled as she stood up.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked in an unsure voice. _'If they are telling me to leave the dragons then I will have no choice.' _

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha growled. "When did you all deicide this?"

"Please don't be upset dear but because of the new miko that appeared we will have you marry the new miko, she is stronger and able to fight." Izayoi stated.

"Like I care." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"Not even if she looks more like Kikiyo." Sesshomaru growled in a low tone so that only Inuyasha would hear him.

As Inuyasha turned around to face his brother, he was stopped when Kagome stood up and faced the King, "If I prove that I can fight, use miko power properly and ride once again will you allow me to stay and send the other miko away?"

"If you can prove to us then we shall allow it however my son will marry this miko." Inutaisho answered.

"How long would you give me to train and master what I need to know?" Kagome asked in a serious tone.

"Kagome don't even think about it." Sango warned. "I will not have you passing out on me again."

"Sango, I am no longer a child that need protecting." Kagome stated in a cold voice as she stood up to leave with Shippo in her arms.

"Where do you think you are going, we have not finished discussing this matter." Inutaisho growled as he ordered guards to hold her back.

"This is over for me." Kagome hissed as she threw Shippo up into the air and easily knocked the two guards out before catching her son. "I will not be forced out of a job that I have done for you since I was found and how dare you try to force me out of it. If this is what you truly wish than I will leave this lands and I will go home."

"Does that mean that you do remember your parents?" Sesshomaru asked as he ignored his brother's glare.

"I remember them but that doesn't mean that I will talk about them." Kagome hissed as she locked eyes with Sango for a brief moment. "If you will excuse me I will be leaving now, I will continue under Kaede and I will continue to work with the dragons."

Before anyone could say or do anything, Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table and allowed Kagome to take her leave. Once he had done so, he turned to Miroku and Sango and nodded his head before he turned blood red eyes at his father and growled out, "How dare you try to control me. How dare you try to force me to mate with a woman I do not know and have no feelings for."

"Inutaisho, that is your sons answer, I will not allow you to what you wish with my son." Izayoi spoke up as she stood up. "Further more, if you even try anything like this behind my back again I will leave you."

"Inuyasha go with your friends." Rin hissed as she turned to her mate. "I hope you will take care of everything while Izayoi and I go and have a talk with the three miko's."

"I will, now go." Sesshomaru growled.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said as he turned and left.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Inutaisho growled as his son took his leave.

Once she had arrived to her room, Kagome had told Shippo to stay with Dante and Helios until she went to go get him. If he got hungry all he had to do was tell the two dragons and she would come to him. Once she was ready, Kagome walked out of her room and pass her two friends so that she could go and meet with Kaede. Just as she was about to storm into Kaede's hut, Kagome froze when she heard Helios's voice say, _'Don't go, you must get to us…before she gets to us and the others, you must cast the spell of protection over all the dragons.' _

'_Just what is going on?' _Kagome replied as she turned around and began to make her way to Helios and Dante's pen.

"Kagome! Are ye alright?" Kaede asked as she tried to get to the young girl.

"I am fine, I'm going to go get my son, Kaede I'll be training myself from now on, I'm sure that Prince Inuyasha or Prince Sesshomaru will stop by later to inform you of what will happen later on, please just trust me and have faith that everything will be alright." Kagome stated in a calm voice before she ran off.

Before Kaede could say or do anything, Kagome ran off and into the stable with her two dragons waiting. As soon as she head heard the warning growls of the two dragons, Kaede knew that this was not a time to go after her. After taking a deep breath, Kaede turned around to leave only to come face to face with her new student. Before Kaede could say a word, Kikiyo looked at Kaede and asked, "Who were that girl? Is she allowed to run in as if she were the one to own them?"

"She is allowed and the only one as of this day that will be working with the dragons. Unless she has passed the word that she will allow someone else other then the trainer or the master of each dragon to see them you may not go near the stables." Sesshomaru's cold growl was heard as Rin appeared at Kaede's side.

"Furthermore, I would to inform you that she will not be giving up her place so easily so she will be fighting for her spot against you in a month's time." Rin added.

"Prince Sesshomaru, Princess Rin, what has happened?" Kaede asked in a confused voice.

"Perhaps we should go inside and talk this over." Sesshomaru growled.

"For there is much to be said." Rin added.

"If my staying will pose a problem I will be happy to be moved to a different village." Kikiyo stated in a respectful tone.

"There will be no need for that." Rin stated. "However if you are willing giving up then you shall work in one of the outer villagers for much longer and without training."

"Then I will accept this, I know that I do need more training, please forgive me for accepting this Lady Kaede." Kikiyo stated.

"It is alright child, come let us go and talk." Kaede spoke as she opened the reed door so that they could all enter her hut.

Meanwhile, Emeri while into the forest hoping that she wouldn't be seen or heard. She had to go and meet with the one person she had to protect no matter what. As she entered the clearing, Emeri froze and quickly bowed down to what she saw. There before her in the bright moon light, stood her princess in her full glory. She had bright, blue dragon like eyes as she held onto both fans that she had made. At her right was the dragon of ice baring his fans while the dragon of fire placed a barrier of pure flames around them in a protective manner. Once she had realized who it was, Kagome closed her eyes as she said, "Stand down, this is my old nanny."

"Princess, just what do you think you are doing so close to the castle?" Emeri asked.

"Just what do you think you are doing here? I did not call for you nor did I say that you can come into my and Prince Inuyasha's secret place." Kagome replied.

"forgive me but I just heard what you agreed to, you do realize that the curse that was placed on you long ago will not allow you to fight without being found out." Emeri answered.

"I know and I fully accept it however I will not allow them to see me as some weak child, in one month time I will fully has mastered my true powers." Kagome explained. "And once I have proven myself I shall return to my kingdom and take it back."

"What of Princess Sango?" Emeri asked.

"I don't want her to go to war in her condition, I will leave it to you to make sure that her and her husband do not go anywhere near the battle field, I know that you were properly training and therefore I have the up most faith in you to do so." Kagome answered.

"Very well then, what of your son?" Emeri asked.

"He will be going with me, I want to make sure that he is safe and I do not want him to feel as if I've left him." Kagome answered.

"Very well then, I shall take my leave for now Princess, however you must know that it will not be easy to fight the new miko, please be careful and should you need any of the herbs that work better with your body please just let me know." Emeri stated as she turned to leave.

"I will, however I'm going to need the herbs that will give me and the dragons power so that the curse doesn't weaken me too much, I will only have one month to learn everything that I need to know." Kagome whispered as she turned to lock eyes with her dragons. "And I don't want either one of my protectors getting hurt."

"I understand, good night, Princess of dragons." Emeri whispered as she took her leave.

Once she was left alone with her two protectors, Kagome closed her eyes as she closed her fan weapons and said, "May what have I done, what do you two think I should do? Should I just leave these lands without finding my one true mate or should I wait for him to help me break free of this curse."

'_He is the key to set you free.' _Dante answered.

'_You will not be able to defeat Naraku if you go in now as you are.' _Helios added.

"I know, but for now I have no other choice…uh…I'm tried…you two go back to the stables and make sure that you use your dragons eyes to make it seem as if I've returned with you…I need to fix my fan weapons so that they are easier to control." Kagome stated.

'_Surely you won't be tested on weapon training.' _Dante stated.

"I'm sure I won't now go…I'll follow shortly." Kagome ordered. "And make sure you do not wake my son."

Drained and wanting nothing more than to sleep, Kagome striped down to her bar and underwear and slowly walked into the water to hide her weapons where she kept them when she didn't need to use them. Little did she know, a pair of gold eyes watched her with an open mouth as he tried to understand what he had heard and seen? Not only had he found the person he was looking for to talk to, he was now unsure as to how he should face her now that he knew who she really was. Would he tell the one he loved or would he keep it a secret so that he could use this to his advantage?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had been a week since that day and she had still yet to see the miko she would be fighting against. However all that didn't matter, all that mattered right now was that she would be training and would have to learn how to shot a bow and arrow. She knew that her mother had been able to hit her mark without fail so why was she having so much trouble? Just as she had lowered her bow to continue practicing, Kagome quickly lifted it back up when she heard a noise behind her. Before anything could be said or done, Kagome poured some of her miko energy into the arrow while hissing out, "Come out if you want to live and show yourself."

"Feh, calm down wench, who else knows that this is our spot?" Inuyasha growled as he landed in front of her with his hands up in the air.

"Of course I haven't told anyone, what kind of a person do you take me for?" Kagome hissed as she fell to her knees. _'Damn this curse…I can only shoot ten arrows.' _

"Are you alright…you look pale." Inuyasha stated as he quickly caught her and helped her sit down right.

"Thanks, and yeah, I'm just tired." Kagome answered.

"Feh, you need to get some rest, the runt tells me that you don't play with him anymore." Inuyasha growled.

"Really now, now I know I need to pay more attention to my son." Kagome teased.

"Feh, come on, I talked with my mother and she allowed us to go into her garden." Inuyasha growled as he helped her up. "She said she would join us for tea in mid after noon."

"Then we better hurry, I don't want to keep her waiting since its almost time." Kagome replied as she took his hand only to fall back down at the sudden image she foresaw.

"Aren't you going to ask about the runt?" Inuyasha replied.

"Not at all, since you probably have him waiting for us there already." Kagome answered as she tried to forget what she saw. When she had touched him all she saw was a piece of his past, something that she had no right to be looking at. _'Great, because of this training my vision is getting better; I'm going to need to train that as well.' _

"Feh, you need to take a break." Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, and your family needs to visit my dragons again." Kagome shot back, "They want to know when they will be visited again."

"Your dragons?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at her.

"Uh, sorry, the dragons. I got ahead of myself there." Kagome quickly stated as she began to follow after Inuyasha.

"Feh, I guess, when are you going to start on shaping your miko powers?" Inuyasha asked. "You're going to be tested on that as well."

"I know but I don't' think I have enough miko powers to do that…or the strength." Kagome answered. "Really, you shouldn't worry so much."

Just as they had exited the forest, Kagome and Inuyasha were stopped when Sango and Miroku approached them. Knowing that this could only mean one thing, Kagome took a step away from Inuyasha and asked, "What's wrong Sango?"

"One of the riders is having problems with their dragon, she needs your help." Sango answered as she turned to face Miroku.

"So, what do they need Kagome there for?" Inuyasha growled. "We have a meeting with my mother."

"I'm so sorry but it seem that the dragon has already attacked its rider three times, we can't seem to figure out what is going on." Miroku stated.

"Feh, come on, it shouldn't take long." Inuyasha growled.

"Actually you can't come with; I also need to talk to Kagome after words about my child." Sango stated.

"I'm so sorry Prince Inuyasha, if you would like I would love to have dinner with you and your mother later on this evening, if it is not to bothersome." Kagome stated as she walked over to Sango's side.

"Feh, whatever, just to make sure you come I'm keeping the runt with me." Inuyasha growled before he stormed off.

"I'll go talk to him." Miroku stated.

"On your way back, make sure that he doesn't really keep my son in case I can't go after all." Kagome requested.

"I will." Miroku answered.

"Come on, I don't think she'll live if Dante tries to kill her again." Sango stated.

"Eri…what's happened to her?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea." Sango answered.

Knowing that there was something to be done, Kagome quickly ran into the stable where Dante was kept and quickly pulled Eri back as she was attacked by Dante. While Sango pushed Dante back and way from the two miko's, Kagome locked eyes with Eri and asked, "What's wrong with you? Why are you ignoring his warning signs?"

"I just want to pet my dragon, can't I pet him…I want to pet him." Eri answered.

After making sure that no one was around to see, Kagome held Eri's hands down and made sure that she couldn't get free as she closed her eyes and tried to figure out what was going on. Just as she had closed her eyes Kagome had found the problem, a spell had been placed on Eri, if she so much as touched the dragon he would fall into a deep sleep never to wake up until his true master was revealed to all. _'Someone is trying to find me out…but who?' _Kagome thought as she turned to face Sango when she heard her ask, "Well, what's going on?"

"Someone put a spell on her so that the moment Dante was touched by her he would fell into a deep sleep until everyone knew who I really am." Kagome answered.

"So basically someone it trying to get you out of hiding." Sango stated.

"Yeah, but by the looks of it, it wasn't Miroku or Kaede that was ordered to do so, I can't see who it is but I know that it is a miko that is in the country." Kagome explained.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to remove the spell and place a protection spell on all of the dragons, that way if this happens again the spell will be thrown back to the rider of the dragon instead of the dragon." Kagome answered as she began to remove the spell.

"How long are you going to be able to keep it up?" Sango asked.

"No, long, but just long enough to finish my training before I present myself." Kagome answered.

"Alright, so what now?" Sango asked.

"Now you keep a look out while I do the spell, Dante come here." Kagome ordered as she stood up. "You're going to be my helper."

'_As you wish my princess.' _Dante replied.

"Kagome, do you really plan on doing this? I don't want to see you weak all over again." Sango stated.

"I'll be fine, I'm close to finding my mate, if I can get him to lift the curse and get him to stay then I'll be able to kill Naraku." Kagome replied as she continued with the spell. "So you don't have to worry about me leaving you know."

"That's not the point." Sango stated. "I just don't want you to think that you have to fight alone when you have me."

"I know that I have you but you have to take care of yourself that is why if we can, we will wait until you have your child." Kagome stated.

"Promise?" Sango asked.

"I promise, now can you please help me get to the garden before my son goes crazy." Kagome stated.

"Come on, I'm sure they are still going to be waiting for you any way." Sango replied.

Once they had left, Kagome and Sango couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. Just as they had reached the entrance to the Queen's garden, Sango turned around only to be met by Rin and Sesshomaru. Kagome turned to see who Sango had ran into only to bow down and say, "Princess Rin, Prince Sesshomaru, I trust that you are doing well."

"Indeed we are." Sesshomaru stated.

"However we would very much like to talk with your sister Princess Sango, if that is alright with you." Rin added.

"Of course, I have a meeting with the Queen and Prince Inuyasha now, if you would please excuse me." Kagome replied before taking her leave.

"Prince Sesshomaru, Princess Rin, what is it that I can do for you?" Sango asked.

"You can come with us, there is something and someone I wish for you to meet." Sesshomaru stated.

"I cannot go anywhere without telling my husband where I shall be, he is very protective at the moment because of the child I now carry." Sango replied. _'I don't like the looks of this.' _

"It will only be for a short while, if you'd like we will gladly get your husband to join him, he needs to hear this as well." Rin stated.

"You know where to go." Was all Sesshomaru said before following after Kagome so that he could get Miroku to go with him.

Just as Sesshomaru had entered the clearing, he jumped up and landed next to his mother as Kagome and Shippo fell back. Before Kagome could hit the cold ground, Inuyasha quickly jumped forward and caught her before she was to close to the ground. Before Izayoi could ask if she was alright, she couldn't help but smile as she heard her son's rough voice say, "Watch it run, you almost knocked her down."

"Leave him alone Prince Inuyasha, he is a boy and has no one to help him how to hold back his strength." Kagome stated.

"Perhaps you could train him Inuyasha." Miroku suggested.

"I happen to like that idea." Izayoi added.

"Feh, fine I'll teach the runt." Inuyasha growled as he turned to look at his brother to ask, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to get Miroku, it would seem that Rin is with Sango and she is not felling well." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh my, is she alright?" Izayoi asked in a worried voice.

"I'm sure she will be fine, perhaps she is not feeling well and may be over reacting is all." Kagome replied as she locked eyes with Miroku to get him to understand that this was not something he could ignore, he had to go with Sesshomaru no matter what. "I know my sister; she is probably still worried about this whole matter."

"Yes well that does sound like my wife, if you will all excuse us." Miroku stated as he followed after Sesshomaru.

Once they were out of hearing range, Miroku used the corner of his eyes to look up at Sesshomaru and asked, "What is really going on here Prince Sesshomaru."

"You'll see, but first we need to go and meet up with both our wives, they have a say in this as well after all." Sesshomaru growled.

"So, is there really something for me to be worried about?" Miroku asked.

"You can say that." Rin stated as she opened the door for her mate and Miroku.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Miroku asked in a cold tone.

"It mean that there is something they would like to ask us and will use any means necessary." Sango's pissed off voice was heard.

"However if we would have told you that this had to do with your sister you would have no come so easily." Sesshomaru growled.

"What about Kagome?" Sango hissed.

"You told us that you were going to be leaving her alone." Miroku added.

"Oh, we are, however we were just wondering if you were going to continue hiding her secret or if you were ever going to tell us the truth before she ran away." Rin explained.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked in a confused voice as she quickly stood up. _'Shit…' _

"I think you two know what we are talking about, you both know who she really is, and you, Princess Sango, always knew that who she was." Sesshomaru growled.

"Now that my mate have said this you both must work with us for we do not want to see our family split apart or hurt." Rin added.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Sango, this isn't going to work love." Miroku stated in a tired voice as he locked eyes with Sesshomaru and asked, "How did you find out who she really was?"

"I was there the night she was talking with my mother's maid. I believe her name is Emeri." Sesshomaru answered.

"So you know, what will you do now? Do you really think that rating her out and forcing her to reveal herself will make a difference?" a depressed Sango hissed. "she will only run and return to her home before she even has the power to face Naraku. She will be forced to fight alone because you would not let her hide like she wished."

"Oh don't worry we are not going to make her come out." Rin stated.

"We will actually need your help know that my brothers inner demon had been responding to Kagome and not the Queen." Sesshomaru growled.

"We need your help so that we can get those together before she leaves." Rin stated.

"How do you know that she is going to leave." Sango asked.

"They know this because they must have heard Kagome speaking with her dragons." Emeri was heard as she closed the door behind her.

"You're late." Rin stated.

"Forgive me but I had to get the book that Prince Sesshomaru requested I'd bring." Emeri answered.

"Wait, how is it that you know that Inuyasha was always meant to be together?" Sango asked.

"I read the book that Queen Kikiyo left behind but in order for this to go as planned my mother will eventually have to read this book so that she too can realize just what is meant to happen." Sesshomaru answered.

"You do not have the eyes of a dragon, therefore you can only hope that you know what you are doing and that you are not caught by my princess, I will not take part in this however I will also not stand by and just watch as my princess leave to die alone." Emeri hissed before she handed the book to Sesshomaru and took her leave.

"Well, now that we have this, I suggest you read this as well Princess Sango." Sesshomaru growled.

"Hopefully you will be able to find a hidden message that Queen Kikiyo might have left behind just like we found." Rin added.

"Well Miroku, let's start reading this book." Sango stated as she sat down and opened the book up to the first page.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Probably not the best way to end the chapter but I couldn't come up with anything else. If you have any suggestions place let me know. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Izayoi watched with a smile on her face as her son played with the young fox kit. She watched as Kagome cased after them with a smile of her own as she tried to catch up to the two demons she was after. It wasn't until she had seen this girl truly smile that she began to remember about her old friend. Just as she stood up to leave, Kagome quickly stopped running after the two boys and bowed before the Queen to say, "I'm sorry if I have not been paying much attention Queen Izayoi."

"Oh don't worry dear, I just remembered that I have to go and do something." Izayoi replied.

"Would you like for me to walk you?" Kagome offered.

"No, I will be fine on my own, please just make sure that my son continues to smile the way he is now." Izayoi requested in a low tone, "For it has been such a long time since I have seen him smile like is now."

"I will, have a good day Queen Izayoi." Kagome replied.

Once Izayoi was out of sight, Inuyasha landed next to Kagome and asked, "Where did my mother go?"

"I don't know all she said was that she had something to take care of." Kagome answered.

"She would have told me before hand." Inuyasha thought out loud.

"Oka, I'm tired." Shippo stated as he jumped into his mother's arms.

"Come on then honey, let's get you to bed." Kagome stated.

"But it's still early." Inuyasha stated.

"For you it may be but for this little on it isn't." Kagome replied. "Until we meet again Prince Inuyasha."

"Feh, a simple good night would be fine." Inuyasha growled.

"Good night!" Shippo called back for him and his mother.

'_Uh…looks like he is going to follow me…so much for practicing tonight.' _Kagome thought as she kept her eyes closed while walking toward the stables and her room. _'Something is blocking my sight…I need to find out what or who it is before it gets to dangerous.' _

Inuyasha walked down the stable halls making sure that everything was alright. He had just made sure that Kagome had made it to her room safely so he had no other reason to be there. Just as he had turned to go and meet with Dante and Helios, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as he felt his whole body grow cold when he heard a familiar voice say, "You have no right to be entering the dragons' stable without the mother of these dragons."

'_It can't be…Kikiyo.' _Inuyasha thought as he stood still.

When he didn't say or move, Inuyasha listened as he heard her draw an arrow as she added, "I will not tell you again, state your name and business here."

Realizing that there was no way that Kikiyo would be standing behind him, Inuyasha let out a low growl and slowly turned around as he growled out, "I do not think that that is any way for you miko to be speaking to the Prince of these lands. I am Prince Inuyasha now state your name the reason as to way I should not have you killed."

"Prince Inuyasha…please forgive, for I have never sensed your aura before." She quickly replied as she dropped to one knee and added, "My name is Kikiyo; I am a miko that managed to escape the death Naraku has brought into Miko Country."

"Kikiyo, what a joke, tell me your true name." Inuyasha growled. "I do not like liars."

"She is not lying." Kaede was heard. "Ye must know that she is the child from a hidden family. She is the only one left."

"Kaede, what do you know." Inuyasha growled.

"Prince Inuyasha ye should go to ye room." Kaede stated.

"Enough, you Kikiyo, follow me." Inuyasha ordered as he began to lead the way toward the same place that he and had first met the Queen. _'If this wench is the reincarnation of the Queen Kikiyo that I was meant to mate with then I will not fight with my father.' _

'_Prince Inuyasha…you are but a fool, and it is because you are a fool that you will lose what is really the most dearest thing to you.' _Kikiyo thought as she stood up and said, "As you wish Prince Inuyasha."

"Feh." was all Inuyasha had to say.

As he lead the way to the god tree, Kaede watched knowing that someday the Prince would realize just what he had done and would not have the power to fix it. As they walked in silence Inuyasha couldn't help but feel as if he were walking with the Queen he had long ago fallen in love with. Once they had reached the god tree, Inuyasha turned around only to find Kikiyo falling to the floor as she held onto her head. Just as he caught her, Inuyasha looked up to the sky and took a deep breath before whispering, "I guess I finally get you back…Kikiyo."

'_Sorry Inuyasha, all you get is a world of pain.' _Kikiyo thought as she waited for him to carry her to her room.

Sango and Miroku stood up as they handed the book back to Sesshomaru. Once they had finished reading, Sango had thought long and hard about what she had read and came to realize that there were a warning left for Kagome. Just as she had finished handing the book back to Sesshomaru, Rin asked, "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Yes I did, it appears a warning has been left for Kagome." Sango answered. "But that is all I'm able to get, the rest only Kagome would know."

"So the question would be how are you going to get Kagome to read it without her finding out that she was caught." Miroku stated.

"I will hand this back to Emeri and have her hand it back to Kagome." Sesshomaru stated.

"I guess for now Sango and I will be working on a way on how to get those to together." Rin stated.

"Why can't I help?" Miroku asked.

"Because you are a male, males don't know anything about love until they are in it." Sango answered.

"Leave that to them, you and are going to make sure that my stupid half brother does not over do it with Kagome." Sesshomaru growled. "We don't need him making a fool of himself."

"I believe that is a little too late for that." Emeri was heard as she walked in and bowed in respect.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Your mother is worried as to way you are all late for dinner." Emeri answered. "That and I am going to need that book back."

"What did you mean that it was too late for that?" Miroku added.

"Prince Inuyasha has already met Kikiyo and is currently sitting under the god tree with the miko in his arms." Emeri answered calmly. "Quite frankly it looks like this Kikiyo is the reincarnation of the late Queen."

"Wait, so you know that there is a message for Kagome in this book?" Sango asked.

"Of course I knew, I am the prince royal and loyal guardian since birth, I will know everything that is meant to be given to the princess before she was even told. That is way I took the book once someone of this family had read it like instructed to me by the late Queen." Emeri answered.

"If you knew of this why did you not get a hold of us?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I could not; I had never seen the princess working for you here until she was wounded." Emeri answered. "Why should I make a report to anyone when even I do not all of the details."

"She has a point." Rin stated

"Anyway, just make sure she gets that soon, I don't want her fighting against Kikiyo if she has to learn something that her mother left for her to learn." Sango stated.

"Will you want the tea prepared for you after all Princess Sango?" Emeri asked.

"What tea?" Miroku asked.

"I suggest you talk with your husband, as for the rest of you the King and Queen are waiting, if you will excuse me." Emeri stated as she turned and left the room.

"I will make sure she no longer disrespects us soon enough." Sesshomaru growled.

"Leave her be, if I were her I'd do the very same thing. She has no choice but to work with us behind her Princess back, I don't think that I would be able to do that." Rin growled back.

Once they had all token their leave Rin and Sesshomaru, along with Miroku and Sango, walked into the dining hall to find Inuyasha missing. It was then that they realized what Emeri had said was true. They could only hope that he would not take it to far before they had a chance to do a thing. Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat under the tree as he tried to think of a good reason or excuse as to why he was going to agree with his father. Just as he was about to let out a low frustrated growl, Inuyasha was stopped when he heard Kikiyo say, "Although I remember everything I am still not the woman you fell in love with." as she tried to get out of his arms.

"Feh, like that matters, if I was drawn to you then you should eventually be drawn to me." Inuyasha growled. "Besides, I don't think you can walk so I'll just carry you back."

"I would much rather prefer to walk." Kikiyo answered.

"Feh, I'm not going to let you walk so stay put." Inuyasha growled as he stood up and began to walk toward the hut that she shared with Kaede.

"Prince Inuyasha, the one you fell in love with die long ago, please just let me go." Kikiyo hissed as she tried not to use her miko energy. _'When will he realize that the one he was drawn to was my unborn daughter.' _

"I. Will. Not. Let. You. Go." Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed between red and gold.

Realizing that she would not be able to get free without hurting Inuyasha with her miko energy, Kikiyo just sat still and waited for Inuyasha to drop her off at Kaede's hut so that she could go to sleep. After he had dropped her off, Kikiyo shook her head as she turned around to come face to face with Kaede. Once Inuyasha was out of hearing range, Kikiyo asked, "Who do I remind him of?"

"Because of your birth right, and as the you remind him of the late Queen Kikiyo from your country. However he believes that he was meant to be her mate, what he does not know is that he was drawn to the unborn child that she had carried, his true mate which has yet to be found." Kaede answered.

"Kaede, how do you know all of this?" Kikiyo asked for not even she could remember meeting this miko when she had visited the lands a long time ago.

"I met the Queen once, only she did not know that I was there, I was a servant back then but I watched as she handed a small book to the eldest son of the King. She whispered something and he nodded his head before walking off with the book hidden in his hand." Kaede answered. "I followed the Prince and read the book that is how I knew of it."

"I see, well I suppose I should go to bed, good night Kaede." Kikiyo stated as she stood up to go to her room.

"Ye best not forget child, ye must finish your training before the end of the month." Kaede stated.

"I don't see why, I would have a much greater advantage." Kikiyo replied as she turned to face Kaede to add, "Since the miko that has challenged me is not being trained."

"Kikiyo, ye best not forget, I have had that child at my side since she was five." Kaede spoke in a very serious voice. "If ye is to win, ye must know that Kagome has already learned everything that I have to offer ye. She need only now apply it to her miko powers."

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku had just walked into their room. They had just eaten dinner and Sango knew that it was now or never. Once Miroku had gotten dressed for bed, Sango took a seat by his side and said, "We need to talk about what is going to happen and when I will be coming back to you."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked. "You told me that you would not go and fight alongside Kagome until you have given birth to our child."

"When I told you that I had no idea that Kagome had come up with a tea that will protect our child with a very powerful barrier that will be within me so long as I drink the tea when I am suppose to." Sango answered.

"So you expect me to allow this?" Miroku stated in a cold tone.

"I do not expect it but that does not mean that I will allow my sister to fight alone. Please Miroku, come with me. Do not leave my side, leave this leave and being the one that you promised to share with me when you found out who I was." Sango explained. "Sand at my side as the King of the northern lands." Sango whispered as she reached for his hand.

"Sango, I would follow you to hell if it meant that I would be at your side for eternity, but I still do not think that it would be a good idea for you to go into battle with our unborn child." Miroku answered as he took hold of her hand.

"Miroku…"

"However, I will not stand by and watch my sister-in-law risk her life on her own." Miroku added with a grin on his face. "Therefore, so long as you stay at my side and allow me to protect you I will follow you back to our kingdoms."

"Miroku…thank you." Sango whispered as she pulled away to get ready for bed before joining him in a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know how you like the story so far. It will be getting a lot more interesting from now on. Oh, and please let me know what you all thought about the summary for the Inuyasha cross over with Witch Hunter Robin as soon as you can, I've already thought of a story line and a small plot. And remember to REIVEW!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It had been three days now and Inuyasha had yet to keep his promise about teaching Shippo. Even when she would as the guards to call for him they were unable to find him. As of late Kaede had been spending time checking on her miko powers and her training since Kikiyo kept disappearing. Having had enough, Kagome was determined to find Inuyasha. Just as she had finished feeding the last of the dragons, Kagome turned around only to come face to face with a very curious looking Kikiyo.

Kikiyo quickly took a step back and said, "I'm sorry if I was in your way. I just wanted to see what the dragon looked like."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she couldn't help but feel as if she was talking with her mother. _'it can't be…my mother was killed long ago.' _

"Oh, I am Kikiyo, the miko you have challenged."

"Oh, well I suggest you start attending your training with Kaede she is growing upset and although you may look older than me you still have a long way to go." Kagome hissed in a cold tone as she stepped aside Kikiyo while adding, "If you excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

"Watch it wench, you just disrespected my intended." A familiar growl was heard as he pulled Kikiyo away from Kagome.

"Prince Inuyasha, as I have said countless times before I am not your intended nor do I wish to be it." Kikiyo hissed. "And I am sure Kagome has a point about my training."

"Feh, you no longer have to go up against the wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Prince Inuyasha, I'm afraid that that is not for you to decide. Prince Sesshomaru is the one that ordered it so along with the King, only they can over throw such a rule." Kagome hissed as she walked up to him while adding, "I wish to speak with you in privet as well."

"Well then I shall be going to be training than." Kikiyo stated as Kagome helped her out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"I'm busy wench." Inuyasha growled.

"So am I, that is why I must that you meet me at our spot tonight, tonight is the only time I have free to meet with you." Kagome stated in a colder tone.

"Feh, I'll be there after sun down and only for an hour. Don't be late wench." Inuyasha growled before he turned around and took his leave.

"Jerk." Kagome hissed as she turned around to go and train with Miroku and Sango. Just as she had finished grabbing her bow and arrow, Kagome made her way to the court yard where Miroku and Sango were sure to be waiting for her.

Once she had reached her two friends, Kagome was surprised to find Emeri hiding in the back ground waiting for her to go and see her even if it were for just a moment. Knowing that they would understand, Kagome just walked pass her friends, took the book that Emeri had finally found for her and put it away. Once she was done with that, Kagome came back only to fine Miroku by himself waiting for her in the court yard. Once she was close enough so that he would hear her, Kagome asked, "Where did Sango go?"

"She wasn't feeling well, said she needed to go and eat something before our child got upset." Miroku answered with a grin on his face.

"Sounds about right, so did she tell you about the tea?" Kagome replied in a calm voice as she reached for an arrow to take her aim.

"Yes, and I'm amazed you were able to come up with something like that." Miroku answered as he waited to see if she would be able to hit the mark this time.

"You really shouldn't have been surprised considering." Kagome answered as she let her arrow lose so that it could hit its mark.

"I suppose your right, however you really need to take it easy." Miroku stated. "We don't want you getting sick now do we."

"I know, however what happens to me is no longer important. If you could do me a favor and please take Shippo with you for the night, I have to go and do some self training and I'm afraid of losing control with him around." Kagome stated.

"Are you sure about that, he is only going to be worried about you." Miroku replied as he as amazed that on her third day of learning to use the bow and arrow, she was able to hit the mark dead center.

"I'm surer, besides, I need to go and do something so it really doesn't matter that much." Kagome answered.

"Alright, what time do you think I should go and get him from the stables?" Miroku asked.

"Right about now," Kagome answered as she noticed that the sun was setting fast, "I have some where to be soon."

"Alright then I'll walk with you just until I reach Shippo but please be careful." Miroku replied.

"I'm always careful." Kagome answered with a grin of her own.

"I'm sure you are." Miroku replied.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha walked down the halls as he began to notice that it was almost sun down. He never stayed in the castle when it was the night of the new moon, he didn't like staying in a castle filled with demons that would be able to tell that his human night was tonight. The only ones that knew what happened on this night were his mother, Kikiyo, and Kagome. Of course he didn't really care what happened while he was gone, the only thing that mattered was that nothing happened to Kikiyo's reincarnation. Just as he was about to enter his mothers garden, he was stopped when he heard his brother growl out, "I hope your not going to go and meet that miko. I do not trust her."

"Feh what I do is my business, now fuck off Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Is that really any way for a prince to be talking?" Rin was heard.

"I have some things to take care of, if you don't believe me then just ask mother, if you both will excuse me." Inuyasha growled in anger as he entered the garden.

"What do you think love?" Rin asked. "Is he really not going to meet with Kikiyo tonight?"

"I have no idea, however I think it would be best to keep this to ourselves for now." Sesshomaru answered.

"If that is what you think is best to do, however I really do not want my child around that girl." Rin growled as she held her child in her arms.

"As do I, come now let us go and eat." Sesshomaru growled.

"As you wish love." Rin answered as she followed after her mate.

Kagome had been waiting for Inuyasha to arrive for a good while. She was tired of waiting and was at the point of no return. As she walked over to the water's edge, Kagome let out a long sigh and told herself, "If that asswhole does not show up I'm going to beat him up when I see him."

"I hope I'm not the asswhole you were referring to." Inuyasha was heard as he landed next to her.

"Actually you are the one I was referring to you, you ass." Kagome hissed as got ready to hit him only to realize why it had token him so long to meet her. "But considering what night it is, I guess you get off the hook for now."

"Feh, what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he set down by the small fire she had made to see and keep warm with.

"It's a good thing it's your human night." Kagome stated as she took a seat next to him.

"Oh, and why is that?" Inuyasha replied.

"Because now I won't have to guess whether your answers are lies or not." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Feh, how can you be sure wench?" Inuyasha growled as best as he could in his human form.

"Because I know you, now why haven't you kept your word to Shippo?" Kagome asked as she got straight to the point.

"I haven't had time, I've been trying to talk with Kikiyo about some things." Inuyasha stated as he looked away from her.

"If she doesn't want to be you're intended you shouldn't try to force it on her. Secondly do you have any idea how hurt Shippo is?" Kagome asked. "He was looking to it, now all my son does is sulk with the dragons that I care for."

"Feh, he needs to learn that life isn't fair, besides if he doesn't like it he should be trained by someone else." Inuyasha replied calmly.

"You were the one that told him that he would learn through you." Kagome hissed. "You better had not lied to my son."

"And if I have?" Inuyasha asked in a cold tone. "What will you do then?"

Before Inuyasha could pull back or take back his words, he found himself on the cold ground as his left cheek began to burn up. Before he could say a word, he heard Kagome's enraged voice say, "I don't give a damn who you lie to in fact you can lie to me for all I care but don't you go hurting my son or you will pay dearly Prince Inuyasha."

"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha asked as he whipped the blood off his lip while turning to face Kagome.

"No, that is a promise, and you know what else you no longer have to worry about that because I will train my son. You can go straight to hell and if I find that you have been near my son without my presence so help me god you will regret ever meeting me you fool." Kagome yelled in anger as she turned to leave.

"You're just mad because Kikiyo is getting all of my attention." Inuyasha stated even he didn't really mean it. He just wanted to have the last word like he usually did.

As soon as those words had left his mouth he froze in absolute horror. Had he really said that, did he really believe she was angry with him just because he was with Kikiyo a lot more? Before he could take anything back, Kagome walked over to him and slapped him harder then she had before on the same cheek before she said, "Do not think to much of yourself Prince Inuyasha. When and if I ever wish to find a man to mate with I will be sure he is nothing like you what so ever. What girl in their right mind would want a man that has nothing but empty promises?" In such a cold voice that it sent a shiver down his spin.

"Kagome…" he tried to call only to be silenced by her words.

"Furthermore, I have no interest in you in such a way. Prince Inuyasha I shall now leave you to your thought but you best not forget my promise for I never leave anyone with an empty promise." Kagome hissed before storming back to her room.

As he watched her walk away the only thought that came to his mind was, _'Why the hell did I get so upset when she said she would find a man to be with that was not me…what do I care…I have Kikiyo.' _

Kagome stormed into her room in pure rage, not only had he the never to tell her he really didn't care anymore but he had the balls to accuses her of being angry with him just because he wanted Kikiyo and not her. As she placed her hidden weapons back where she had hid them, Kagome reached over for the book that Emeri had given her a while ago. _'Now mother, let's see what exactly you wanted me to know. Why did you want me to come here of all countries when I could have gone with my father's family?' _Kagome thought sadly as she tried to control her tears as she opened the book to the first page.

Meanwhile, Rin, Sango, Shippo, Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru all ate in Silence as they tried to have a nice meal. Just as they had all started, Shippo looked at Sango and asked, "Where is my Oka?"

"She had something to do sweety, don't worry everything will be alright." Sango answered.

"Did she have to do something?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh, its nothing like that, she just wanted to train some more but was afraid of losing control so she asked us to look after Shippo for the night." Miroku answered.

"I see, however by the looks if it I do not think we will have to do this useless battle after all." Inutaisho stated.

"Oh, why is that?" Izayoi asked.

"Because it would seem fathers plan worked." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"My dear brother truly believe that that women is the reincarnation of Kikiyo." Rin added.

"That's not possible, because of the age and the time of death do not match up. There is no way that miko is the late Queen's reincarnation." Sango stated in a cold tone.

"How would you know this?" Izayoi asked.

"The late Queen died when the Princess was five years of age that would make it fifteen years ago correct?" Sango asked.

"Yes but why would that matter?" Rin asked.

"Because, Kikiyo, the miko you wish for to be the next and last to marry into the family is no more than twenty years of age from what I can tell." Sango answered. "What age did she give you?"

"That is not the point; if my son truly wishes to be with her then he will have my blessings." Inutaisho growled.

"You're only saying that because you got what you wanted." Sesshomaru growled.

Nothing wanting to say anything, Inutaisho silently stood up and took his leave. Izayoi turned to look at her son and said, "Although this is all his fault you have to understand that it is for his own good, that and you should know your father by know."

"I'm sorry mother." Sesshomaru stated.

Having nothing more to say, Izayoi quickly got up and went after her mate. As she followed the path he had taken she realized that he was going to his privet study. Knowing a shorter way to get there Izayoi quickly turned around and cut through one of the unused rooms that led to the other side of the hall. _'Inutaisho…my love, just what exactly are you thinking that you have started to act in such a way?' _Izayoi couldn't help but think as she entered the room before he could see her enter it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She couldn't believe what she was reading, all this time she just thought that her mother would only leave her a little bit of information for her to us. But what was in this book was a lot more than just a little bit of information. There was a lot more to everything. Not only was she now sure that the person she had seen the night before was her mother, she was sure that Inuyasha was would soon be used by her 'mother.' _'the only question is how do I get rid of her without having anyone else hurt.' _Kagome thought as she tried to come up with something, anything.

Just as she was about to try to figure out a plan, her bed room door was thrown open as Shippo ran in with Sango and Miroku at his side. Before Kagome could say a word, Sango looked at her and said, "Sorry but he wanted to see you."

"It's alright, I was just about to go and look for him." Kagome replied as she made sure to take her book hidden from view. _'Sorry Sango but this is something that I can't have you being a part of.' _

"Oka, when will I get to be trained so that I don't hurt you?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sorry honey but it seems that Inuyasha isn't going to keep his promise." Kagome stated in a gentle tone. "But I will train you, come on the faster we finish our chores the faster we can start."

"Ya, I'll go and get the food." Shippo stated before he ran off. Every man, demon, human, and woman that worked in the stables knew that if anything were to happen to the small kit than they would have a very pissed off miko and all the dragons that cared for her.

"You do know you're going to get hurt a lot…right." Sango asked.

"I know, but I want him to learn before we leave." Kagome whispered back.

"When will we be leaving by the way?" Miroku asked with a grin of his own.

"Soon, once I have enough power build up." Kagome answered. "And glad to know that you will be joining us."

"How are you going to be healing after the wounds Shippo leaves you?" Sango asked.

"I was kind of hoping you would tell Emeri to go and pay me a visit later on tonight, she should k now where to meet me." Kagome answered as she began to stand up while covering the book with the bed sheets.

Before Sango could ask what was wrong with her, Miroku took hold of his wife's hand and waited for Kagome to be gone before he said, "it would seem like she did find something that her mother has left her in that book, the question now is what did she leave for Kagome to find." As he pointed at the half covered book that Kagome had tried to hide.

"I'll go and get a hold of Emeri, in the mean while you go and talk some sense into that dog you call a friend." Sango hissed as she turned to go and talk to Queen Izayoi about bowering Emeri for the day.

Inuyasha had returned early that morning before anyone had woken up. Every time someone had come to call him for breakfast he would growl out in anger and tell them to leave him be. Ever since last night all he could think about was Kagome and it was starting to piss him off. He still had no idea why the idea of Kagome seeing another man was pissing him off so much. Just as he was about to leave the room, he opened the door only to come face to face with a worried Miroku. Knowing that if anyone could help him it would be this pervert, Inuyasha pulled him in and said, "I need your help monk."

"Sure thing, so what do you need help on my friend?" Miroku answered.

"I need you to see if that wench put a spell on me so that she could make me pay for not teaching the kit how to fight and control his demon powers and strength." Inuyasha growled.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked as he sat down. "Kagome wouldn't do that and you know it."

"Then why is it that all I can think about is that wench and not Kikiyo." Inuyasha growled in anger. "All I can think about is how I don't want any other guy to touch her or be with her."

"Where did that come from?" Miroku asked. "What were you two talking about that that was brought up?"

"I just told her that she was just angry with me because I wanted Kikiyo and not her." Inuyasha growled out. "But it's the damn wenches fault for over thinking things."

"Inuyasha, it's your fault whether you like it or not." Miroku stated as he shook his head. "Besides she has a point since you really did hurt Shippo. He was really looking forward to you training him."

"What does that matter? I'm trying to get Kikiyo's reincarnation to agree to become my intended and my mate." Inuyasha growled out in rage as he tried to figure this out.

"Seriously my friend, if you were really meant to be that woman's mate she would have been drawn to you and unable to leave your side in the weak state you were in." Miroku stated. "What if you were drawn to the princess instead?"

"It could be it but she didn't smell like if she was with a child." Inuyasha whispered.

"Were you old enough to be able to smell that kind of a difference?" Miroku asked as he got up to leave. "Just go, clear your head, and if you can try to keep your promise, I don't want to see my wife under any stress, especially since Kagome told Shippo that she was going to be teaching him since you wouldn't."

"Stupid wench is going to get herself hurt." Inuyasha growled as he also got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked with an all knowing grin.

"To make sure that wench doesn't get hurt where else?" Inuyasha answered.

"I thought so, just try to think about it Inuyasha. What if your mate is really the messing princess? What would you do?" Miroku asked.

As soon as Miroku had asked that question Inuyasha remembered what he had heard a while ago. Close to a month ago he had heard Emeri call Kagome a princess it was then that he realized just what she had meant. Not wanting Miroku to find out just yet, Inuyasha grin and said, "Feh, I'll think about it later, first I'm going to make sure that that wench doesn't get hurt."

"Fine, just please don't upset my sister anymore." Miroku requested before he took his leave.

'_There is no way that wench is the princess, but just to make sure I have talk to her later at our spot.' _Inuyasha thought as he began to make his way toward Kagome and Shippo.

She walked down the halls know that everything was going according to plan. She knew that there was only a few more things she had to do before she would have to go to her country before the princess so that she could try to get enough information on the enemy as possible. Just as she had knocked on the door, Emeri was not surprised at all when she heard the Queen's joy filled voice say, "Come in."

Once she had walked in and closed the door behind her, Emeri closed her eyes and said, "Everything is going just the late Queen said it would, all we need to do now is get those to together."

"I see, what of the mysterious miko?" Inutaisho asked.

"She continues to practice, I suppose she wants to prove herself to you." Emeri answered.

"I still can't believe that this was all planned by my best friend and my mate behind my back." Izayoi was heard.

"Yes well, is there anything else you will need me to do before I take my leave." Emeri asked.

"No, that is all for now, however there is one thing I would like to know…why did you not allow my mate to read the book before handing it over to the Princess?" Inutaisho asked.

'_Even if I was told to work with them, they have no idea who the princess is…Kagome forgive me…they the time you find out, I'll be long gone.' _Emeri thought sadly. "I was ordered not to, otherwise the Queen would have realized what it is that the Princess is suppose to do."

"Wait, you're telling us that my son has to nearly die just because she has to die?" Izayoi asked.

"I did not say that, however if you believe that then I shall not correct you for you are entitled to believe what you want."

"Emeri, please, what will happen after all of this ends." Izayoi requested.

"Now dear, I told you that we cannot do that." Inutaisho stated.

"Forgive me Emeri, but I just wish I could know more." Izayoi stated.

"Its alright, I completely understand, as you wished the rest of your family is currently trying to find a way to get Kagome and Inuyasha together just until we can find the real princess." Emeri stated.

"Do you think my eldest son has figured out who the princess is?" Inutaisho asked.

"I'm sure he would have told you if he were to find out. As the eldest he is next to take the throne and knows the risk he would take if he were to keep that from you." Emeri stated.

"I agree." Izayoi stated.

"Alright, good job for today, please report to us when you find out more." Inutaisho stated.

"I will." Emeri stated as she walked out only to run into Sango. _'Great, now what is it that the Princess needs me to do?' _

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you know who sent." Sango replied.

"I do, just follow me." Emeri whispered knowing that the King would be unable to hear her because of her birth right gift.

Meanwhile, Kagome stood at the ready as she tried to get her son to use his fox fire. Just as he had managed to use it, he lost control and sent it flying toward his mother. With a grin on her face, Kagome pulled out a scale that belonged to Dante and threw it at the fire. Within a blink of an eye the fox fire disappeared as a worried ran toward her while yelling, "Oka! Oka! I'm so, sorry!"

"It's alright honey, see I'm alright…I told you I'd figure something out didn't I?" Kagome replied.

"Feh, lucky wench." Inuyasha was heard as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a cold tone as she held onto her son.

"Feh, I thought you'd get hurt but looks like you still can't be the teacher you want to be for the kit." Inuyasha growled. "Sorry I'm late runt, how about we get started?"

"Can I Oka?" Shippo asked with hope filled eyes.

"Alright, Prince Inuyasha I trust that you will keep my son safe?" Kagome replied as she let go of her son.

"Where are you going wench? Aren't you going to watch?" Inuyasha asked in a confused voice.

"I have something to take care of, but I'll be back Prince Inuyasha, I assure you." Kagome whispered in a low, cold tone.

Knowing that right now was not the best time to upset her any more, Inuyasha began to train Shippo while Kagome went into her room. Once she was alone, Kagome was sure that no one was going to walk in or want to speak with her, Kagome pulled her book back out and continued to read from where she left off. Knowing that she didn't have much time, Kagome opened the small door at her wall that was hidden and made sure that Helios would keep the book safe until she was able to read the last two pages. _'Mother, all the spells you left me…what do you want me to do with them? Why didn't you tell father what was going to happen?' _Kagome thought sadly.

"Oka! Oka!" Shippo cried as he ran into the room. "Inuyasha help learn how to use some of my fox magic."

"That's good dear, now come on, its time you eat something." Kagome replied as she opened her arms up for him.

"Feh, come on, we can have lunch in my mothers garden." Inuyasha growled.

"You haven't told anyone that we are going to be eating there and secondly, you never asked if we wanted to go." Kagome hissed as she began to make her way to the stable dining hall.

"Feh, fine then, I'll join you." Inuyasha growled.

As soon as he said that, Kagome stopped walking, turned around to face Inuyasha, and eyed him. Before he could say anything, Kagome let out a small laugh and said, "You, Prince Inuyasha, will be eating in the dining hall of your servants, I really don't think you would."

"Feh, just watch me wench." Inuyasha growled as he began to lead the way.

"You're going the wrong way, Oka said that there is a faster way this way." Shippo called out.

"Shippo, honey, do you want Prince Inuyasha to eat with us?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Shippo answered.

"See, the runt wants me there too." Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, but please don't scare the workers." Kagome stated as she began to lead the way to the dining hall where she and Prince Inuyasha were going to have a nice lunch in pure silence.

"I won't, well I'll try not to." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The room was completely quiet. No one knew what to do or what to say. There in the center of the dining hall sat Kagome, with her new son and Prince Inuyasha. Why the prince was eating with the two they did not know nor did they want to ask, the only thing they were currently worried about was if they should join Kagome like usual. Before anything could be decided amongst them, Kagome took in a deep breath, looked up to face her friends and said, "You really should worry about it, Prince Inuyasha is only here to eat with us. Please just take your regular seat."

One by one, they each took their seat as Shippo continued to eat his meal. Inuyasha however, tried as best as he could not to snap at the people that were currently just staring at him in wonder. Just as Inuyasha was about to say something, Kagome turned to one of the riders and asked, "Eri, how are you doing?"

"Oh, um…I'm alright, thanks to you. I've been training a lot more with Dante." She answered.

"That's good, when is your next mission?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, we're not going to send out any more riders until the month is up." Inuyasha answered.

"That's right, we all just have to train." Eri added.

"Has Ayame got back yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, but from what I heard she should be back by tomorrow." Yume was heard as she took a seat next to Kagome.

"Feh, hopefully without that flea bag." Inuyasha growled.

"You do not approve of Lord Koga Prince?" Yume asked.

"Why would I approve of that…" Inuyasha stopped once he saw that Shippo was looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Well that's enough of that, is there anything anyone needs, I'm going to the market tomorrow for a few things." Kagome stated as she finished what was left of her meal.

Before Inuyasha could ask what she was going to be doing in the market, he was surprised at all the lists that were given to her. What he didn't understand was that the list was handed to her without any money to pay for what they were asking her to bring back. Before he could ask how she was going to pay for everything, Kagome smiled as she heard her son say, "Oka I'm done now…can we go play like you promised?"

"Alright, let's go, Prince Inuyasha thank you for joining us but I must get going, I have a promise to keep to my son." Kagome stated.

"Feh, I'll walk with you, I have to go back to the castle and take care of a few things anyway." Inuyasha stated as he got up as well.

"Thank you for joining us here today Prince Inuyasha." The servants called. "We hope you will join us again someday soon."

"I look forward to it, if you all will please excuse me." Inuyasha replied before following Kagome out of the dining hall.

"What do you think?" Eri asked Yume.

"I don't know but I sure hope that he's the one that will finally get her to smile more, that girl needs to look forward to the future and stop living in the past." Yume answered.

"What do you think Sango will say if we told her what has happened here?" Eri asked.

"I really don't know, but I think she would like to know if the Prince began to like her sister." Yume stated with a large grin on her face.

"Shall we?" Eri replied.

"We shall." Yume added before the two ran out of the dining hall.

Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha walked along side each other in silence as they kept a good eye over Shippo. Kagome knew that it would only be right if she allowed him to run around and get us to the forest around them. _'He will need to know how to track once we are in my home land…I do not want him to get lost.' _Kagome thought sadly as she tried to keep her thoughts to herself. Just as she was about to ask something, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and said, "You and I need to talk you know."

"I suppose but about what? I thought you would be trying to speak with Lady Kikiyo later on tonight." Kagome stated.

"Feh, I already have a plan for her, but first I need to ask you a few things and serious say a few things." Inuyasha answered.

'_This is not good, Naraku will surly find out soon and will have me do something soon. My dearest daughter, please forgive me.' _The undead miko thought sadly as she walked away from the two knowing that she would not be found out.

"Alright, do you want to meet…" Kagome trailed off as she turned around to look to see if someone was watching them. _'Someone was watching us…I don't have much time if he already has someone on the inside.' _

"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he reached for his sword.

"Nothing, so do you want to meet tonight in our spot?" Kagome asked.

"Sure I'll be a bit late if you don't mind. I will have to explain myself to my parents as to why I wasn't at lunch today." Inuyasha answered.

"I'll be waiting…Shippo use your fox fire, I want to see where you went." Kagome called out as she began to look around her.

"Alright, then I'll see you tonight." Inuyasha stated as he watched Kagome walk over to her son and picked him up.

"Can I come too?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sorry honey but you're going to have to stay with Helios and Dante tonight, I promise we'll do something tomorrow morning." Kagome replied.

"See you later." Inuyasha called.

"Bye Otu!" Shippo accidently called only to freeze in fear.

Kagome quickly looked up to see if she would have to apologize for her son or if he would not mind if her son saw him as a father. Inuyasha froze in his place as he tried to figure out what to do. If he allowed Shippo to call him his father, that would make Kagome his intended. That thought didn't seem so bad to him. With a grin on his face, Inuyasha turned to face Shippo and Kagome and said, "Later runt, and make sure your Oka wears something warm, it's going to get cold tonight."

With the biggest smile she had ever seen on him, Kagome watched as her son smiled at Inuyasha and said, "I will Otu. You can count on me."

'_Wait…does that mean…no…why would he chose me after all?' _Kagome thought as she began to make her way to her room so that she could finish the last page in the book.

'_I have got to go and find Miroku.' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to settle his beating heart.

Just as she had reached the edge of the forest, Kagome looked up only to be met by Sango and Emeri. As soon as Emeri saw the look in her eyes she knew that it was now her time to leave. After taking a step forward, Emeri looked at the princess and said, "Princess Sango told me you might need some healing herbs however it would seem that you are perfectly fine."

"Yes, I will be fine without them for now, can you please just hand them to me so that I can take them with me when I leave." Kagome stated.

"here you go Lady Kagome." Emeri answered.

"Lady, why did you just say that?" Sango asked.

"It's alright, I'm not a princess here, I'm just a miko." Kagome stated.

"Oka, can I go with Sango to eat with Otu?" Shippo asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure, Sango can Shippo go with you when you and Miroku go and eat with the King and Queen." Kagome stated.

"Sure, I'm supposed to go and meet Miroku soon, are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked in a worried voice as she easily caught Shippo in mid air.

"I'm fine; I'll see you tomorrow for my training." Kagome stated.

Once Sango and Shippo were out of hearing range, Emeri turned to Kagome and asked, "Have you read the last page to your mothers book?"

"No, I'm going to once I have the chance later on tonight." Kagome answered.

"Has something happened between you and Prince Inuyasha yet?" Emeri asked.

"By the sounds of it you have read my mother's book." Kagome stated. "But no, at least nothing big enough for me to break free from the curse on my own without having to use him like my mother states I should."

"It would be better and faster." Emeri replied.

"I know, I have no other choice." Kagome stated. "I know I can find a way without having to use the people my mother listed, I know the spells she left me will help me but the method she wants me to use will not."

"Have you seen something then?" Emeri asked in a worried voice.

"Not for the moment, but I do have an order for you that you must promise to keep." Kagome replied as she locked eyes with her servant and spy.

"As you wish my Princess, you have my word that I will follow your request." Emeri replied in a heartbeat not knowing that the Princess was about to throw all of her planning out the window.

"I, Princess of miko country, Queen of the dragons, order you to stay in this country until I have freed my people. Should anything happen to me and I am not with a King, you are to take the throne." Kagome stated in a calm and stern voice.

"You…you can't." Emeri whispered.

After taking in a deep breath and walking pass Emeri, Kagome whispered, "I believe I can and just did. If you excuse me I have to go and read the final page my mother has left for me." Kagome stated as she took her leave.

'_This…this could only mean that something has changed…something that not even the late Queen for saw…what could it have been?' _Emeri thought in shock as she stayed where she was until she felt that she could walk.

Inuyasha walked down the halls as he tried to find his mother. He knew that she would not be easy to find but she also knew that she would be the one person that would be on his side. The one person whom he thought would be by his side when he would tell his father that he would not marry Kikiyo but Kagome instead. _'Princess or no Princess, I want Kagome…even if she isn't my true mate, I will protect her and our pup.' _Inuyasha thought.

Just as he was about to enter the room where he had been told to go to, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as his brother, his crying daughter, and upset mate stormed out of the room. He watched as all Rin did was glare at him in anger as she stormed off with her child in her arms. Before he could ask what was going on, Inuyasha faced his brother as he heard his brothers cold voice growl out, "Well brother, I hope you are happy that you got what you wanted."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled back.

"Just walk in and find out for yourself." Sesshomaru growled back he pushed past his younger brother and went after his mate.

"Inuyasha, dear, please come in here." Izayoi's emotionless voice as heard.

Knowing that he had no other choice but to listen to his mothers call, Inuyasha walked in and closed the door behind him only to freeze when he saw who was at his father's side. Before he could say a word or do anything, Izayoi locked eyes with her son and asked, "Prince Inuyasha, did you or did you not ask this young miko to become your intended of your own free will?"

Knowing that he could not lie to his mother, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "Yes I did however."

Before he could finish what he was going to say, Inuyasha was stopped by his father's words. "Well that that settles it, as of today my son, Prince Inuyasha has now found his intended."

"So say the King, and so agrees the Queen." Izayoi stated yet again in an emotionless voice. _'Inuyasha…my boy, what have you done?' _

Beore Inuyasha could say or do anything, Kikiyo turned to him and said, "I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize it that you were right. Please forgive me Prince Inuyasha."

"Come Kikiyo, you will soon be my second daughter, there is no need for you to call my son, your soon to be mate, in such a formal manner." Inutaisho was heard. "Just call him Inuyasha and I'm sure that he will call you by your first name as well."

"Feh, mother can I speak with you in privet?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face his mother.

"I'm sorry dear but I have some urgent matters to tend to, I will be able to speak with you tomorrow." Izayoi stated before she took her leave.

"Don't worry my boy; she's just disappointed that you saw it my way." Inutaisho whispered.

Once they were alone, Kikiyo faced Inuyasha and asked, "Would it really be alright with you if I just called you by your name?"

"Feh, no but until I am you are to address me as Inuyasha when I am in front of my family. Anywhere else you are to properly call me Prince Inuyasha."

"I understand, Prince Inuyasha and I hope you can forgive me for taking so long in doing this…if you will excuse me." Kikiyo whispered in a sad voice.

A part of him wanting nothing more than to forgive and accept this while another part of him, mostly his demon side was growling and demanding that he go to his father and tell him that all he wanted was to be with Kagome and not Kikiyo. However he didn't have time for this, all he had time for was to go and meet with Kagome before it got too late. Winter was coming and the last thing he wanted was for Kagome to get sick.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

She couldn't help but stare at the last page her mother had wrote for her. Not only had her mother just told her to use the link she had with her three dragons to kill Naraku but she had also left her the right spell so that she could cut the link off so that she would do just that without feeling the pain and betrayal that they would feel. _'No, she has got to be mad if she wants me to do this…there has got to be a different way.' _Kagome thought sadly as she tried to think of something that she could do. Just as she was about to break down, Kagome looked up to find her son handing her warm blanket while saying, "Here you go Oka, its cold out."

"Thank you honey, come on I'll take you to Helios and Dante." Kagome whispered as she picked him up and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

"Are you sure Oka?" Shippo asked. "Won't Otu get mad if you're late?"

"I'll just tell him I was taking care of you, he should understand." Kagome whispered as she walked into the stable to find Miyazu with Dante and Helios.

'_Mistress.' _Miyazu greeted.

"I'm glad you are back, I suppose you are going to help look after my son while I am gone." Kagome replied.

'_Princess are you alright.' _Helios asked.

'_You seem upset.' _Dante added.

"I'm alright, you three are to look after my son, Miyazu, please tell your master that I have to speak with her when I get back, please have her waiting for me when I return." Kagome replied.

'_What should I tell her, she does not…' _Miyazu began to reply only to be stopped by Kagome's words.

"I have already been told that everyone here has already told their rider in one way or another that I am the missing Princess. Now look after my son and please make sure that she is here by the time I return." Kagome stated before she walked out.

'_So…who told?' _Dante growled out into all of the stables.

As she walked and made her way toward their secret spot, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she was being followed. Just as she had reached the edge of the forest, Kagome stopped walking, froze in her place, let out a great deal of miko energy and hissed out, "Whoever you are show yourself right now."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you Lady Kagome." A familiar voice was heard.

"Kikiyo is there a reason you are following me?" Kagome asked in a cold voice.

"I just wanted to make sure that you would not be attacked however I believe you just proved that, if you don't mind me asking, but where are you going?" Kikiyo answered.

"That is none of your concern, now would you kindly turn back around and head back tot Kaede's hut, I have somewhere I have to be." Kagome hissed.

"If you are meeting with my intended I would like it to be the last." Kikiyo stated before she took her leave.

'_Wait, what? I thought he would have told his parents about…that no good lying son of a bitch.' _Kagome thought as she continued to make her way to go and meet with Inuyasha.

Kikiyo made her way to the other side of the village, she knew that there was no other place to meet the one that had given her the order to accept the offer that the prince had been begging her to accept. She knew that if she didn't show up it would only mean that her soul would be further broken. Just as she entered the clearing, Kikiyo watched as a woman landed gracefully in front of her while putting the feather back in her hair. Once they had locked eyes, Kikiyo took in a deep breath as she said, "he has nothing to worry about, I have done what he told me to do, soon the Princess will feel alone and confused before she decides to go back to her home land."

"Are you sure this will work?" Kagura asked.

"I am most certain, I know my own daughter after all." Kikiyo hissed in a cold voice.

"Here, Naraku wishes for you to wear this, he found the family you spoke of and killed them before getting the clothing you will need to represent the family you claim to be from." Kagura stated as she ignored the cold words the miko had told her while handing her the clothing.

"Is there anything else he wanted me to know?" Kikiyo asked.

"He told you to hurry up, he almost has the dragon of darkness free and needs your daughter to control it." Kagura stated.

"Very well then, I'll make sure to have her there by the end of the week." Kikiyo stated as she turned around to make her way back to Kaede's hut.

"Do not forget that he is always watching you with Kanna's mirror." Kagura growled before she took her leave.

"How can I forget that he watches me, I was once the Queen of miko country, of course I would know what to expect from such a coward like him." Kikiyo whispered out in the lonely sky knowing that Naraku could and would hear her words.

'_Do not forget my beloved Kikiyo you still have that soul of your tied down by me…I can enter your thoughts from miles away. I look forward to your return.' _Naraku's tainted voice echoed in her mind as she tried to walk straight.

Just as she had entered the clearing, Kagome found Inuyasha waiting for her by a small fire that he had started not that long ago. Knowing that this was not a time to worry about how she felt, Kagome kept her distance and waited for him to say something. Once he got tired of waiting for her to get closer to her, Inuyasha locked eyes with her and asked, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing I would just wondering why I was meeting a prince that already has an intended." Kagome answered calmly.

"Feh, what are you talking about, I haven't told my father about us yet." Inuyasha growled.

"There is no use. Prince Inuyasha I would like for you to explain yourself." Kagome hissed in a cold tone.

Out ragged by her statement, Inuyasha stood up and growled out, "What the hell are you talking about wench. I agreed to be the runt's father therefore that makes you my intended."

"You are a jerk! What makes you think that I am your intended when you have already agreed to your fathers demands!" Kagome yelled out as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked in a confused yet stern voice.

"I'm talking about Kikiyo telling me to stop meeting you." Kagome whispered. "I'm talking about the promise you have already made with her."

"Feh, I will talk to my father tomorrow, there is no way I will be her intended now…not when I have a pup to look after." Inuyasha growled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Kagome asked as she leaned into his arms.

"I know very well what I am doing. For now you're just going to have to trust me." Inuyasha growled as he sat down with her in his lap.

"Inuyasha…I need you to answer me just this once honestly." Kagome whispered.

"Not until you answer one of mine." Inuyasha growled.

"Alright, then ask away." Kagome answered.

"Who are you really?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome answered.

"Don't give me that, why did my mother's maid call you princess?" Inuyasha growled.

"What? When did you hear that? It was a mistake; she thought I was going to accept being called that since Sango calls me her sister." Kagome explained. _'Shit this is bad.' _

"Feh, what is it that you wanted to ask me." Inuyasha growled. _'I should of thought of that.' _

"Well, don't laugh ok?" Kagome replied. _'Did he really buy that?' _

"Just ask the question if you are going to ask it." Inuyasha stated.

"Fine, do you love me." Kagome whispered.

"I…I love you too." Inuyasha whispered back as he turned away to hide his blush.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it wench." Inuyasha growled as he turned around to glare at her.

"Ha, I got you to look at me." Kagome smiled as she moved slightly closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Inuyasha stated as he reached for her.

As she looked into his eyes Kagome close her eyes and took in a deep breath. She knew that she had no right to do what she was about to do but she had to know. She just had to know if he was telling her the truth or if he was going to lie to her and hurt her before he got to us to her. Once their lips had met Kagome could see and feel what he had deep within his memories. However, as soon as she saw an image of her mother within his memories, Kagome opened her eyes and pushed herself away from him. Before he could say or do anything, Kagome stood up and said, "Sorry, I have to go…one of the dragons is calling for me."

"Feh, just don't stay up all night wench, I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha called after her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called as she stopped walking.

"What is it my intended?" Inuyasha asked with a grin on his face.

"Nothing…never mind…good night Prince Inuyasha. Sleep well." Kagome replied before running off.

Not liking the sound of her voice, Inuyasha quickly went after her only to be stopped by Kikiyo. His real intended. Once she was in her room, Kagome grabbed her mother's book against the well and let out a low growl of annoyance. She could believe that her mother had not written once about knowing Prince Inuyasha in her book. What could it mean, what did it mean? As she stood up to go and get her son out of the dragons stable or to at least join him wait the other dragons, Kagome looked down only to find a hidden page falling out of the side of the book. Knowing that she had had no time to read it now, Kagome picked the two up and hid it under her bed before she made her way to the stable. She still needed to talk to Ayame and the last thing she wanted to do right now was stay up even later. _'Mother can wait, I want to get this over with so that I can just go to bed.' _

Once she had entered the stable, Kagome was not surprised when she found Shippo sleeping in between Dante and Helios. Once she had closed the door behind her, Kagome turned around to greet Ayame only to stop at what she saw. Not only had Miyazu told Ayame who she really was, it was as clear as day that the dragon had also forgotten to tell its master that bowing before her was completely unnecessary. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to the now awake Miyazu and said, "Did you really not tell her a thing of what I told you?"

"She told me, however I thought it is unbefitting since you have never been bowed to, how would you react once you have your lands back?" Ayame was heard as she stood up.

"Do as you please however I have something I must speak with you." Kagome replied.

"If this has anything to do with Koga he was a fool and is behind held until after you leave. Those are the orders I gave out." Ayame quickly replied in worry. "He will never lay a finger on you again."

"I'm grateful that you were that worried, whoever this has nothing to do with the actions of that wolf." Kagome stated in a queen like voice.

"Than what do you need me to do Princess?" Ayame whispered.

"Just Kagome, secondly I must ask that you have your tribe and your mate help me keep the King and his army from aiding me when I go and reclaim my lands." Kagome explained. But before Ayame could object, Kagome added, "If you do this for me then you can consider the crime your mate has done upon me forgotten and over with completely."

"I thought you said this was not about my mate." Ayame growled.

"It was not, however did you really believe that I, the heir to the throne of miko country, would allow your mate go without a punishment of my own?" Kagome asked.

"You cannot do that; I will not allow you to hurt my mate." Ayame growled in anger.

'_Master!' _Miyazu growled in sadness as she quickly went to the princess aid.

"As you can see all dragons are born and realize that they must protect me, however I was born with the feeling and longing to protect them. I cannot do that if I have to worry about an army whom I did not ask help from." Kagome explained.

"I understand however you cannot go into a battle alone, do you have any idea what you are going to do?" Ayame replied.

"I have made some plans however I cannot see much very clearly because of the interference of the King and his army. Now give me your word that you will not allow the king or his army to leave the lands once I am gone." Kagome stated in a cold tone.

"You have my word; however will you really tie Princess Sango down only to leave her to worry?" Ayame asked.

"I requested for you to stop the King and his army not anyone else, now will you please just take Miyazu with you so that I can rest with my son." Kagome requested as she walked over to Helios so that she could lie down.

"As you wish, when will you leave?" Ayame asked.

"The night after I have my battle against that new miko, I don't want to run from a fight, even if she does not know who I am." Kagome stated as she waited for Dante to cover her up with his wing.

"As you wish, come on Miyazu, let us go." Ayame called as he let her dragon out of the stable.

Once they were out of the room, Kagome turned over so that her son lay across her chest while the two dragons looked down to face her. With a smile on her face, Kagome closed her eyes and slowly exhaled while she said, _'Well, by the looks of it, I'm going to have to come up with my own spell if I want this to work.' _

'_That is not possible mistress.' _Dante stated.

'_Not even the late Queen, your mother was able to do such a thing.' _Helios added.

'_Just because my mother was unable to do so does not mean that I will be unable to do so. Now, would you two just trust me…I believe I have seen enough to know what it is I will have to come up with.' _Kagome hissed as she tried to fall asleep.

'_With the curse in place we will not know what could happen, perhaps you should ask for help.' _Dante added.

'_I do not think so, besides the spell that I hope will work will not be used until I have entered my kingdom once more.' _Kagome stated. _'Now shut up and go to sleep.' _

'_As you wish mistress.' _Both Dante and Helios replied as they looked away, lowered their heads and quickly drifted back to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After that night Kagome found herself unable to face Inuyasha like she use us. Not after she had seen and felt what he had felt for her mother. Every day she would go off and train on her own, the day had passed when she went to the market and she had made sure to go alone. When she had returned she handed everyone what they had ask her to get before she made her way to her room. Just as she was about to reach the bed room door, her son came running at her before he jumped into her arms in fear. Before she could ask what was going on, Kagome placed a barrier around her self as the demon charged at her without a care.

Once she had placed the barrier up, Kagome glared at the demon that had dared attack her son and waited for another attack. Just as he had lifted his weapon up to strike again, Kagome placed her son down and avoided the weapon before she placed her miko filled hands on his back. Once he was unable to move, Kagome hissed out, "What do you think you are doing to my son?"

"Who are you?" he growled.

"I believe I was the first to ask that question. Now answer me, what do you think you are doing to my son?" Kagome growled in anger as the dragons around her began to growl in anger as well.

"What is going on here?" Kaede was heard as she and Kikiyo walked over to the her.

"This demon was trying to harm my son." Kagome answered as she kept her eyes locked on the demon before her so that she could try and figure out who had sent him.

"Who are ye?" Kaede demanded to know as she began to pull out some herbs so that she could get the truth out of him.

"Fuck…you…miko." He growled out as he tried to break free from Kagome's hold.

"Oka…he came running after me while I was playing with Kirara in the forest." Shippo whispered.

"I will not allow him to leave without he answers my questions." Kagome hissed.

"Perhaps we should call for one of the Prince's or the King." Kikiyo stated.

"No, I am capable for dealing with this." Kagome hissed back. "This is personal."

"Oka…you're scaring me." Shippo whispered before he ran off to get his father.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she turned around only to briefly los control over the hold of she had on the demon.

As soon as he had found himself able to move, the demon quickly moved to attack her. Just as she was about to reach Shippo Kagome closed her eyes as images flashed before her. She could see how the demon behind her would die, and she could see him glaring at one person and one person alone. As she turned around to find the last of his body turning to ash, Kagome heard Kikiyo say, "I am sorry that you were unable to find who had put him up to this task however I do not believe the king or the dragons for that matter would enjoy the scent of your blood."

"I do not care what they would have liked." Kagome hissed as she turned and to take a step toward Kikiyo. "What I wanted to know will never be known to be because of your failure to see what he meant to me."

"Kagome, ye need to calm down." Kaede spoke.

"No!" Kagome roared as she took another step toward Kikiyo. "I will not allow her to go unpunished when she has killed the demon whom did not answer my question!"

"Are you stating that you will attack my brothers intended?" a cold and familiar voice was heard.

Kagome, Kikiyo, and Kaede turned around to find a scared Shippo in Rin's arms and Sesshomaru standing next to the two with his sword drawn. Knowing that if she did not explain herself properly she would have to state her true name, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I have not heard of such a thing, however if that is the case then I assure you that I will request something to be done. Even if it to Prince Inuyasha's intended."

"Who are you to make sure a request?" Kikiyo hissed as she stood behind Sesshomaru.

"She is second Princess of the Taijiya country. Who are you to question that?" Sango's pissed off voice was heard.

"Princess Sango do you realize what your sister has stated means?" Rin asked as Shippo jumped out of her arms and into his mother's arms.

"I completely understand however I suggest you explain things to Kikiyo, Prince Inuyasha's intended before things go any further, should she wish to apologize then I'm sure this will end peacefully." Sango replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked.

"You must fight Kikiyo if you wish to get your answer, that is how it works sister." Sango answered in a serious voice.

"Kikiyo, apologize now." Inuyasha's cold voice was heard as he walked up to his brother.

"Inuyasha, do you realize what that would mean to your intended?" Rin asked in worry. _'I thought he cared about her?' _

"I do, that is why she much." Inuyasha answered as he locked eyes with Sesshomaru. "She should have realized that Kagome see's the runt as her own, to stop a mother from protecting her child is something that no one as a right to do in our lands."

"Inuyasha, is that really what you wish of me?" Kikiyo whispered.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered in a cold voice as he kept his eyes locked on Kagome.

'_Something has changed, something I was unable to foresee when I was alive. My daughter, will you truly die?' _Kikiyo thought sadly as she said, "Please forgive me Princess Sango for the disrespect I have shown before your sister."

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"You are forgiven, come on Shippo, let's go, we need to go and get Dante and Helios, we have to go somewhere." Kagome answered as she turned and walked away.

"I'll go after her, beside, I have been wanting to see the dragons in for a while no." Rin was heard. "If you all will excuse me."

"Feh, Kikiyo come with me." Inuyasha growled as he began to walk away.

"What do you think we should do now?" Sesshomaru asked once they were left alone.

"In case you didn't realize it, Inuyasha was enraged because of what Kikiyo did to Kagome, not the other way around." Miroku was heard as he appeared behind Sango.

"I believe he did, however Kagome still doesn't see him as her future mate." Sango added.

Meanwhile, Kagome made her way to the court yard where Hojo and another miko that she had helped were getting ready to leave and head back to their original village. Once she had caught up to them, Kagome turned to Eri and said, "This time try not to freak out if you fall off."

"I won't I've made sure I'm use to it." Eri answered.

"Dante, you better keep her and yourself safe this time." Kagome hissed.

'_I will mistress, you can count on me.' _Dante answered.

"Kagome?" Hojo was heard as he came up with his dragon.

"Hojo, Shikamaru…how are you two feeling?" Kagome asked.

"We're great, thanks to you." Hojo answered.

'_Thank you for treating us.' _Shikamaru stated.

"I'm glad, so you'll be training more right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, I'm sure I'll make you proud, please come and visit us soon." Hojo stated.

"Hojo, I'm sorry, but I am a mother now, I do not want to look for love or a man to marry until I am sure that my son will grow up alright." Kagome replied in a calm and sad voice.

"I understand, I just hope that someday you will see me as the man that can be the father of your son." Hojo stated before he jumped onto his dragon and took off.

"Damn it Hojo!" Eri yelled. "You're suppose to wait for me….bye Kagome, see you soon."

"See you." Kagome stated.

'_He'll be fine, you've gotten stronger, therefore, we have gotten stronger.' _Helios answered.

"Yeah, Shippo honey, come on, I want you to stay with me for the rest of the day." Kagome stated as she began to walk with Helios toward the other side of the forest.

'_Where are we going mistress?' _Helios asked.

'_We are going to go and see just what that bitch was up to.' _Kagome answered.

"Oka, I want to play…I don't like this side of the forest." Shippo called.

"I'll watch him." Rin as heard as she appeared in front of them.

"Princess Rin, it is an honor." Kagome stated as she and her dragon bowed down.

"There is no need for that." Rin answered. "Helios I hope you are doing will."

'_Thank you, I am doing well and I hope you and your daughter are as well.' _Helios growled only to have Kagome tell Rin what he had growled out.

"I see, well we are doing well, however if it is not too much trouble, would you allow me to get my daughter so that she and Shippo can play with you." Rin stated.

'_It would be my honor.' _Helios answered.

"He said that it would be his honor, and I can assure you that he will keep you and your daughter safer than any of your guards can." Kagome stated.

"I believe you and I have trust in your son, now, Shippo would you like to come with me while your mother has some time with herself?" Rin asked in a sweet voice.

"Oka?" Shippo asked.

"its alright, Princess Rin can I trust that I will see my son before dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, that is if you decided to join us." Rin answered with a grin of her own.

"Then I shall see you tonight, until then." Kagome replied. "Shippo honey, play nice and behave.

Knowing that her son would be alright with Rin and Helios, Kagome took her leave and entered the forest. She had seen this forest when she had been able to get a glimpse of what it was the demon did not want to tell her before his death. Once she was in the forest, Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she whispered, "Lead me now, where answers lie, my eyes of truth will no longer be caged liked birds."

Inuyasha growled as he held Kikiyo against the god tree by her throat. Not only was he pissed off at her for talking down to Kagome like that but he was out ragged that she had easily purified the only demon that could tell them who had ordered him to attack his son. Once she had submitted his pulled his hand back as he growled out, "You had no right to do that."

"Do what? Save her?" Kikiyo asked as best as she could as she tried to even her breathing.

"You know what it is that I talk about Kikiyo; now answer me, why did you kill the only demon that had all the answers?" Inuyasha growled out once again.

"I killed him because he was about to kill Lady Kagome, furthermore, why are you so interested in that girl, I am your intended just liked you asked of me, not her." Kikiyo hissed as she slowly stood up.

"Feh, what I do until we are mates is none of your concern, now I will not tell you again, Kikiyo, you better not do things that will upset me, otherwise I will call of this marriage." Inuyasha growled as he turned around to face away from her.

"If I am your intended I have every right to know what is going on with that girl." Kikiyo stated. "Furthermore, if you are meeting with that girl at night I would like to be at your side."

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I do not trust her, she seems like the type to us her miko powers to get what she wants." Kikiyo answered.

Enraged by her statement, Inuyasha once again grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up and off of the ground as he growled out, "She is not that kind of person, if you ever say anything bed about her you will find you're self being punished by you intended."

"Please forgive me Prince Inuyasha." Kikiyo whispered as she tried to breathe properly with his hand around her throat.

"Feh, don't be late to dinner." Inuyasha growled as he dropped her and disappeared from her sight before she could say anything else.

'_What want wrong? What is going on? The only way to end this is to remove the so that she can see the truth and follow after me, I'll have to report this to Kagura tonight.' _Kikiyo thought as she slowly stood up and began to make her way back to Kaede so that she could continue her so called training.

Kagome entered the clearing and could feel a spell around the small clearing. It was to keep her from seeing what she wanted to see. Knowing that she had no choice, Kagome once again closing her eyes, Kagome allowed her dragon eyes and sense to take control so that she could try to break through the spell. After allowing this sense to take control Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in a dark area with a large white dragon standing before her. It was her mother's dragon. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting in peace."

'_I cannot rest in peace while my mistresses soul is lost in this darkness.' _The dragon answered.

"My mother, what happened to her soul…tell me know." Kagome demanded to know.

'_Forgive me princess for I do not know…if you would like, I will show you what went on here, so long as you allow me to attach myself to your soul so that I may find and free my mistress.' _

"I will allow it, however you are not to take over or to over shadow me unless I have allowed it." Kagome hissed as she walked over to the dragon and placed her head against the forehead of the dragon before her.

As soon as her will had allowed the dragon to do what it had wished to do with her, Kagome fell to her knees as she saw everything that was going on. She watched as Kikiyo met with one of Naraku's spies, a demon named Kagura. She watched as they talked about luring her out, how she knew who she was. It wasn't until she heard Kikiyo call her, her daughter that she sat up and opened her eyes to find herself on the floor of the clearing. As she looked around Kagome realized that it was dust and that if she didn't hurry she would be late for dinner late Rin had asked her to go. _'Kikiyo…is my mother…she…than Inuyasha…oh my god.' _Kagome thought as she turned into a bush and threw up everything and anything that was in her stomach.

It was now or never, if this was really her mother and if her mother was really engaged to Inuyasha she would not allow it. She would not allow her mother to take her intended and she would defiantly not allow her mother to harm anyone she loved. _'Tonight I will request of the king to move our match to the day after tomorrow. After that I will have to make plans with Dante, and Helios.' _

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. So far I haven't heard anything about the Inuyasha, Witch Hunter Robin cross over. Please let me know if you liked the summary. Anyway, please review because the story is almost done. I would also like to make it known that this might not be a happy ending. If you would like this fic to have a happy ending and I'll see what I can come up with. REIVEW!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Inuyasha had just finished dealing with Kikiyo when he was stopped by his best friend. Miroku stood at his door waiting for him as if he knew he would need to talk about some things. However the look that was in Miroku's eyes did not seem as if he were there to speak with him about his problems. Once the two were alone in his room, Inuyasha turned to Miroku and asked, "What is wrong now monk? I know you didn't come here to talk about my problems, so what did you do to Sango this time?"

"Nothing, I have just decided to formally tell you that when Sango leaves to go fight for her country, I will be joining her as her king and husband." Miroku answered.

"What the hell are you talking about monk?" Inuyasha growled in a slight hurt voice. "I thought you said you'd always be here as my friend. If I remember she said that also."

"I did and I am sorry that I have to break my promise my friend but my wife is with a child and she will need help getting her country back together." Miroku answered in a sad voice of his own.

"What about Sango?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, if what she told me is true, it pained her to have to make that promise to you knowing that she would never be able to keep it." Miroku explained. "As a royal she made a decision and knew that it would pain but she has to think of her people."

"When are you leaving?" Inuyasha asked in a disbelief voice.

"I do not know; we leave when the Princess of miko country feels that it is no longer safe for her or her sister to stay here." Miroku explained. "She does not want to ask for help, she has made that very clear."

"What if I talked to her, what if you tell Sango to let me talk to her, I can't and won't let you go in a lone only to be killed." Inuyasha growled. Miroku had been like a second brother to him and he would be damned if he let Miroku go into war without any help or at least with him at his side.

"Even if you will join us of your own free will I am sorry to say that the Princess will probably stop you. Inuyasha, my friend, I will come back to visit you once we have gotten everything under control." Miroku stated as he turned to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need to go and get my wife so that we can join you for dinner." Miroku stated with a grin on his face. "Perhaps you can even skip your royal duties and join us for a walk with Kagome; we will be going into town again and has invited us."

"I think I will join you tomorrow." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.

"See you later my friend." Miroku stated before he walked out and took his leave.

As he made his way to go and get his wife, Miroku stopped with a smile on his face, when he saw Sango walking along side Princess Rin. However what made him smile was the fact that Sango was slowly practicing, without her own knowing, how to be a mother. In her arms slept Rin's daughter while Rin carried a much tried Shippo. As they walked toward him, Miroku kept his smile in place. Once they had reached him, Miroku looked at Sango and said, "I'm glad that you are having some fun preparing for our own child."

"I am not practicing if that is what you are implying." Sango hissed. "I was simply helping Princess Rin with these two."

"Indeed she was; however I have not seen you since this morning, have you been with my brother or my mate this whole time?" Rin asked.

"I was with Prince Inuyasha; shall we all head to dinner together?" Miroku answered as he locked eyes with Sango.

"So I take it you told him?" Sango asked in a sad voice.

"Yes, it was also my choice my love so do not blame yourself." Miroku answered.

"I will have to go and speak with my brother later on tonight then." Rin stated.

"It would be best." Sango added. "I am most certain that he must feel bad since he now knows that I made a promise to know with the intent of not keeping it. I would not blame him if he would no longer want to see me."

"What are you three talking about?" Shippo asked. "My Otu wouldn't let you go, he'll just follow you."

All three adults turned and looked at Shippo with shocked eyes. If he was able to call Inuyasha his father than that would mean he had agreed to make Kagome his mate to make sure that young pup would have a real family once more. However they could not believe this since he had already gotten his wish of being intended to Kikiyo, the 'reincarnation' of the late queen from miko country. Rin looked at Shippo and asked, "Shippo honey, how long have you been calling Inuyasha your father?"

"I don't know…a while now." Shippo answered. "I'm hungry and I want my Oka!"

"Alright, let's get going then." Sango stated as she eyes Miroku and Rin knowing that they would have to talk about this later.

"This is very interesting indeed." Miroku stated.

"So you really didn't know?" Sango asked.

"No, he told me nothing of this, all he had told me was that the no longer wished to be with Kikiyo, of course he didn't tell me that until after Inutaisho ordered their marriage to be final." Miroku explained.

"I see, so my brother really does love her." Rin whispered.

"Of course, Otu said so." Shippo whispered knowing that he might have said to much.

As they walked into the dining hall, Rin, Sango, and Miroku were all surprised to see that they were the first ones there. Knowing that there was nothing else they could do, they all took their seats. Rin sat alone with her child in her arms. Shippo sat to the right of her, Sango in front of him with Miroku to the left of her. Once they had all been seated, Sesshomaru walked in with his parents as Kikiyo walked in alongside Inuyasha. Once they were all seated, Rin turned to her father-in-law and said, "Please wait just a moment longer, I have invited someone to join us tonight."

"Who have you invited dear?" Izayoi asked in a sweet and gentle voice.

"I invited Kagome." Rin answered.

"That's why I'm here!" Shippo cried. "I'm waiting for my Oka!"

"I see, Inuyasha do you wish to have your meal with your intended in a different room?" Inutaisho asked.

Before Kikiyo or Inuyasha could even answer, the doors slowly opened as the room was filled with a calm yet cold aura. Once the doors were closed, Kagome locked around the room and met every ones surprised stare, all expect for one person. The person she could not face was Inuyasha, the prince of these lands, the prince that her mother wished for her to marry even when she herself was intended to this man. Before she could say a word, she was not surprised when she heard Inutaisho growl out as he stood up and asked, "What is the meaning of this? What do you think you are doing girl?"

'_My dragon…she has my dragon's soul…why…no…she…she knows…I must leave.' _Kikiyo thought as she watched her daughter silently.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

Ignoring the questions and the sound of her worried child, Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru and locked eyes with him before she turned to King Inutaisho to say, "I wish for you to move up the date when I battle Kikiyo for the miko of this village. I wish to fight her the day after tomorrow."

"What has made you so confident that you believe you no longer have to train?" Izayoi asked.

"I know that I must train some more, however I will not wait for her to be ready any more. I wish to fight her because of the actions she did against me." Kagome answered. _'Forgive me…forgive me for what I am about to do.' _

'_What the hell is she doing?' _Inuyasha couldn't help to think as he asked, "Why do you wish to fight my intended?"

Turning cold eyes, Kagome glared at Kikiyo before meeting Inuyasha's eyes to say, "She is not your true intended and you know it. You have already promised yourself to another…hasn't he Shippo."

It wasn't until then that he realized what she was doing, she was not only fighting to be the miko of the village, she was also going to challenge Kikiyo so that she could take Kikiyo's place as his intended. Before Inuyasha could tell the fox kit to stay silent, he heard Shippo say, "Yes Oka, Otu promised you first."

"Young kit, who do you refer to when you say Otu?" Izayoi asked.

"I refer to Prince Inuyasha…my Otu…right Otu?" Shippo answered in a sad voice.

All eyes now turned to Inuyasha, he was speechless, he had no idea that Kagome would go this far just for him, for their love. Little did he know she had another reason behind her actions. Before he could say a word, Kagome turned to King Inutaisho and asked, "Will you allow this or will I have to wait another week to watch that woman call the man that has already claimed me as his intended her intended?"

"King Inutaisho I would also like to know the answer to this." Sango hissed as she saw the pain in her sister's eyes.

"For this is a matter that we will not over look, she is after all my sister-in-law now." Miroku added.

"We?" Izayoi asked.

"I have accepted Sango for who she is, I love her and that will never change." Miroku explained. "If I must become a king to stay at her side, I will."

"I will allow this; I shall send word to Kaede that your battle will be the day after tomorrow. As of now Kikiyo is no longer my son's intended until this matter is resolved. However the villagers are to know nothing of this." Inutaisho stated.

"Thank you, Shippo honey lets go…I have something to eat for you when we reach the room." Kagome was heard.

"Will you really not eat with us?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm sorry to say but I do not wish to eat alongside Prince Inuyasha, I may be his intended however, I cannot stand to see him now when he had me hidden like if I were some his secret lover." Kagome stated before she took her leave and left with her son in her arms.

Once she was out of the room, Sesshomaru lifted his chop sticks and said, "Well isn't this interesting."

"Indeed, very interesting, I didn't think we would be having a show before dinner." Rin added. "Did you know about any of this brother Inuyasha?"

"I do not think so." Kikiyo was heard as she stood up to leave.

"You are not eating?" Sango asked with a grin on her face.

"No, I also do not wish to eat with Prince Inuyasha." Kikiyo hissed. "How dare you demand of me to be your intend and then go and promise yourself with that woman!"

"I can tolerate her better." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face before he began to eat. _'Why the hell did I say that?' _

Knowing that it would not be in her best interest to hit him in front of his family, Kikiyo stormed out and made her way to her room so that she could go to sleep before she had to go and meet up with Kagura. Once she had entered the small hut, Kikiyo froze when she found Kagome sitting on her bed with a grin of her own. Before Kikiyo could say a word, Kagome locked eyes with her and said, "Even if you are my mother…I will never forgive you for trying to take the man that I was meant to marry."

"So, how did you find out?" Kikiyo asked in a cold voice as she dark miko aura began to surround her.

"I found out once I agree to allow your dragon to tie itself to my soul." Kagome answered. "She wishes for you to rest in peace, as do I."

"What can you do little girl?" Kikiyo asked. "You have not mastered your true power because of the curse that is upon you…what makes you think that you can win?"

"I can and will because unlike you mother." Kagome replied as she stood up to leave. "I have been crowned as the Queen of dragons…the only and eternal queen of dragons by the my third dragon."

"If you were then you realize what you are expected to do?" Kikiyo asked in a slight worried voice.

"You're worried…I didn't think you could actually worry about me in the state you are in, but don't worry mother dear, you will not have to fight me." Kagome stated in a cold and emotionless voice. "For it will only be to distract them while you lead me to him like you were ordered to do in the first place."

"Do you really think you can defeat him without using the spells I have thought you…by the looks of it you have yet to read the book I left for you." Kikiyo hissed. "Well no matter, once I have handed you over I will get back your fathers soul and rest in peace while you suffer for all eternity…Eternal Queen of Dragons."

"If that is your wish mother than I will grant it for you." Kagome whispered before she handed a small crystal to her mother. "As well as your dragon, oh and tell Naraku that I will see him very soon."

Once she was gone, Kagome quickly made her way to the stable where Rinji and Helios waited for her. She would have to tell them the plan, she would have to make sure that Rinji would be able to leave and meet up with them before anyone could stop him. She had lots to do and so little time. The only thing she did know, was that she would have to go in alone, she had already seen what would happen if she went in as a group with Sango and Miroku. She would not risk it; she would go in a lone and face eternal suffering alone. _'I will not watch Sango, my sister cry her eyes out because of the death of her husband…I will not allow it.' _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next day Kagome was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha had even assigned some of his guards to look for her but still, not even Sango could find her. Shippo wouldn't talk; all he would do was train with Kirara like his mother has asked him to do. Shippo wouldn't even try to talk to him; all he would do is train with Kirara and Sango when Sango had time to help him. Just as he was about to approach him again to try to talk to him with, Shippo stopped what he was doing, as he jumped out of the way so that Kagome, and Eri could land on the court yard with Helios and Dante.

'_Mistress, your intended is here.' _Dante stated in a serious voice.

'_He may be my intended but that does not mean I wish to see him as such at the moment.' _Kagome replied as she turned to Eri and said, "So you understand…right?"

"I understand, I shall so and in from Princess Sango at once." Eri replied before she ran off.

"Oka! You're back!" Shippo cried as he lifted up by Helios.

"I'm back, were you training like I asked you to?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, Sango and Miroku helped a bit too." Shippo answered in a sad voice.

"Do you want your Otu to help you out for a while?" Kagome asked as she looked up and locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"Feh, he should have just asked." Inuyasha growled as he took a step toward them.

"I want you and Otu to help me." Shippo whispered.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to lock eyes with the two dragons before they began to walk away. Before Inuyasha could ask what she had told them, Kagome look at him and asked, "What do you say? Will you join me and help train our son?"

"Feh, where do you want to train?" Inuyasha asked.

"Our spot, if you don't mind." Kagome answered.

"Feh, come on, let's go then." Inuyasha stated as he began to lead the way.

"Alright, Shippo, honey do you want to get your sword from the room?" Kagome asked.

"Yea!" Shippo cried as he jumped out of his mother's arms before running toward his room.

"Sword? When did the runt get a sword?" Inuyasha growled.

"I had one made, I didn't get it until today." Kagome answered.

"Feh, I could have had a better sword made for our son if you would have told me." Inuyasha growled.

"I know the royal swords smith; I met him when I was helping the neighboring villages." Kagome explained. "He is the one that made it for me."

"Sneaky wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Stupid mutt." Kagome hissed as she walked into her room.

For the first time since they were friends, Inuyasha walked into the her bed room only to be surprised at what he saw. Although Kikiyo had a larger room, Kagome had a much smaller one. In the corner of the room was a small bed where by the looks of it he could tell that only Shippo slept in. where she had been staying all this time was beyond her. Before he could even ask what was going and why she had such a small room, Kagome turned to Shippo and said, "Thank you honey, I was thinking of using my weapons to help you train sooner or later."

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're going to make sure he can fight with a sword, I want to make sure he can handle a real battle if needed be." Kagome answered.

"I want to learn too." Shippo added.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called.

"Yeah, I know, I'll answer any and all of your questions once Shippo has gone to bed." Kagome whispered.

"Feh you better wench." Inuyasha growled as he walked out of the room.

Before Kagome or Shippo could walk out of the room, Kagome was not surprised when she heard Kikiyo's upset voice ask, "Why are you walking out of her room? I thought you were not to spend any time with either one of us until we settle this."

"That does not apply to Shippo, his son." Kagome hissed in a cold tone as she handed Shippo over to Inuyasha so that he would not be in harm's way. "Unless you wish to demand Princess Inuyasha from seeing his son that is."

"I have no desire to demand anything of the Princess, however I do demand you to stop following the prince while he spends time with his son." Kikiyo hissed as she took a step toward Kagome, Inuyasha and her son.

Before Inuyasha could say or do anything, he found himself in a very protective barrier as Kagome took a step toward Kikiyo to accept the silent challenge Kikiyo had made. Once she was sure that her son and Inuyasha were safe, Kagome locked eyes with Kikiyo and asked, "What do you think you can do if I do not?"

"I will make you." Kikiyo hissed as she formed a bow and arrow with her miko energy alone.

"I'd very much like to see you try." Kagome stated as she easily pushed Kikiyo back so that they were futher from her son and intended. _'Helios, Dante, get everyone calm, I will fight my mother alone.' _

'_Do you have any idea what kind of knowledge she has, she has created most of the spells that allow you to heal us…she created those spells when she was two years younger than you.' _Dante replied.

'_Helios, Dante…now.' _Kagome's dragon/demon like voice growled in their minds.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called.

"No, you have no right to ask me to ignore a threat against my son." Kagome hissed as she turned to face Inuyasha and Shippo. "You have no right so do not ask it of me!"

"Oka look out!" Shippo cried out as Kikiyo released her arrow.

'_Now what will you do my daughter…will you be seen as who you really are or will you allow my arrow to hit so that I may take you back?' _Kikiyo thought as she kept her eyes locked with Kagome's.

With a grin on her face, Kagome moved out of the way and allowed the miko arrow to pass her by and hit her barrier. Kikiyo watched in shock as her daughter's barrier not only stopped her barrier but convert her miko energy into pure energy that Kagome could use against her knowing that it would be completely unaffected by Kikiyo's miko energy. Kagome locked eyes with Kikiyo and said, "How dare you shot at me with my back turned to you…you bitch."

"Enough!" a loud growl was heard.

Kagome, Kikiyo, Inuyasha, Shippo, and even some of the workers all turned around only to find a very pissed off King Inutaisho and his family standing at his side. Kagome took a step back from them while Kagome grin and bowed before the royal family. King Inutaisho turned to his eldest son and nodded before Rin and Izayoi looked away with sad eyes. Before anything could be said or done, Shippo jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and toward his mother only to be caught and held back by Sesshomaru.

Before Kagome could say or do anything, King Inutaisho turned to Inuyasha and said, "You are to never see this girl again."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Inuyasha roared as his demon blood began to boil.

'_So this is what you came up with mother…cheap shot.' _Kagome thought as she silently called for the dragons that would be joining her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sango roared in anger as she and Miroku came running up to everyone.

"Kagome, you are hereby under arrest for crimes against the Prince." A guard was heard.

"Please Kagome go quietly until everything is proven false." Rin was heard.

"What has she done and to whom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oka! Oka!" Shippo cried.

"Shippo…let go of my son." Kagome stated in a calm voice.

"We cannot allow my son's child go with an imposter." Izayoi hissed out in a cold voice.

"What the hell are you talking about and how dare you talk to my sister that way." Sango roared as she reached for her weapon. "Do you intend to start a war?"

"She is not your sister as she claims." King Inutaisho growled.

"Oka!" Shippo cried as he pulled his sword and cut Sesshomaru so that he could go to his mother.

But before Inutaisho could grab the fox kit and hit him for such disrespect, Shippo was caught and surrounded by the wings of two very pissed off dragons. Before Kagome or anyone could say a word, Kikiyo turned to the king and said, "I was right, I told you that she had bewitched the dragons so that they would only listen to her…I warn you know, allow me to deal with her."

Before anything else could be said or done, all eyes were turned to Kagome. Not only were they confused they were slightly scared of her. Kagome had began to laugh as what Kikiyo had said was nothing more than a joke. Even Sango had no idea what she was up to since she could no longer hear the thoughts of Dante or Helios. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and yelled out, "What the hell is your problem wench! They are going to lock you up and you are just standing there laughing!"

As soon as Inuyasha was done yelling at her, Kagome quickly stopped laughing before she locked eyes with everyone around her. Once she was sure that Ayame was in place, Kagome faced Inutaisho and said, "Do you really think you can arrest me when I am of royal blood?"

"You are not of royal blood." Inutaisho growled back. "You are royal only by name."

Sango quickly pulled Miroku a few steps back so that he wasn't that heavily effected by her aura. She know what was to come and knew that it would not be nice. Kagome took a step back and toward her two dragons and said, "I am of royal blood, the last of the royal miko family. I am Princess Kagome Higurashi, the sole heir to miko country, how dare you disrespect me."

"You are not who you claim you are!" Kikiyo yelled as she tried to take control of the situation once more.

As soon as Kikiyo had yelled that out all the dragons in the stables began to go wild; trying to attack her. With a smile on her face, Kagome yelled out, "Stop that now!"

Inutaisho and the rest of his family watched with mouths open as all the dragons easily broke free and bowed before the miko that stood before them. Before they could say or do anything, Kagome turned to Kikiyo and said, "Now mother, to think you would have been able to find a better plan, this one just back fired on you…that and I was clearly still able to see it." as her eyes became like those of a dragon.

"Kagome." Sango called.

"Sorry Sango, my sister but this is something I wil have to do alone, seeing as how it is what my mother wishes." Kagome replied.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that that miko is your dead mother?" Miroku asked.

As soon as Miroku had voiced it out, all eyes were turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha now stood before everyone with blood red eyes filled with rage and anger. Not only had he been lied to by the woman he loved, the miko that he had once thought he loved was alive and stood before him. Realizing what he was thinking, Kagome turned sad eyes to Inuyasha and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry my love…but you have to understand that I did not want you to get hurt, I wouldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

"Inuyasha, are you really sure you were meant to be with my daughter?" Kikiyo was heard as her dark aura began to grow.

"Mother leave him alone!" Kagome yelled as Helios bared his fangs.

"Kagome, my darling daughter, am I to understand that we are in an argument?" Kikiyo asked with a wicked grin.

"We are, Ayame!" Kagome called as she walked over to Inuyasha while Rinji waited for Kikiyo to get on her so that they could leave.

Inuyasha watched as the wolf tribe quickly got everyone and knocked them out so that they wouldn't follow after Kagome It was then that he realized what she was planning and knew that he would have to do something if he didn't want his intended to leave him behind while she went to war. Before he could say or do anything, Kagome placed her hands on his face as she whispered, "Forgive me my love, my beloved, we were meant to be together yet that might not happen, but should I pass the guardians that were meant to protect me will live and will be passed to you, please, my intended, be the king of my people should I die fighting."

"Kagome, don't you dare." Inuyasha growled as he found himself unable to move.

"Kagome! Kagome don't you dare go in alone!" Sango's cries were heard as she easily avoided each and every hold they tried to get her in.

"Emeri…calm her." Kagome called out into all the madness.

"Inuyasha know that I've always loved you, even when we were younger." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes while lowering her lips onto the left side of his neck. "Know that you I will always be with you so please, please wait for me and do not forget that I shall forever be yours."

Before he could say or do anything, Kagome bit her lips before she sank her dragon like fangs into Inuyasha. As she allowed some of her blood flow into him she knew that everything would be alright, that her people, her country would survive and would have a good leader. Once she pulled back, Inuyasha fell to the floor in pain. She knew what it would look like, to everyone else it would look like she had used her miko filled blood to purify part of his demon blood so that he would be unable to follow after her. However, only she would know what she had really done, she had made him the King of dragons, should she die the ties she shared with her three dragon would immediately go to him, her intended, the man who would never get the chance to be with his true mate."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As they made their way to miko country, Kagome couldn't help but hold in her tears, she knew what would happen if she did this. She had seen it and knew that there was no other way. If she didn't chose this path she would have had to watch her mate, and best friend die, and that was something she was not going to allow. As she turned to her right, Kagome watched as Kikiyo kept her eyes locked on the lands they were approaching. _'Mother, soon you and my father will be able to rest in peace, hopefully you'll be protecting and looking over our lands once more.' _

"Why?" Kikiyo whispered out of nowhere just as they reached the boarders. "Why would you risk your life, and go as far as take the place of that princess that was suppose to die in your stead, that is how I left it for you to follow…why did you not follow my wishes?"

As they got closer to the boarders, Kikiyo could feel her daughters growing to its full potential and could feel the link with the four dragons grow stronger. _'She is really the true Queen of Dragons…my daughter, please forgive me.' _

"I did not follow them mother because I am nothing like you." Kagome answered as they reached the court yard to the dark castle, "Home sweet home."

"Indeed." Kikiyo stated.

"Well mother dear…" Kagome stated. "Are you read to get my father's soul back?"

"Let's get this over with, why would I have to try to save my daughter's life when she didn't even respect her dead mother's wishes." Kikiyo hissed as she landed and only to grin when she saw no demons to great them.

"What? No welcome party?" Kagome asked as she landed. Once she was sure that Kikiyo was not going to stop her, Kagome turned to the three dragons and placed them in a protective barrier. Once that was done, Kagome turned around and locked eyes with Kikiyo to say, "Lead the way…mother."

"As you wish…my perishes daughter." Kikiyo replied in a cold voice.

With a grin on her face, Kagome followed after her mother knowing that so far everything was going according to plan. Well, as much as up to where she saw. Yes, she was different from the rest of her family because her visions changed with the decisions that others made. However she had been unable to see anything past the point where she was taken to Naraku. All she could hope was because Inuyasha would still be unable to decided since she knocked him out. _'Inuyasha please love…live…believe in the words I left for you…' _Kagome thought sadly as she realized where they were going.

"I take it you know where we are going?" Kikiyo asked once Kagome began to walk along side her rather than behind her.

"Yes, it was easy to figure out seeing as I use to follow you and father a lot to the throne room." Kagome answered.

"Good, this will make matters go by a lot faster." Kikiyo hissed.

"Agreed." Kagome added.

Once they reached the two giant double doors, Kagome was not surprised the color of the doors completely different then they once were. The door were as dark as night, as if they were filled with pure evil. The once gentle aura was now nothing more than a tainted aura that only made her want to rip the castle apart so that she wouldn't have to go into that room. Once they were inside, Kagome easily blocked Kikiyo's attack, threw her over her shoulder and said, "I'm here and I don't have to be knocked out to know what is going to happen."

"Well, it would seem that they were right, you are not longer cursed by me." Naraku growled in anger.

"Perhaps you should have thought about attacking my lands." Kagome hissed.

"These are no longer your lands you foolish girl." Kikiyo hissed as she stood up and locked eyes with Naraku to say, "No give me my husband's soul. I have brought you my daughter so keep your word."

"I would seem you have, however there is still one thing that I must ask you to do for me before I set you and your husband free." Naraku stated with a grin on his face.

"Do you really have to put my mother through such things?" Kagome asked in a cold voice as she used a barrier to protect her mother and her father's soul. "I know what you want, where to go and what to do."

"How would you know if you were too young to be taken to the sealed dragon I have longed to control?" Naraku growled as he grabbed her by the throat only to pull away as her miko energy quickly burned the first two layers of his skin.

"She…she has a large soul, as big as a dragons." A child's voice was heard.

Kagome turned around only to find the demon that her mother had met with while in demon country standing behind them. Alongside her was a small demon that looked like a child. She had long white hair, skin as pale as a ghost and was holding a mirror in her hands. While Kagura blocked her sister from view she turned to Naraku and said, "It seem you caught yourself the Queen of Dragons, it took long enough for her to be born."

"This is better, you will become my mate and I will never die." Naraku growled as he approached her.

"First you give my father's soul back to my mother." Kagome hissed in a could tone as she made sure that Naraku would understand she was not going anywhere.

"You have done a good job Kikiyo." Naraku growled as he reached for Kagome in a much more gentler manner. "You have done well in training your daughter, now lead the way."

"I'll lead the way." Kagome hissed as she turned to leave.

"I believe King Naraku told Kikiyo to lead the way." Kagura was heard as she withdrew her weapon.

"Very well then," Kagome stated as she stopped walking and waited for Naraku and Kikiyo to join her. "Mother will you please lead the way to my third dragon, I have longed to see him as well."

"You do not have the power to control him." Kikiyo hissed.

"Now, now my pet, will you really dine your daughter her only request she has for you before she becomes mine forever?" Naraku growled.

"She is no longer my daughter; she is a disgrace to my family." Kikiyo hissed in a cold tone as she regrettably began to lead the way to Kagome's slowly waking dragon.

As they made their way toward the underground room, Kagome kept close to her mother while trying to get Naraku to keep his hands to himself. Of course that was rather difficult considering that her mother was not even trying to help her get away from Naraku's reach. In fact, Kikiyo was only making her get closer to Naraku. _'I'm sorry mama…but I will make sure you can rest in peace, you, father, and your dragon.' _Kagome thought sadly as she finally allowed Naraku to grab hold of her.

Once he was able to hold her, Naraku grinned and said, "There now, is this really so bad?"

"You make my blood boil…" Kagome hissed in anger.

"She truly is your daughter Kikiyo; I hope she is just like you in the bed room." Naraku growled in lust as Kikiyo began to unlock the first door.

"What the hell are you talking about you asswhole?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at her mother with sad and anger filled eyes. "What the hell did you do to my mother?!"

"That is none of your concern." Kikiyo hissed as she stepped aside only to watch her daughter being thrown in by the wind demon.

"Kagura, Kanna, go and make sure that we do not have any uninvited guest." Naraku ordered as he waited for them to leave so that Kikiyo could lock the doors once more.

As Kagome tired to get up, she closed her eyes only to see images of her mother being raped by Naraku; she watched what he did to her. What he had forced her to do and how he would make her stare at her father's soul as he rapped her. Just as she looked up with enraged eyes, a loud growl was heard as black wings began to surround her. **(A/N: a little dark I know but trust me, this is only going to make things better. Now on with the story.) **

As soon as she had Naraku in her sight, Kagome glared at him and said, "How dare you do that to my mother."

"Come on, you'll have plenty of time to forgive me for that, now, how about you introduce me to your dragon, the dragon that will soon be mine as well." Naraku growled with a wicked grin on his face as Kikiyo fell to the floor in pure pain.

It was completely dark, he had no idea where he was, all he could here were the cried of scared villager calling out for help as the sounds of swords clashing could be heard. As he got closer to the burning village he could see dragons in the skies flying with countless of villagers, trying to get them to safety while others were trying to reach the castle, Just as he reached the clearing, Inuyasha turned to the left only to watch as Kikiyo's lifeless body was thrown off the balcony while a younger Kagome jumped off only to be caught by Dante. _'This…this is her past…I'm watching her past, what she lived through…but way?' _

Inuyasha watched as the younger Kagome flew through the sky only to jump off at the edge of the village where she could not be seen by others. He watched as Naraku found her and cursed her knowing that if she would want to free her lands she would have to come back to him. Just as he thought it was all about ot end, Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned around to face him with a sad smile on his face. After looking all around him to see if she was looking at anyone other than him, Inuyasha locked eyes with the child and asked, "Are you looking at me?"

"Who else would I be looking at Inuyasha?" Kagome's child voice entered his ears.

"Uh…how can you see me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha…I don't have much time…since I can see you I guess I know which path I have to take." Kagome stated in a sad voice. "You have to hurry, once you wake up get Sango and Miroku and go get me before it is to late…please…don't let me down."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled as he felt his demon side submit so that he could be controlled. "And what the hell did you do to me?"

"If what I will do is what I have now chosen to do, I will or have allowed you to control your pure blood, Inuyasha I need your help along with Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Sesshomaru…please hurry…before it's too late…before I have to leave your side in order to keep you safe."

Before Inuyasha could say or do anything, Kagome disappeared from his sight as he found himself starting to wake up. As he began to wake up, Inuyasha began to hear more clearly. He could hear what his brother and Sango were talking about; he could hear the voices of the remaining dragons waiting for his orders. They were calling out to him, waiting for him to call on them to go and save their mistress…his mate.

As soon as he had opened his eyes and looked around the room, all eyes were on him. As everyone backed away from his cold, pure demon eyes, Inuyasha locked eyes with Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Sesshomaru. Before anyone could say or do anything, Inuyasha quickly stood up and said, "Feh, get out of my way, I need to go and safe my intended from that bastard and get my kingdom back in order."

**A/N: Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think of it so far. I know it's a little too long but please let me know what you all think. REIVEW!!!! PLEASE REIVEW, REIVEW, AND REIVEW!!!!!!! **

**Darkiceone**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Inuyasha, calm down, losing it now will not get Kagome back." Inutaisho growled.

"I'm calm and well in control father, now move." Inuyasha growled.

"Finally, I was starting to wonder when you were going to be waking up." Sango was heard as Emeri and Ayame walked in alongside her.

"You are not going anywhere." Inutaisho growled.

"No, you are not, we are, Sesshomaru will you be joining us?" Sango hissed as she took the tea that Emeri offered her and drank it all.

"Is everything ready?" Inuyasha asked as he took his sword from Sesshomaru.

"Everything is ready; I suggest you guys get going." Rin answered as she smiled sadly at all her friends. "And you better bring her back."

"Feh, I'll see what I can do." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha do you know who you are calling on?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, come on, we need to get to the court yard." Inuyasha stated as he turned to leave. "Emeri I will leave the safety of my family and this village in your hands."

"As you wish, my King." Emeri replied.

"Why did she just call you king?" Sango asked as they walked out.

"Because Queen Kagome has handed everything to her intended, King Inuyasha, should she die, everything that ever was and is hers will be handed to King Inuyasha." Emeri explained.

As they watched the five walk out of the room, Rin turned around to face her two parents with a grin on her face. Before they could say or do a thing, Rin held up her hand and said, "This should be enough to prove to you that we are more than capable of taking care of some important matters."

"What did you all plan?" Inutaisho asked in a serious voice.

"We know who Kagome was for a while and we planned on those to getting together. However we did not plan this, Kagome for saw some things so we were unable to control everything." Rin explained. "Therefore Inuyasha is the King and you will have to accept it."

"I accept it, however why is it that you did not tell us anything?" a pissed off Izayoi was heard.

"We couldn't, you saw Kikiyo as the late queen's reincarnation, not as a threat or possibly the dead queen herself." Rin answered.

"That is not a good excuse, you should have told us, we could have prevented all of this, we could have attacked before it was necessary for her to go in alone." Inutaisho growled.

Rin turned around and glared at her father. For the first time she didn't see a man whom she thought of as a father, no for this time she saw her mate's father, a man that was nothing to her. Once she had her eyes locked with his, she answered, "Because the moment we would have done that Kagome would have gone back to miko country and died because she doesn't want your help…mother please tell me that you understand our reasoning."

"I understand." Izayoi whispered before she walked out of the room.

'_Great, now Inuyasha is going to be mad at me when he finds out I was a bit to mean to our parents…well to mother.' _Rin thought.

Having nothing more to say, Rin left the room and allowed the wolf demon guards to make sure that her father would not do anything that would go against their plans. As they made their way to the court yard, Inuyasha ignored all of the bows that each and every demon did out of respect. Just as they had made it to the court yard, Inuyasha let out a low growl and asked, "Just what the hell is that flea bag doing here?"

"It was by the Queens orders that my mate would be allowed to help here." Ayame was heard as she stood in front of Koga.

Koga easily moved his mate and stood before the King, bowed down and said, "Forgive me for my crimes; I was stupid and unwilling to understand. If you wish I will help from a distance so that I may not disturb you."

"Feh, just make sure that my father and mother are protected well." Inuyasha ordered as he turned to the sky and let out a high pitch growl that only the dragons he was calling would hear.

"King, will you truly need only the aid of these three?" Emeri asked in an unsure voice.

"I will, that is what my intended wished so that is what I will do." Inuyasha answered as the three dragons appeared before him. They were dragons that were never seen before or recorded to be living in his father's lands.

"Inuyasha, who are these?" Sango asked.

"Apparently I was born with dragons of my own at the same time Kagome realized that she had to find me…anyway this is Lilly, Sora, and Lucy." Inuyasha explained. "Now let's get going."

While the large, black dragons kept his wings wrapped protectively around its master, Kagome made her way to her mother's side. With a sad smile on her face, Kagome took hold of her mother's hand and said, "Stop it, stop it and leave her alone."

"You ask me to free your mother. The very mother that has caused all of this?" Naraku asked.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to do it." Kagome hissed as she stood up and glared at Naraku. "Other wise you will never get what you want."

"Very well, however once I have done what you want my pet you will tell your dragon to stand still while I make sure he will listen to my very command." Naraku growled. "Other wise your other dragons will pay the price."

Before Kagome could ask what he was talking about, the top of the room was torn apart as her two dragons were thrown in with their wing torn and broken. Enraged but knowing that she could do nothing more then heal them, Kagome nodded her head and said, "I will do as you ask however you must free my mother from your curse and return my father's soul to her."

"Very well my pet, and once we'll greet and properly gotten rid of the help you have called for I'll make you mine." Naraku growled as he did what she had requested.

'_Forgive me, but it has come to this.' _Kagome told her two dragons as she healed them.

Once he was sure that she was only going to be healing her dragons, Naraku grinned and began to remove the curse he had placed on her. However as soon as the curse was weak enough, Kagome fell to her knees as her mothers dragon flew out of her body and straight toward her mother. As she slowly stood up with the help of her dragons, Kagome couldn't help but grin as she heard her dragon growl out, _'As to be expected from my mistress.' _

'_She's our mistress as well.'_ Dante growled.

'_We have to share her. That is until we find out who will be her first protector.' _Helios added.

"What the hell did you do you witch!" Naraku yelled as Kikiyo's soul as well as her husband's soul were not longer in his hands or tied to him in any way.

"I agreed to allow my mother's dragon lost soul share my body until she found her rightful master." Kagome answered as she locked eyes with Naraku, "Now my father and mother can rest in peace once again."

"That no longer concerns me, now allow me to take one of your dragons from you." Naraku ordered. "Other wise you will have to watch them all die."

"I have foreseen what is to happen next Naraku, so I know that I have no choice but to give you what you want." Kagome hissed as she stayed alongside her three dragons.

'_What is your plan my mistress?' _Dante asked.

'_I thought you said she was all of our mistress.' _

'_Dante, Helios, you are to not move a muscle, black dragon…my third protector, I know you have a name…one you chose…what is it?' _Kagome stated.

"I do not have all day my dear." Naraku growled as he withdrew his sword when Kagome didn't reply.

"Maxwell, allow my new intended to ride you, do as he says, even if it is crimes against our own people." Kagome ordered as she closed her eyes while her unshed tears fell.

'_I will do what you ask until you have done what needs to be done, you have seen my past, you must know all the mistakes my mistress made, you must correct them.' _Maxwell growled as he lowered himself so that Naraku could get on him.

'_Mistress, what is he talking about?' _Helios and Dante asked in a worried voice.

"Once you feel you can face your old intended, come and join me, otherwise I will postpone their death until you appear at my side so that I can properly present you to our guest." Naraku ordered.

"As you wish." Kagome hissed as she continued to allow her tears to fall.

Once he was out of the room, Kagome quickly stood up as she instantly stopped her tears. Once she was in full control, Kagome turned to Dante and nodded her head before she turned around to start drawing a large circle around the three of them with her blood. While Dante killed off all the demons that were hidden in the room to watch over her, Helios froze any and all entry or exits that were possible. Once that was done, Helios turned to see what his mistress was doing and asked, _'Just what exactly are you going to do now?' _

'_Mistress, you cannot go and fight your true intended; if you do and he is killed you will die alongside him so that you two will be reincarnated together.' _Dante growled.

"I know that already, Helios stand at the top, Dante stand where your symbol of fire is, and I'll stand here." Kagome ordered as her wounds healed up.

'_Will you please tell us what you are going to do?' _Dante growled as he made no move to stand where she had ordered him to be.

'_A spell that none of my family ever thought could be created, a spell that will bind you to me a lot more and that will bind me to you.' _Kagome answered as the circle began to glow a dark, blood red color.

'_Will you survive?' _Helios asked.

'_I will, we don't have much time, get in your places.' _Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all landed before the castle only to be greeted by a demon and a small child that had no scent or aura. As Inuyasha looked around for any sign of his intended, Sesshomaru and Sango kept a lock on the small child while Miroku kept the protect barrier around them and the three dragons. Once he was sure that Kagome was nowhere in sight, he turned to the demon and asked, "Where the hell did you put my intended, I want her back."

"The Queen is with King Naraku, who are you and what are you doing in our lands without our King's permission."

"Kagome is my Queen…now move." Inuyasha growled as all the dragons behind him began to growl out in anger.

"Kanna, who would you like to play with?" the demon woman asked as she pulled out her fan.

"I want the mortals." The small child whispered.

"Be careful with the brat." Inuyasha growled as he withdrew his sword.

"I'll handle the woman, so and find your intended." Sesshomaru was heard.

Inuyasha turned back around and locked eyes with the three dragons that were waiting for his orders. He wasn't use to having three dragons that would follow him, attack to protect him, or kill unless told otherwise by him. Knowing that he had to start getting use to it, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "I'm leaving them with you, I need to make sure that you all are alright." So that everyone could and would understand what he meant.

"Alright, just make sure that you get my sister back safely." Sango called back as she drew her weapon.

"Oh, Lilly make sure that Sango is not hit anywhere never her stomach." Inuyasha growled before he ran off.

"Oh no you don't!" the demon growled only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sango asked as she stood by the light green dragon that now stood as her second protector.

"I am Kagura, the wind witch, this is my sister Kanna."

"Just move out of our way, we have other matters to deal with." Miroku suggested.

"Like I would listen to a monk as weak as you." Kagura shot but. "Kanna, hurry up and kill them, I'll deal with this dog."

"Sister…I can't get their soul…something is blocking the power of my mirror." Kanna answered.

"It appears the Queen does not wish for us to kill them." Kagura growled as she blocked Sesshomaru's attack and pinned him down.

"What shall we do sister?" Kanna asked as she used her mirror to block Sango's weapon and send it back to her only to watch as it was catch by the dragon that protected the princess.

"We'll just have to entertain them while our Queen presents herself." Kagura answered with a grin of her own.

"We'll be done with you before Kagome even gets here." Miroku stated as he pulled out some of his scared sutras.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. I haven't really gotten any replies to the idea and summary I posted on the Inuyasha cross over with witch hunter robin. Please let me know what you think about it because I have already started to type the first chapter. REIVEW! PLEASE, PLEASE REIVEW!!!!!! **

**Darkiceone **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Inuyasha ran down the path he knew would soon lead him to his intended. Why she had gone thought all of this he was finally starting to understand, why she did not want him at her side was another story. Just as had reached the west side of the castle, Inuyasha was stopped when a large dragon landed in front of him. It was black, with blood red eyes. Once he was sure that that was the dragon Naraku had been after, Inuyasha withdrew the sword and said, "Where the hell is she?! What did you do to my intended?!"

"Kikiyo is no longer in this world foolish hanyou; my intended took care of her with ease." Naraku growled as he jumped off the dragon. "She should be here shortly."

"Cut the crap Naraku, I'm talking about Kagome, what did you do to her." Inuyasha growled as he prepared to fight.

"You have no dragon to protect you; you have no one that will protect you." Naraku growled. "What makes you think that you can beat me?"

"Because I know I can protect my Queen, I am the King of dragons…now move." Inuyasha growled as his demonic aura grew.

"We'll see about that." Naraku growled as he withdrew his sword.

'_Don't worry Kagome; I'm coming for you…just hold on.' _Inuyasha thought as he charged at Naraku.

'_My mistress knows you are here, you will see her soon…my king…forgive me if I am ordered to harm you.' _Maxwell growled.

"Feh, just because you have a dragon to protect you doesn't mean that you'll win you bastard." Inuyasha growled in anger as he charged at Naraku.

"That's what you think you stupid hanyou." Naraku growled back as he turned to the black dragon and ordered, "Protect me from his attack."

"Feh, like if that lazy ass is going to block my attack." Inuyasha growled as he easily got around the dragons and managed to hit Naraku across the back.

As Naraku fell to the ground with the wounds slowly healing, Inuyasha locked eyes with Naraku and made sure that he wasn't going to try anything while he was healing. _'Good, he can't attack while he heals…that means he still hasn't touched my mate.' _Inuyasha thought as he heard Naraku growl out, "Bad move pup."

"Who the hell you calling a pup you old bastard." Inuyasha growled back as he locked eyes with the black dragons. _'Where is she?' _

'_My mistress is in the castle, the east wing.' _Maxwell answered.

"Maxwell, do not answer any more of his questions." Naraku growled out as he drew his sword and prepared to charge at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I already got the answer I wanted to know anyway." Inuyasha growled as he got in a defensive stance.

"Then you will be able to die in peace then won't you." Naraku growled as he charged at Inuyasha once again.

Kagome fell to the floor in pure pain. She knew that the spell she would use would change some things but she didn't think it would change her. As Helios and Dante let out loud growls, Kagome curled up into a small ball and let out a loud hiss of pain as she told them, _'Go protect him…I'll follow after you soon…go.' _

'_Mistress, do you have any idea what you have done?' _Helios asked in a worried voice.

'_Do you realize the risk you have taken?' _Dante added.

"Just go!!!!!" Kagome yelled out in pure pain as the circle of blood that once surrounded them began to grow small and only surround her.

Knowing that they had other choice but to listen to their mistress orders, Helios and Dante took to the sky and flew as far as they could until they changed their forms. Until the spell theirs mistress had token effect. Once the circle only surrounded her, Kagome took in a deep breath, pushed back the pain and said, "I, Queen of the Dragons, take into myself the pure form of all my people, in return give them my form, so that they no longer have to follow order, or belong to anyone…I Queen of Dragons, will it, so shall it be."

Miroku stood in front of Sango while Sesshomaru tried to get free to cover her back. There was no way he was going to let a women with a child stand allow and unprotected as she was. The dragons had taken to the sky and had not returned. When they took off their growls sounded more like cries for help or pain. Just as he thought he would get a chance to reach them, Sesshomaru was thrown back as he heard Kagura mocking voice say, "I don't think so…I think you and I should have our fun, Naraku isn't the only one that should get to have some fun."

"Stay away from my mate you useless bitch." Rin's pissed off voice was heard as she threw her back and pushed a long sword straight through her.

"Sister!" Kanna yelled for once as she lost control of her powers and the mirror that Naraku had given to her.

"I don't think so." A growl was heard before the small child was torn apart while a tall, blond haired demon landed next to Sango and Miroku.

"Who the hell are you?" Miroku asked as he placed a barrier around Sango.

"Can't you recognize us?" she asked in a low growl as she kept her eyes open while making sure nothing that could harm Sango would get close to them.

"Kanna…Kanna.." Kagura whispered as she struggled to get up.

"Lilly, hurry up and finish her." Rin's cold voice was heard as she turned to glare at her mate.

"What are you doing here? What or our daughter?" Sesshomaru growled as he tried to ignore her cold glare.

"Yes Princess Rin." Lilly was heard.

"Wait, these…are they the dragons?" Sango asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes we are, so how about we start heading out?" Lucy stated once she was sure that Naraku hadn't sent any more demons toward them.

"Just what is going on here?" Miroku asked.

"She did it…she did what no other member of the royal family could." Sango whispered.

"Sesshomaru, as much as I would love to explain things, we need to go and help Inuyasha." Rin answered.

"We don't have much time." Lucy was heard.

"So it is you…" Miroku stated.

"Like we said, we don't have much time, let's go." Sora was heard as she appeared behind Sesshomaru and Rin.

"We need to get to Inuyasha." Sango stated in a serious voice as she tried to keep calm. _'Kagome…you promised you wouldn't do this…you lair.' _

Just as Naraku had blocked Inuyasha's last attack, he turned around as he heard the cries, of pain, of his followers surround him. Just as he turned around to see what was going on, he watched as the castle went up in flames while the forest behind him turned into nothing but ice. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and stood in a defensive stance as he waited for his intended to appear. Before Naraku could say or do anything, a very pissed off voice was heard say, "You will die today."

"We will not allow you to do what you like to our lands any more." Another voice growled.

"Feh, took you long enough." Inuyasha growled as they two demons landed next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naraku asked as he got ready to let out his poison gas.

"You wanted to control dragons, we are no longer dragons." The demon with fire like hair growled as a sword surrounded in flames appeared in his hand.

"You can't be…she…she." Naraku growled as he began to grow and be filled with rage.

"Dante! Helios!" Sango's worried voice was heard as she and the others appeared.

"That bitch!" Naraku yelled into the skies as he turned to find the dragons he had always hoped to control, stood in front of him with long black hair, blood red eyes, holding a long black sword.

"I believe you are talking about my mistress." Maxwell growled in anger.

"Attack the mutt while I go look for my intended." Naraku ordered as he moved to leave only to be stopped by Sesshomaru and Rin.

"You are not going anywhere Naraku." Rin growled.

"Inuyasha you go look for Kagome, I'm sure she needs you right about now." Sango stated in a sad voice as she and Miroku got ready to join the fight.

"Sango, what is it that you know?" Miroku asked.

"She knows nothings, she only knows that things cannot be good if Kagome has not shown up." Dante stated as he and Helios kept their eyes on Naraku.

"Right." Sango whispered before she ran off to go and join the fight.

"Inuyasha go and find my sister-in-law already!" a pissed off Rin was heard as she jumped over her mate and easily stabbed Naraku in the back.

"We can handle things here my friend." Miroku added.

"Go straight north, once you have passed the west wing, go east and there you will find our mistress." Helios growled as he got ready to held the others.

"Feh, I don't think you need this many people for on hanyou." Inuyasha growled as he sheathed his sword so that he could move faster.

"Naraku is no longer a hanyou, he is a pure demon, has been for quite awhile." Dante stated as he and Helios ran into battle.

He ran as fast as he could knowing that the soon he got to his intended the sooner he would be able to save her from herself. He had understood perfectly well what she had tried to tell him in the vision he had of her past. Now the only question was if he would or could make it in time to save her. Just as he had reached the west wing he heard Kagome's cries of pain reach his ears. Knowing that if he wasn't fast, he would lose her, Inuyasha allowed the rest of his demon blood to surface so that he could reach her in time.

Just as he had reached Kagome, Inuyasha pulled her into his arms as he ignored the blood red glow that surrounded her. As she tried to ignore the pain, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Why? Why will you try to die with me? What about Shippo?"

"Feh, wench, you should have thought about that first." Inuyasha growled as he was surrounded in the same blood red glow that surrounded her.

"Inuyasha…I don't want to lose, I don't want to die and be forgotten." Kagome cried as she held onto him as some of the pain that once surrounded her was given to Inuyasha.

"Feh…stupid wench…stop crying…everyone is waiting for us." Inuyasha growled as he was surrounded completely in the blood red light.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry, but we have to do something…now that you're at my side, I can't stop this." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes in pure pain.

Before he could even say or do a thing, Inuyasha let out a loud growl of pain as he and Kagome were surrounded in a dark red glow. As it slowly dimmed down, two large dragons now took the place of the two intended that had been lying in each other's arms. After locking eyes with one another, the two dragons took to the sky knowing that they had somewhere to be.

The skies were dark and willed with lighting, the roars of the thunder could heard for miles. And in the middle of this dangerous storm stood a battle that would be won by only one side. As Naraku took a step back, he turned to Maxwell and said, "I order you to kill Dante and Helios."

"If I do that then my mistress will die and I will have no need to follow your orders any more." Maxwell growled. "Is that truly what you wish?"

"Damn it Maxwell stop protecting the son of a bitch." Lucy growled in anger.

"I was ordered to follow his orders until told otherwise. Therefore I can and will not." Maxwell growled back.

"Then at least stay out of our way!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon yet again only to have it caught by Maxwell.

"Sango you need to be more calm." Miroku stated.

"I am, I just want to get to Kagome." Sango hissed as she pulled out her sword.

"Than don't just stand there…do something!" rin growled out as she charged forward and tried to attack Naraku only to be blocked and pushed back by the dragon demon.

"Fool." Sesshomaru was heard as he easily threw Naraku away from his dragon.

"Now then, why don't we start?" Lilly growled as she charged at Maxwell.

"We'll handle Maxwell." The other two dragoness growled as they joined their friends.

"Fools." Naraku growled as he stood proudly and ready for their attack. "Did you really think that I would not have foreseen this?"

"You're the fool; today, I the Princess, and heir to Taijiya country will be remembered." Sango hissed as she charged at Naraku.

"Damn it Sango!" Miroku was heard as he tried to get to her before she was seriously hurt.

But before anyone could get to her, everyone froze as Sango was lifted up and into the sky by a very big, silver dragon as it flew by and lifted her up just as she was about to be stabbed through the stomach. Once the silver dragon placed Sango on a slightly smaller pure white dragon, the silver dragon landed in front of the demons, and humans that fought against Naraku and bared his fangs. Once the white dragon had landed it turned to look around as if making sure that everyone behind her was alright.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru had notice that the five dragons had not made a move against the two large dragons that stood in front of them, they could only guess that they were here to protect them under Kagome and Inuyasha's orders. However as soon as Naraku saw Maxwell leave his side and move Sango off of the white dragon he couldn't help but burst out into laughter. As Sango was placed by her husband's side she yelled out, "Shut up you bastard! You have no right to laugh!"

Before Miroku or Sesshomaru could ask what she was talking about, Naraku stood up straight as he looked at the pure white dragon before him and said, "My, my, my, look at my princess now. How am I to make you my mate now…Dragon Queen Kagome?"

"Kagome…then that silver one must be my…Inuyasha?" Rin whispered in an unsure voice.

"So now we're the masters?" Lucy couldn't help but tease.

"Not now Lucy." Lilly growled.

"She is not yours." Inuyasha growled out in a dragon like voice that everyone could hear.

"So you even made it so that you can still speak. Very impressive however she is still mine, she gave me her word." Naraku growled with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I did that only so that I could completely free my mother and father from your hands." Kagome growled as she stood up and got ready to attack. "If you dare try that again you will only be stopped by her dragon."

"Then I suggest you stop this foolish spell and come join me." Naraku growled.

"She isn't yours!" Inuyasha growled as he charged at Naraku.

While Inuyasha began their final battle, Kagome turned her large body around and surrounded the others with her large, clear wings. Once she was sure that they were all safe, she turned sad eyes and faced Sango to say, "I'm sorry but I had no other choice. I had to do this."

"I know…I know." Sango whispered as she reached up to pet Kagome.

"Wait, are you going to stay this way?" Rin asked.

"Kagome…will my brother remain this way as well?" Sesshomaru added.

"You are aren't you?" Miroku asked.

As she removed her wings to go and join Inuyasha, Kagome turned her back and said, "As of now Maxwell, Helios, Dante, Lucy, Lilly, and Sora will look after and raise our son…he is now the heir to these lands."

"Where is Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"He is safe; Maxwell will take you to him once we have finished here." Kagome answered before she took to the sky so that she could try to see an opening for her and Inuyasha to use.

Before anyone could say or do a thing, the six dragon demons charged and began to battle alongside their masters. Even if Kagome and Inuyasha were now the ones that looked like dragons, they were still the ones that were rulers of the lands and they would still be listened to. Just as Naraku was about to cut off Inuyasha's wings, Kagome pushed Inuyasha and used her wings so that they were only torn. Once she was sure he was alright, Kagome growled at Naraku as she heard Rin call out, "Are you guys alright." as Sesshomaru cut off the tentacles that had torn her wings.

"Damn it Kagome." Inuyasha growled out as he tried to get to her wounds only to be pushed back as Naraku charged at him while he was protected by a barrier that wouldn't allow anyone's attacks other then Kagome's or Inuyasha's through it.

"Kagome…you need to get these treated." Sango was heard as she was brought over to Kagome by Dante.

"Looks like we won't get the chance to." Miroku was heard as he and Helios blocked the demons that were not scared away by Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sango, make sure you stay with Lilly this time." Rin was heard as she ran forward and made sure that her mate kept Naraku busy with Inuyasha's help before she cut off the tentacles that were growing on his back.

"Princess Sango, please do not leave my side." Lilly was heard as she created a protective circle around Sango with black vines surrounded with poison filled thorns.

"Go, I'll be fine." Kagome growled as she closed her eyes while Dante and Helios came to her aid.

"Lilly, will this follow us?" Sango asked as she pulled her weapon back while drawing her sword.

"Yes, it will Princess Sango." Lilly answered.

"Then lets go, Dante, Helios…I trust you two will be alright." Sango stated.

"They will be fine. Helios go and help our King." Maxwell was heard.

"Bossy much." Helios growled before he did what he was told anyway.

"I don't need help…Inuyasha!" Kagome roared as she charged forward knowing that she would only have once chance to save him from Naraku's attack.

Just as she thought that she was not going to make it, Kagome forced herself to take to the sky as Inuyasha did as well while the others attack. Once the two of them were together, Inuyasha and Kagome looked into each others eyes knowing that they had no other choice. If they did what they had to, they knew that they would not see their friends for a long time. Kagome locked eyes with her intended and said, _'We can't wait any more, we have to kill him now.' _

'_Feh, I know wench. Just don't get hurt again.' _Inuyasha replied.

'_I love you.' _Kagome whispered.

Before anything else could be said or done, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped trying to stay in the air and aimed at Naraku. Knowing what they had chosen to do, Maxwell and the other dragon's quickly pulled everyone back and away from Naraku. Sango watched with tear filled eyes as a dark blue light surrounded Naraku, Kagome and Inuyasha. Once the light had dimmed, Sango ran as fast as she could to look for her sister only to find nothing but Naraku's ashes and a pool of blood.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango cried out as tears ran down the side of her face.

Once Rin and Sesshomaru had reached them, Miroku turned around only to find all six dragons gone. All expect for Maxwell. Once he was sure that he was not going to go anywhere, Miroku walked other to the black dragon and asked, "Where are they?"

"They are resting, I'm afraid it will take them a few years for them to heal." Maxwell answered.

"Why can't we see them?" Rin asked.

"They have to be protected, Princess…no, Queen Sango, Queen of the Taijiya, will you look after these lands until her son is old enough to rule?" Maxwell asked.

"Wait, how long will they be gone?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a step toward the dragon demon.

With a grin on his face, Maxwell well took a step back and answered, "When all dragons that were born in these lands have returned home, they will have the full power to completely heal. When I have taken my true form back our King and Queen will awaken."

"So now what?" Miroku asked.

With a sad smile on her face, Sango turned to face her husband, Rin and Sesshomaru and said, "Well look after Shippo and her lands. She'll be back…just you watch."

Years had passed since that day and now the lands of miko country were filled with dragon demons living in peace with the miko's and monks that would later on become their masters. While Emeri helped rule the lands and bring order back, Sango and Miroku began their lives with their beautiful daughter. However they were all brought back together to the west where they had all met for one reason and one reason alone. Shippo, the young small kit that had lost both his parents, was getting married.

While all the nobles, lords, Kings and Queens stood proudly to watch the son of the two people that had killed the demon that would have destroyed them all, Shippo couldn't help but wish that his mother and father were both there. _'Oka, Otu, I will make you proud…I'll rule our lands until your safe return…' _Shippo thought as he took in a deep breath and turned to face his very soon to be mate. She was a fox demon like her, they had met when Shippo had agreed to travel to one of the outer villages that needed some help. With a smile on his face he looked at his mate and asked, "Are you ready to be my mate?"

"I've been ready for a long time…you know we could wait…until your parents are completely healed." She whispered as she reached for her lover's hand.

"No, we can't wait any more; Emeri can't take doing my job." Shippo answered, "Its time we had our own family."

"I agree." She whispered.

Once he felt that she was ready, Shippo led the way to the main hall. As they walked in all the nobles, Lords, Kings and Queens that were invited grew very quiet and very still as the two walked in and toward Miroku. Although he was the King of Taijiya country, he was still a monk and could still perform the rights so that Shippo and his intended, Yuki, would become proper mates. Once they had reached Miroku, Shippo turned to his uncle and said, "We're ready to become mates."

"Very well then, King Inutaisho, Queen Izayoi, may I bless this mating here in your lands?" Miroku asked as he turned to face the two.

"I, King Inutaisho, grant you permission to bless this mating in my lands."

"I, Queen Izayoi, grant you permission to bless this mating in my lands."

Nodding with a grin on his face, Miroku turned to face all the guest that stood before him and said, "Here before you all I will bless this mating so that Shippo, son of the Queen of Dragons and the King of Dragons, will have a happy and long life with his mate at his side. Shippo, Heir to miko country, present your mate before us now."

"We, the guest of the King of the west will stand before this mating and witness it now." All the guest replied.

"I, Yuki, except all the responsibilities that I will be given as the mate, first Demon Princess, of miko country."

Just as Miroku was about to begin the ceremony, every stood still as they heard the sounds of the guards that were guarding the doors being thrown around. Just as Sesshomaru and Rin were about to run out, the doors were thrown open with a guest of wind. Sango quickly turned around only to freeze in pure and utter shock. There before everyone stood Kagome alongside Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked around the room before he locked eyes with Shippo and said, "Feh, couldn't you just wait one more day runt?"

"Otu?" Shippo whispered.

As soon as he had whispered that all the guest in the room quickly bowed down to the King and Queen of dragons. While Kagome happily hugged her crying sister, Inuyasha walked over to his parents and asked, "Would it be to much to ask if we post postpone this for a day?"

"Really Inuyasha, you just get back home after a century of being gone and that's all you have to say to your mother?" Izayoi hissed in a gentle voice before she pulled her son into her arms.

"Oka!" Shippo called.

Knowing that Sango was alright, Kagome pulled away from her and turned to face her son with a smile on her face. As soon as she saw her son's soon to be mate bowing down to her, Kagome walked over to the girl and said, "Yuki, you will be my daughter in a matter of moments, please do not bow down to me."

"Feh, to think you would want to spend some time with our son." Inuyasha growled as he pulled out of his mothers arms to join his mates side.

"Just where the hell have you both been!" a very annoyed Rin was heard.

"I'm sorry Rin but we just needed to get our rest, we're fine now." Kagome answered.

"That still didn't answer her question." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Damn it Kagome, you left for so long, I have a son and a daughter that need to know their aunt!" Rin growled in anger.

"I don't think this is the time or place for this." Inutaisho was heard.

"Oh, right…"Rin whispered as she took a step back.

"Miroku, will you allow me to do the blessing?" Kagome asked as she walked over to him.

"Kagome, I was waiting for that question." Miroku answered with a smile on his face as he stepped down so that Kagome could take his place.

"Feh, keep your eyes on your own wife monk." Inuyasha growled.

"Otu." Shippo growled.

"Shall we begin?" Kagome asked as she waited for all of the guest to stand up.

"We will be witness to this mating." They all repeated once more.

"Very well then." Kagome stated as she turned around to face her son and his soon to be mate. "Do you Shippo, heir to miko country and heir fourth heir to the west, except Yuki to be your mate?"

"I do." Shippo answered.

"And do you Yuki expect my son for who he is and the responsibilities that he will have and given to you as well?" Kagome asked as she locked her now glowing eyes with the fox demon that stood before her.

"I fully expect Shippo, my mate, for who he is and for the troubles that he may be led to. I will always stand by him no matter what." Yuki stated in a calm and loud tone.

"Even if you disagree with my mates actions against your mate you will stand before her? You're Queen?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone as he stood next to Kagome.

"I will." Yuki immediately answered.

With a smile on her face, Kagome walked over to her son and said, "Shippo, mark your mate."

With a smile of his own, Shippo pulled his mates hair to the side and bit down on her. Just as he was finished, Yuki bit down on him as well. Before anyone could say or do a thing, Kagome had surrounded them in a brilliant blue light and said, "From this day on word, you two will live together side by side. Even in death and in your next life, you will always have your one true mate."

Once that had been done, every busted into cheers as they waited for the celebrations to being. Even is she had missed the growth of her son, she knew that she now had a full life ahead to raise a second and more children so that she and Inuyasha could live in happiness. And if anyone tried to destroy this peace and happiness that she now had she would not hesitate and kill the bastard that would try to do such a thing. _'After all, I am the Queen of Dragons…who has ever heard of a kind dragon?' _Kagome thought with a grin on her face as she began to catch up with her family before she headed back to her country to take over her lands like she had wanted all those years ago.

**A/N: Well there you have it. That's the end of it. I hope you guys liked the ending. Please let me know what you all's think of my story. I will be working on two different stories for the moment and won't start posting them until I'm sure that you guys will love the plot and summary. PLEASE REIVEW!!!!! **

**Darkiceone **

**P.S: One story will be an Inuyasha cross over with witch hunter robin and the other one will be an Sesshomaru and Rin pairing. Enjoy! **


End file.
